


The Mafia's Idol

by jjk_kth9597



Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BUT I'M PUTTING A TRIGGER WARNING JUST IN CASE, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Definitely has violent scenes, I haven't decided how detailed I want that to be yet..., Looonnnggg, M/M, May or may not have mature scenes?, NOT SURE IF THIS CAN BE TRIGGERING, Top Jeon Jungkook, Use of selling drugs etc., Vulgar Language, kookv, other names from idols/actors, other tags I probably forgot, people definitely die, probably other relationships, slow-burn?, taekook, talk and use of extreme dieting, use of weapons, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjk_kth9597/pseuds/jjk_kth9597
Summary: Taehyung is a very popular idol who also happens to be the younger brother of mafia leader Kim Seokjin. Because of threats he received on Taehyung's life, Jin sends Jeongguk, one of his newer but most trusted men to be Taehyung's bodyguard. Things get complicated when the past begins to surface and mixed feelings begin to form.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, maybe others but not sure yet
Comments: 36
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will definitely be typos I haven't caught. I originally started this on Twitter, but I moved it to this platform. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!
> 
> Some chapters may be short, some may be long. It just depends on how much I feel like writing at the time. I don't have specific updating times. I'm working around a very busy schedule, so please be patient.
> 
> Also, I suck at titles, so don't judge.
> 
> Vocab: "Runner" means someone who deals with guns. "Dealer" means someone who deals with drugs.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Yoongi snapped as he followed Jin through the hall, Jeongguk close behind him.

When they got to the office, they closed the door behind them. Jin began untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt that used to be lean, white, but now carried blood splatter all over it. His neck and face had little specks of red, but it didn't even faze him. It was his normal. Jeongguk made his way towards his usual spot, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his shoulder against the wall in the corner of the room.

Yoongi was seething, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists, "Seokjin!"

Jin looked up at him, a completely relaxed expression on his face as he shrugged, "I did what had to be done."

"You've done a lot of stupid shit, Jin, but this has topped everything you've done in the past."

Jin pulled out a clean white button up, much like his previous one, from the small closet he had in his office. He slipped it on, casually buttoning it up before turning his full attention to Yoongi.

"This was the right thing to do," Jin stated simply.

Yoongi looked at him appalled, "Killing a runner, one who happens to be very close to Jaebum's family? That was the right thing to do?" He shook his head exasperatingly, "What's the point of being your advisor if you don't even listen to anything I tell you?"

"I do listen to you," Jin sat down in his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned back and intertwined his fingers on his lap.

"If you listened to me, you wouldn't be sitting here so calm. You single-handedly started a war with _another_ family," Yoongi reprimanded, before turning his attention to a very silent Jeongguk, "And where the hell were you?"

"He was right by my side where he was supposed to be," Jin spoke softly, "He did what I told him to do."

Yoongi sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Jin, I've been working with you for a very long time. I'd like to think that you respect me as much as I respect you."

"Of course I do."

"Then forgive me when I say," Yoongi looked up at him, "you're a fucking dumbass." He watched as the comment seemed to finally crack Jin's calm exterior. Just a little, but Yoongi saw. "You're letting your power get to your head. You have been for quite some time now. This is the third family you've made enemies with, and though we may be at the top of the chain now, the family you just pissed off isn't one to take lightly. They're just as good as us, but they're smart in how they go about it. You know that."

Jin clenched his jaw, "If you're so impressed, maybe you should join their family."

Yoongi scoffed, shaking his head, "My point is, they're very quiet about their doings, but if provoked, they will stop at nothing to take you down. And you just provoked them."

"Then I'll deal with it when the time comes," Jin leaned forward and opened a couple of files left for him on his desk.

"Fine, you can deal with it, just like you deal with everything," Yoongi glared at him, "but like everything else, you know this won't only cause problems for you. You should learn to start thinking about the people you care about, or rather, _person_ you care about the most. The difference between you and Jaebum is that you have an open weakness."

Jin's whole body tensed at that, even so much as flinching just a bit as Yoongi slammed the door on his way out. His grip on his pen tightened.

"Jin hyung," Jeongguk finally spoke, "what does he mean by that?"

Jin didn't respond at first, too busy trying to think of every outcome that could come from his actions. Suddenly, he was beginning to think that maybe Yoongi was right. He did act irrationally by shooting the gun runner, not only because he got the order wrong, but because he was trying to get more profit fro the deal than his products were worth. Even then, he should have dealt with it a different way.

Now his brother could be in danger because of it.

As if on cue, Jin's phone began vibrating incessantly.

**Jaebum:**

**Maybe you should have thought before killing a  
close friend of my family**

**You forget that I don't have any outsiders that I  
care for**

**You, however...**

**[Image of Taehyung]**

**Have someone you care very much about**

**He's very handsome, isn't he? He's grown up well**

**Seokjin:**

**Jaebum**

**You don't want to bring him into this**

**I will personally kill you if you even think about  
laying so much as a finger on him**

**Jaebum:**

**You mean like how you killed my runner?**

**This is your fault, Seokjin**

**You should know that when we go after him next**

**Consider our affiliation terminated**

Jin was seething, to the point his hands were even shaking with rage as he stared at the messages, Taehyung's picture stare back at him. He did this. He put him in danger, _again_.

"Jin?" Jeongguk pushed himself off the wall, taking a step closer.

Slamming his fist on the desk, Jin stood up with such force that the chair rolled back and crashed into the wall behind it. He pocketed his phone and grabbed his jacket, not even sparing Jeongguk a glance as he made his way towards the door.

"Let's go," he demanded, yanking the door open.

Jeongguk let out a heavy sigh as he followed behind him. Anyone who was in their way or happened to see them immediately steered clear after sensing the infuriated aura which surrounded their leader. Passing through the corridor, Jin spotted Yoongi talking to one of their men, a frustrated look on his face.

"Yoongi," Jin's voice held no room for question.

Yoongi glanced back at him. Noticing the troubled expression on his face, something told him he already knew what it was about. Sighing, Yoongi turned back towards the man he was talking to.

"Just fix it, will you?" he said, his tone harsh.

The man nodded frantically, his eyes wide, before turning and rushing down the hall. Yoongi trudged his way towards them, his eyes searching Jin's.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Yoongi didn't waste a second to dig his claws in. "They're going after him?"

"No," Jin snapped through clenched teeth, "they won't get the chance to. It's just a threat, but I won't let my decisions affect his life anymore."

Yoongi pursed his lips, "So we're going then." Jin simply stared at him, the answer evident in his eyes. Yoongi nodded, "It's been a while. Don't expect it to go lightly."

"I don't need it to go lightly. I just need him safe," Jin said, his voice wavering for once.

Yoongi's features softened, "Very well."

Jeongguk simply stood next to them, quietly listening in, but with no knowledge as to whom it was they were talking about. Whatever it was, Jeongguk doesn't think he's ever seen Jin lose his composure like this. He's usually always calm and collected, handling everything with precise detail and care.

Though there was no time for questions as the next thing he knew, Jin was ordering him to follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to say, I do know the difference between "there" "their" and "they're", as well as "your" and "you're". But sometimes I type too fast and my brain doesn't comprehend the typos.

One of the cars pulled up and Jin slid into the back first, then Yoongi, and then Jeongguk followed. He knew it wasn’t exactly his place to question. He was just supposed to do as he was told, but his curiosity was getting to him. The car took off once they were situated. 

“Where are we going?” Jeongguk asked, his eyes trained on Jin’s blank, yet slightly worried expression. Something was definitely going on. 

Yoongi glanced at Jin, sighing as their leader made no effort to answer, “Another job of sorts. Probably just to inspect, but we’ll see when we get there.” 

“Who’s the target?” Was Jeongguk’s next question, his mind set on the job. 

“No target,” Jin finally responded. “We’re not going to kill anyone this time, but rather protect them if needed.” 

Protect? Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at Yoongi. They’ve never protected anyone before. It’s always been simple; if he was ordered to kill, then he’d kill. If he was ordered to torture, then so be it. If he was simply ordered to acquire something that may not belong to them, fine. Not once has Jin ever ordered him to protect anyone. 

“Who?” Jeongguk asked, and the car got silent. 

Yoongi continued to glance at Jin, almost as if he was waiting for an ‘okay’ to share the information. It was rare for Yoongi to know something that Jeongguk didn’t. The three of them tend to work closely with each other, knowing and dealing with certain issues the rest of the family couldn’t. So whatever this was that was very clearly eating away at Jin, it had to be something very personal to him. 

But Jeongguk waited patiently. The last thing anyone wanted to do was push Jin to his limits, seeing how he’s already standing at the edge. A few seconds later, Jeongguk watched as Jin pulled out his phone and started typing away, and then handed it over to the younger. 

Tilting his head in curiosity, Jeongguk grabbed the phone and looked at it.

The screen showed a tweet from a Kim Taehyung:

**'Winter Bear' has been released! I'm so happy!**   
**I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do! Love**   
**you, Purples!**

Jeongguk skimmed through some of the comments, then stared at the person's picture for a little while.

“Kim Taehyung?” Jeongguk read. 

The name sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn’t seem to place it. He glanced up at Jin, and when he saw the elder basically gnawing on his bottom lip, another odd behavioral trait that hasn’t been witnessed before, everything started to click. _Kim Taehyung_. Kim. Taehyung. 

“Your brother?” Jeongguk asked, “That’s who Jaebum is threatening?” 

Jin looked away, focusing his attention out the window as a deadly look settled in his eyes. Jeongguk glanced back at Yoongi who had a slight troubled look himself. 

It would be a stupid move for Jaebum to go after a public figure. Then again, everyone knew how smart and tactful that family could be, it’s why they made better allies than enemies. If anyone could find a way to take out someone who draws as much attention as Taehyung, as well as making it look like an accident, Jeongguk didn’t doubt it could be Jaebum. 

The rest of the car ride was made in silence. The tension spewing off of Jin was enough for Yoongi and Jeongguk to know that it’s better to just stay silent. 

About ten minutes later, they pulled up in front of a very tall building with ‘BigHit Entertainment’ printed in bold letters on the outside. Jin, though still considerably composed, rushed out of the car. Yoongi took out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Jin, allowing the elder to wipe the remaining specks of blood on his neck and chin. After he was sure it was all off, he made his way into the building, Jeongguk and Yoongi silently following behind him where they met a tall man, his hair a light brown. 

“Jin?” The man looked surprised to see him, but by the way he bowed his head the slightest, it was evident he respected Jin. 

“Namjoon, is Taehyung still here?” Jin asked, trying his best to keep from exposing his nervous state. 

“Yeah, he’s getting ready for his recording,” Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s going on? Usually you contact me before showing up.” 

Jin shook his head, “Nothing. I just need to see him.” 

Namjoon clearly didn’t believe him, but he didn’t push either. He knew better than to question Jin. 

He sighed, “Go on, but I don’t know how he’ll react, ever since-” 

“I’m well aware, Namjoon,” Jin cut him off, looking at him pointedly, “If you’ll excuse me.” 

Yoongi and Namjoon nodded at each other as they passed. Jeongguk looked at Yoongi, lowering his voice, “Who is that?” 

“Kim Namjoon,” Yoongi kept his eyes straight as they followed behind Jin, “He’s one of ours, but he’s been the CEO of this company for years. Jin positioned him as so to keep an eye on Taehyung, long before you joined us. You’ll probably also come across a Jung Hoseok, Taehyung’s choreographer,” he glanced at Jeongguk, “Another one of ours.” 

Jeongguk raised his eyebrows slightly, turning his attention ahead. So Jin’s planted some of his own men to watch over his brother? Then why was he so concerned?

They stopped at a door after taking an elevator to the fifth floor and going down several hallways. Almost as if he was preparing himself, Jin took a deep breath. Finally, he opened the door to the dressing room and walked in, Yoongi and Jeongguk following closely behind him. Taehyung was sitting in one of the chairs as his makeup artist worked on his face. The room was empty except for those two. 

Taehyung noticed Jin through the mirror and his once relaxed expression completely fell. He stared at his brother for a second, his face becoming a mix of emotions, before he swallowed them down and sighed. His expression completely erased, becoming impassive. 

“Thanks, Jiminie. That’s good for now,” Taehyung said quietly. 

Jimin looked up at the three men, already recognizing Jin, but not the other two. He set his makeup brushes down and lightly squeezed Taehyung’s shoulder, “You only have a few minutes.” 

Taehyung nodded and watched as Jimin left the room, closing the door behind him. Turning in his chair, he was now facing Jin and the other two. 

“Hyung,” Taehyung’s voice was very monotone, lacking any sort of emotion as he stared at his brother. 

“Taehyungie,” Jin’s voice was the complete opposite, throwing Jeongguk off as he heard the soft tone, “You look good.” 

“What is it this time?” Taehyung asked as he stood from his chair, moving towards the few outfits hanging on the clothes rack. 

Jin cocked his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing, “I’m not sure I understand what you mean.” 

Taehyung scoffed and shook his head. He eyed the three outfits before picking one out. Loosening the tie around his waist that held his robe together, he glanced back at Jin. 

“The only reason you ever visit me is because you somehow managed to royally piss off one of the families and they take it out on you by threatening my life,” he shrugged, “At least, that’s what happened last time…when they almost succeeded. So, which family is it this time?”

The idol sounded rather calm for having his life threatened, Jeongguk noted, but underneath the façade, he could tell it actually bothered him, probably more than he cared to admit. Even if it was a regular occurrence, which it sounded like it was. He glanced at Jin whose entire demeanor seemed to change to one of guilt and anxiety. 

“Tae, I’m sor-” 

“Just tell me, hyung,” Taehyung cut Jin off. 

He slipped his robe off, letting the black silk sink to the ground by his feet. He was wearing a pair of boxer briefs underneath, luckily. Yoongi had averted his eyes long ago, but Jeongguk couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of him. The way his skin was honey-like, looking soft to touch. He wasn’t full of muscle, but he was well-toned. His eyes trailed from his legs and up, appreciating every small curve. When his eyes reached Taehyung’s face, he found the idol was already looking at him. 

A couple of seconds of both of them challenging each other’s stares for no reason whatsoever until Taehyung sighed, shaking his head and turning away. He quickly put on his outfit for the recording, tucking in his shirt. Jeongguk watched, wondering what could possibly be going through the idol’s head. 

“Jaebum,” Jin’s voice caused the room to still. 

Taehyung literally froze as he held his jacket in his hand, ready to put it on. Jeongguk wasn’t sure, but he believes he may have seen Taehyung’s face lose its color. 

Swallowing heavily, Taehyung slowly looked back up at Jin, “Jaebum?” 

Yoongi turned around then, carefully observing how Taehyung’s stature slowly crumbled, his face flashing to one of panic before disappearing just as quickly. 

Jin took a step forward, “Tae-” 

“What did he say?” Taehyung cut him off again, his eyes dropping to the floor. 

Jeongguk couldn’t help but feel there was something else he was missing, something else he doesn’t know. Based on the look on Taehyung’s face, and how his confidence seemed to completely diminish from before, maybe there was more to it than meets the eye. 

Jin didn’t respond. As they all waited for something, anything, the one man who was considered the strongest among all of them was left speechless, scared. Taehyung looked back up at him, scoffing at his silence. 

“Right, so he threatened me then,” Taehyung threw his jacket on, adjusting the collar. “But Jaebum isn’t the type to just kill me. You know that,” his voice grew quiet, “you’ve always known that. Just as I’m sure it crossed your mind even when you did whatever the hell it was to provoke him. So thank you, hyung. Really.” 

“I can fix it, Taehyung,” Jin looked at him, “I won’t stop until I do.” 

Taehyung snorted, moving towards the dressing table to grab his phone, “Well, while you do that, I’m going to go out there and perform my new song, and I’ll try my best not to get killed or kidnapped. It wasn’t something I thought I’d have to worry about today, but,” he shrugged, “we don’t always get what we want, do we?” 

Taehyung shoved passed his brother and the other two, offering a small nod to Yoongi, as he made his way to the door. 

Just as he grabbed the doorknob, Jin spoke, “Taehyung, I’m sorry,” he turned around, “but I have to make sure you’re safe.” 

Sighing heavily, Taehyung tilted his head back as he stared up at the ceiling in annoyance, “I wouldn’t even be in this position if it wasn’t for you. It’s _always_ you, hyung.” He turned back towards him, a glare set in his eyes, “How do you not see that?” 

A look of hurt settled on Jin’s face, but he nodded in understanding, pursing his lips, “You’re right. I wish I was a better brother, you deserve that, but it seems I’m incapable.” Inhaling deeply, he regained his composure, “However, I won’t let you go out there knowing you’re in danger. I don’t trust your bodyguards to protect you from someone like Jaebum or his family.” 

Yoongi and Jeongguk both looked at him with furrowed brows. “What are you suggesting, Jin?” Yoongi asked. 

Jin looked from Yoongi to Jeongguk, “You said you wanted a more active job. Well you got your wish. You’re Taehyung’s new bodyguard. Out of all of the jobs I’ve ever given anyone, this is the most important. You cannot fail.” 

Jeongguk’s eyes widened, glancing at Yoongi. A bodyguard? This wasn’t what he had in mind when he asked for an active job. He didn’t expect to be ordered to babysit someone who clearly wanted nothing to do with Jin or his profession, which automatically meant him as well. 

But seeing the expectant look in his leader’s eyes, he knew he couldn’t refuse. Clenching his fists together briefly, he bowed his head, “Of course.” 

The sound of the door opening behind him grabbed their attention. Taehyung stood there, his eyes locked onto Jin with something unreadable, “You know, hyung…when we were little, this isn’t what I expected when I told you my dreams of being an idol, of doing and sharing something I love. I was lucky enough to get here, but at what cost?” 

Jin’s face fell, “Taehyung, I’ve only wanted what’s best for you. I wanted you safe and happy.” 

“Those aren’t so easy to come by when your brother is a leader of the mafia,” Taehyung spat. He closed his eyes briefly, almost like he was trying to calm himself down, before looking at Jin again, “For the record, you’re not incapable of being a better brother. You’re just not trying hard enough.” 

That was the last blow to Jin before Taehyung walked out of the room. Jeongguk glanced back at the elder, “Hyung.”

Jin pinched the bridge of his nose, “Follow him. Stay by his side at all times until we figure out the rest of the arrangements. I want no harm to come to him, do you understand?” 

Jeongguk nodded, “Yes.” 

After Jeongguk made his way out of the room, Yoongi turned to Jin. “You knew this wouldn’t be easy.” 

“I know,” Jin let out a humorless laugh, shaking his head, “But can you blame me for hoping?” He glanced at him, “I really fucked up, didn’t I?” 

“Yes,” Yoongi said without hesitation, “But you still have time to try and fix it, for Taehyung’s sake. You know what Jaebum would do if he got his hands on him.” 

Jin’s jaw clenched, a dark look passing over his face, “I know.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On twitter, this was a social media type au, but because I'm now finishing it on here, I won't have all the extra social media snippets. I hope you understand and I'll try my best to still put in the important details in writing format from those parts.

Taehyung began pulling his headset off as he went backstage, heavy breaths escaping his lungs while sweat covered his face and dampened his shirt.  His staff members were very attentive, dabbing his face with a towel, taking his headset, giving him water. As they passed through a hall, Taehyung’s eyes trailed around his surroundings, spotting the same guy from before, one of his brother’s men, leaning against a wall. When  Jeongguk noticed them passing by, he pushed himself off the wall and immediately began trailing after him. 

Taehyung silently cursed to himself, remembering Jin’s words briefly of having one of his own men as his new bodyguard. He wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea considering the bodyguard he  has, well, _had_ , was shit and  didn’t do his job. At the same time, however, he wasn’t too keen on the idea of being tied to Jin’ s business even more.

When they reached his dressing room, he immediately began changing out of his attire, wanting to just get into comfortable clothes and leave.

“Taehyung, I’m sorry. We didn’t realize they’d ask you to perform another song that wasn’t your comeback,” One of his  newer managers , Sungmin, said, clearly concerned by seeing how exhausted the idol looked.

Taehyung smiled politely, shaking his  head, “It’s fine. No one could have expected there would have been  a slot they needed to fill. ”

Sungmin eyed him up and down,  “Are you feeling alright? You seem more drained than usual .”

Jeongguk walked into the room, seeing how the staff members that were present were trying to attend to Taehyung; buttoning up his shirt and tucking it in for him, using a small fan to cool him off, fixing his hair. 

“I’m fine, Sungmin,” Taehyung assured, though the way his eyelids looked heavy and a slight lack of color to his face, proved he wasn’t. 

Jeongguk noted that the manager didn’t seem so convinced either, but he didn’t push the matter further.

“Alright, well you have your fansign right after this. So try to hurry so we can be on our way,” Sungmin said, flipping through papers that appeared to be a schedule.

“I just have to fix his makeup,” Jimin said, already pulling out everything from his bag.

The manager sighed, giving one more glance at Taehyung, worry etching its way onto his face before he turns around and leaves the dressing room. Several of the remaining staff members followed, leaving only Jimin and Taehyung once again, forgetting that Jeongguk was leaning against the wall near the door silently.

When Jimin realized the door had closed, he shook his head as he applied eyeshadow to Taehyung’s eyes, “Tae, you’re only hurting yourself.”

“I’m fine, Jiminie,” Taehyung said, not even missing a beat to shoot the other down. “Once promotions are over, I’ll stop.”

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, his arms crossing over his chest as he watched them. What were they talking about? Stop what?

“Your manager s should know, or at least one of them, ” Jimin said, continuously fixing his makeup before he sighed and set his brus h down, leaning back onto the vanity table.

Taehyung slouched in his chair, a pout gracing his features, “I’m just so tired.”

Jimin tilted his head to the side, assessing the idol’s drawn features, “That’s why you should eat, Tae. At least a piece of fruit or something.”

“No, not just that. I-”

“You’re not eating?” Jeongguk’s voice echoed in the room, startling the other two as their eyes snapped towards him.

“Jesus fuck!” Jimin held a hand to his chest, “How long have you been there?”

Jeongguk ignored him, his eyes solely trained on Taehyung, “Answer me.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows pinched together, his lips tugging down into a scowl, “I don’t remember you ever having or being given authority over me. And though my brother may have assigned you to be my new bodyguard, let’s get one thing straight,” He stood from his chair, his head a little faint before it cleared,  “It hasn’t been approved by my company and it _still_ doesn’t give you any sort of authority. So mind your own business and stop eavesdropping on matters that have nothing to do with you .”

Jeongguk chuckled softly, remaining unfazed by Taehyung’s little outburst, “You’re company will approve it. And as far as authority, considering I’m your new bodyguard,” his tone sounded displeased on the word ‘bodyguard’,  but he continued,  “it’s my job to ensure your safety. If you’re not eating, you’re not exactly being safe, are you?”

Jimin eyed the man, his mouth slightly parted in shock, before he glanced at Taehyung’s enraged face. His best friend was fuming, his face gaining little color as the anger forced his blood to pump harder.

Pressing his lips into a hard line, his eyes glaring daggers at Jeongguk, he let out a deep breath through his nose , “You don’t have to listen to my brother’s orders, you know. You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to be my bodyguard.”

Jeongguk snorted, “You think I want to do this, babysit you?” He shook his head, “But unfortunately, your brother happens to be my boss. If I don’t keep you alive, I don’t get paid and I may as well die by your brother’s hand too. So yeah, I do _have_ to do this.”

Taehyung licked his lips, pulling his eyes from Jeongguk’s  slightly hardened expression and looking at Jimin, “Sungmin is waiting, we should go.”

Jimin nodded, already packing up hi s belongings. Taehyung  put his hoodie on, his eyes flashing to Jeongguk once more. He knew it was a pointless argument , but the fact of the matter was, because of Jin’s screwup, they were both put in a position neither of them wanted to be in.

When they made their way through the building, Taehyung could already hear the screaming coming from outside. As they came out of the elevator, there were photographers and a few fans that managed to make it in, nearly pushing through the security that was trying to hold them back.

Sungmin let out an annoyed sigh, “What the hell is this? They’re supposed to keep them outside.”

Taehyung swallowed dryly upon seeing the crowd, his head growing dizzy. It’s been almost a week since he’s had a proper meal, only taking small bites of his snacks to get him through, along with protein drinks. And it was all his own choice for his comeback. He wanted to ensure he looked good for it.

“You, new guy, make sure no one gets near Taehyung, do you understand?” Sungmin directed towards Jeongguk.

Jeongguk scoffed, nodding his head. Of course he understood. If anything happened to Taehyung, Jin would surely have his head. However, the only problem Jeongguk could find at the moment was that he was still a part of the mafia, and he figured it’d be best to keep his face hidden for the time being. He pulled up his mask and moved towards the idol.

Glancing at him, he could see Taehyung’s eyes blinking rabidly a few times, almost as if he was trying to clear his vision. When the idol stumbled, that’s when Jeongguk realized it was probably due to the fact the idol apparently hasn’t been eating properly.

Shaking his head, wondering  why Taehyung would risk his health like that, he rested his hand on the idol’s lower  back.

Upon the gesture, Taehyung looked at him, his own mask pulled up with a questioning stare, “What are you doing?”

Jeongguk kept his eyes forward as they made their way through the crowd, “I have to get you through this somehow and it’ll be easier if you don’t end up collapsing before we make it to other side.”

Taehyung eyed him, watching how Jeongguk checked every  inch of his surroundings, using his arm as a sort of barricade to keep fans from rushing him. To say the least, Taehyung was appreciative. Even if neither of them clearly liked the situation, at least Jeongguk was still taking it remotely serious. It was a relief.

The crowd was hard to get through, but they managed. And for once, Taehyung wasn’t pushed or rushed, Jeongguk made sure of that. The second they reached the car, Taehyung slid in, followed by Jeongguk and Sungmin.

Taehyung allowed his head to fall back against the headrest, his eyes closing momentarily. Sungmin eyed him, “Taehyung. Is there something going on? Are you sick?”

Taehyung opened one eye long enough to take in the concerned look that once again settled on his manager’s face before closing it again, “No. I’m fine. I’m just a little stressed, just like every other comeback. It’ll pass.”

Jeongguk narrowed his eyes at Taehyung, even though the other couldn’t see him. Why was he lying? It’s his manager.

Sungmin sighed before turning his attention towards Jeongguk, “You’re the new bodyguard?” Jeongguk looked at him, a simple nod being his answer, “ I haven’t received any contracts. What’s your name?”

“Jeongguk. And you haven’t received my contract because there isn’t one. It was a last minute decision made before the recording,” Jeongguk said, “But I’m sure there will be a meeting about it.”

Sungmin didn’t seem convinced, “A last minute decision from  whom ?”

“You’re boss’s boss,” Jeongguk said simply.

Upon hearing that, Sungmin’s eyes widened almost comically as his attention snapped to Taehyung. Huh, so Jin’s reputation is pretty well known throughout the entire company, Jeongguk thought. It makes sense considering he owns it, but he rarely makes an appearance to count.

Taehyung was listening to the conversation, even if his eyes remained closed. 

So his name was Jeongguk? At least he knows what to call him now. But it still didn’t make him any more enthusiastic about his brother’s decision. This wouldn’t deter Jaebum from trying anything. And as much as he hated to admit it, there was that small knowing feeling that no one, not even Jeongguk, could protect him. 

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, Taehyung nearly slipping into a slumber until they arrived a little too quickly for his liking. He was just feeling incredibly thrown off today, not wanting to do anything or make any public appearances. If he had a choice, he’d rather have gone home and just curled up in bed for the rest of the day.

The fansign started soon after he arrived. It  ended up being something that made this whole situation a little better, seeing his fans’ faces and smiles. He loves knowing that his music is something that can genuinely make other people happy. But occasionally, throughout the event, he would be reminded that there was quite possibly someone from Jaebum’s family watching him, keeping an eye on him. And that would just make his smile drop. 


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung was in the conference room back at his company now, letting out a heavy sigh as he set his phone down. He didn’t realize how much he lost control of his façade today, allowing his fans to see  exactly how he was feeling. He didn’t like worrying them.

Namjoon was sitting at the end of the table, a soft expression on his face as he watched Taehyung.

“Tae, are you okay?” Namjoon asked.

Taehyung looked at him, “I feel like I’ve been asked that a hundred times today. If not from Sungmin, then from my fans.”

“They’re worried, Tae,” Namjoon said, “It’s quite clear that something’s bothering you.”

Scoffing, Taehyung nodded, “That’s an understatement.”

The room grew silent as Taehyung slipped into his thoughts, his face falling gradually. Something  was definitely bothering him. When he thinks about his life ; his fans, his music, it makes him happy to a degree, but then there is that part that he never wanted. He never wanted to be tied to the mafia. He never wanted the beginning of his career to be carried through from Jin’s resources. He never wanted any part of that.

What he wanted was to work hard himself, to work up to his success. He wants to know that he got here for his talent and dedication alone and not for some strings that his brother pulled. He knows  Jin wanted him to be happy, but he went about it the wrong way and he’s still doing it. Now his life is in danger _again_ and it feels like everything around him is just going to come crashing down on him.

Sometimes he even wishes that he could go back in time. He finds himself thinking that he’d willingly endure the abuse his father inflicted upon him if it meant saving not only himself, but his brother from this cruel fate.  They could find some other way to get out, to pursue their dreams, to live. 

His thoughts were cut short, however, when the door to the conference room opened. Hoseok came striding in, a glowing smile on his face. Taehyung wishes he could smile like that himself right now and actually mean it. 

“I was called?” Hoseok sang as he plopped down in the chair next to Taehyung, “What’s with all the excitement? I heard Jin came by?”

“Yeah, excitement,” Taehyung chuckled softly, humorlessly.

Hoseok frowned when he saw the tired look on Taehyung’s face. He nudged his shoulder, “What’s wrong, bub?”

Taehyung shook  his head. Make that one-hundred and  one times he’s been asked today. The door opened again a few seconds later, and Taehyung didn’t have to turn around to know who it was. Jin walked in, followed by Yoongi and Jeongguk behind him. They closed the door and sat opposite of Taehyung, Jin sitting at the other end of the table.

Taehyung could feel his brother’s stare burning into his skull, but he couldn’t find the will to actually look.  He could feel the tension settling in the room, however. It was never good if the Kim brothers were at odds, but it’s been like that since Jin’s  position almost got him killed last time, nearly succeeding .

Namjoon cleared his throat, leaning forward, “Uh, we should probably start.”

Taehyung inhaled deeply, his shoulders rising and falling steadily as his eyes trailed up, only to lock with Jeongguk’s. He couldn’t see anything in the latter’s eyes. It seemed dark, cold, and completely void of any emotion. Though, he supposes someone would have to be like that to do what they do on a daily basis. 

“Taehyung?” Namjoon said.

Taehyung’s attention snapped to him, “I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I haven’t said anything yet…” He furrowed his eyebrows, “Are you sure you’re okay enough to be here?”

The question finally hit the last string of his patience, “Well, I don’t know. I just came back from a recording, so that’s exhausted me enough. But before that, I found out that my loving brother somehow managed to piss off one of the most powerful families in the country and now they’re after my life. So really,” he glanced at Jin, “it’s just another Tuesday, right?”

It was clear to everyone that Taehyung was being sarcastic, but it was also clear how on edge the idol was.

Jin hated how much his younger brother, someone who should be able to look up to him, seemed to hate him so much now. “Taehyung, please just -” 

“No,” Taehyung snapped, stunning the room into silence, “Was last time not enough? Was me ending up in the hospital for over a week,  _flat-lining_ , not enough to make you realize  that  what you’re doing is only hurting me? Do you not even care anymore? Have you grown so cold-”

“Taehyung,” Yoongi spoke softly, causing Taehyung to look at him.

Taehyung leaned back in his chair, swallowing the lump in his throat, “I guess it doesn’t even matter. Just tell me how it’s going to go this time.”

Namjoon glanced at Jin, noticing the eldest’s inability to speak as his eyebrows were drawn together, his eyes  piercing into the table. He knew Taehyung’s words affected him, it was obvious.

Clearing his throat again, he sighed, “ Security will be tightened more than usual. We’re going to screen all of the staff that we know to be civilians, make sure they’re not actually worki ng under Jaebum’s family. Your schedule will have to be shifted around a bit, but it won’t affect your promotion week.”

Taehyung nodded, “Fine.”

“And Jeongguk will be your new personal bodyguard. He’ll go wherever you go, no excuses. If you have any worries, you bring them up with him.”

Glancing up, Taehyung could spot Jeongguk’s bored expression. If this were his first impression, he’d be concerned, but remembering how Jeongguk actually worked to keep him safe just a couple of hours ago, he knew he would do the job well.

“Do you have any problems with that?” Namjoon asked.

Jeongguk’s eyes fell on his, resorting in them staring at each other intently before Taehyung shook his head.

“He’s made me feel safer in the last couple of hours than my last bodyguard did,” Taehyung said, surprising a majority of the table, “ The only problem I have , you already know of .”

Taehyung watched as a slight crease formed between Jeongguk’s eyebrows, no doubt thinking back to the w ords said in the dressing room.

“Because of his ties to me?” Jin asked, finally breaking his silence.

“Because of his ties to the mafia, Jin,”  Taehyung said, forgoing the honorific as he was too aggravated with his brother to show that respect. “But like I said, I guess it doesn’t matter considering everything that’s happening is mafia business anyway.”

Everyone at the table glanced around at each other. They all knew how Taehyung felt about their profession, even Jeongguk was coming to realize to what extent his feelings reached, but unfortunately they were all powerless in this moment. Escaping mafia business wasn’t an easy thing to do. 

After the silence stretched to a point beyond uncomfortable, Taehyung sighed, “Is that all then? Can I go? I’m tired and I have to be here early tomorrow for practice.”

Namjoon glanced at Jin who only nodded solemnly in return, “Yes, Taehyung, you can go. Jeongguk,” Namjoon looked at the youngest, “will you accompany him? Make sure he gets home safe?”

Jeongguk nodded, pushing his chair out from the table before standing. Taehyung stood from his own chair, grabbing his phone and making his way towards the door. He didn’t bother even so much as glancing at his brother, finding it harder and hard er to even be in his presence. It’s been over three years, but he still feels like he hasn’t even been given enough time to properly forgive him, or try to understand, what happened last time. Now they were in the same situation again, but with someone far more dangerous.

Taehyung pu lled the door open and left, Jeongguk letting out an annoyed sigh as he tried to catch up to the idol. The conference room was filled with silence once more. Everyone was waiting, expecting, for Jin to say something. But he didn’t. Instead, after a couple of minutes, he simply stood from his chair and left the way the other two had.

Hoseok let out a low whistle, “So, it’s really bad this time, huh?”

Yoongi nodded, a worried frown present, “The family that’s causing so much trouble is Jaebum’s.”

“Oh shit,” Hoseok looked at Namjoon with wide eyes, “He threatened Taehyung?”

Namjoon ran his hands down his face before leaning back in his chair, “He did. And Taehyung,” he licked his lips, letting out a soft sigh, “I don’t even blame him for how he’s acting. He’s not like us. He’s an innocent who walked out from this life, cut ties.”

“But you can’t really cut ties when your brother is the leader of one of the most powerful families,” Yoongi commented.

“No,” Namjoon shook his head, tapping the table with his index finger as he let his thoughts wander, “No, you can’t.”

“It’s obvious, but Taehyung is still hurt from what happened in the past. He hasn’t even forgiven Jin yet, and now with all of this on top of that, I’m worried their relationship will never be repaired,” Hoseok said, slouching in his chair at the thought.

“As much as I hate it,” Namjoon pursed his lips, his brows furrowing, “there’s nothing we can do. It’s something they’re going to have to fix on their own. ”

Taehyung and Jeongguk sat in silence inside the car as it drove through the gate. It seemed to be the only type of atmosphere they knew in the little time they’ve spent together. Jeongguk, though he was curious, didn’t push a bunch of questions onto Taehyung and Taehyung didn’t bother commenting on anything that was said in that room. They know where they stand with each other, and it’s better not to push those boundaries if it isn’t necessary.

However, Jeongguk would be lying if he said he didn’t notice how much everything seemed to be taking its toll on the idol. He remembers briefly the smile he saw when he first walked into the dressing room today, before Taehyung and Jin spoke, before the impromptu performance, before the meeting. Now, it seemed like that little spark of light had simply vanished and Taehyung was just tired, worn down.

Don’t get him wrong. Jeongguk doesn’t care for the idol, but unfortunately, his well-being is in his hands. And after he’s found out about the horrible eating habits, it’s only made matters more complicated.

As the car pulled up in front of the pathway to his front door, Taehyung opened his door, but stopped when Jeongguk called his name.

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk said, his eyes trained on the idol.

Taehyung sighed, turning his head to glance at Jeongguk, “What?”

Jeongguk paused for a second, trying to figure out what he should say. What was he even planning on saying in the first place?

“Eat a real meal tonight,” was what came out, and Jeongguk mentally cursed himself for that being the only thing he could come up with.

Taehyung faltered for a second, his eyebrows furrowing just slightly as he eyed the bodyguard. However, when he realized all he saw was still the empty darkness in his eyes, the lack of emotion, he knew Jeongguk didn’t actually care, and he never expected him to. It would have just been a nice change for someone, besides Jimin, to notice when he was silently pleading for help. He felt like he was drowning with everything coming at him, but he would never admit that to anyone. 

If there was one thing the nights of abuse from his father taught him, it was to never show weakness. And so he never did.

Taehyung snorted and nodded, “Right. Sure.”

He stepped out of the car, getting ready to close the door, but Jeongguk jumped out of his seat and slammed his hand against it, keeping it from shutting. He peeked out at the idol.

“I’m serious, Taehyung. This, what you’re doing, isn’t benefiting you at all. Your body needs a real meal to perform the intense choreography you’re given,” Jeongguk insisted, surprising both himself and Taehyung.

A couple of seconds  were spent in silence, pure shock on Taehyung’s face, before he hesitantly nodded, “Fin e.”

Jeongguk moved his hand, allowing Taehyung to close the door and walk into his very expensive looking house. The car drove off seconds later, the gate closing behind it. When Taehyung  stepped inside and  closed his door, he let out a heavy breath he didn’t realize he was holding and leaned back against the door, his eyes closing  momentarily in exhaustion .

He told Jeongguk he would eat a meal, but he couldn’t risk the extra calories at the moment. He _needed_ to look his best for these promotions.  There were only a couple of days left anyway. He’ll be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost  four in the morni ng and Jeongguk was still awake. It was a normal routine. He didn’t exactly have a  regular sleeping schedule. He would just sleep whenever he had the opportunity or when he got too tired.

Now, he was in the armory back at the house . Standing next to the metal table, his hands moved fast as he disassembled and reassembled a 9 MM Beretta. The second he was done, he slammed it on the table, his eyes shooting up to Yoongi who clicked the stopwatch just as fast.

Yoongi let out a low whistle, “Congrats, kid. Your new record is fourteen seconds.”

Jeongguk couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face, pumping a fist in the air, “Yes!”

Yoongi chuckled, setting the stopwatch down on the table, “I really don’t know how you do it. If I tried to beat your record, no doubt I’d jam my finger.”

“No one can beat the king when it comes to this,” Jeongguk gloated, putting the  gun back where it belonged with the rest of the handguns.

“Right, _king_ ,” Yoongi snorted.

Jeongguk looked back at him, “Hey, name one person who could beat me.”

“Jin,” Yoongi said, not even wasting a second.

“Nope. His record was fifteen seconds which means I officially beat him too, which in turn, makes _me_ the king,” Jeongguk pumped another fist into the air.

Yoongi couldn’t help but smile fondly at him. Seeing the younger like this, so excited like a child gets, is refreshing. It’s been too long since he’s seen Jeongguk smile properly. Though the situation isn’t ideal, it’s enough.

However, of course it wasn’t bound to last long. Jin came striding into the room, an alarmed and equally furious expression on his face. Jeongguk’s smile vanished, his mood doing a complete one-eighty.

“What’s wrong?” Yoongi asked.

Jin looked at them with a hardened glare, “You best g et that gun back out, Jeongguk. We have to get to Taehyung’s place _now_.”

Jeongguk didn’t even question. He quickly pulled his gun back out, along with a full magazine and a spare. They followed Jin, no questions asked by either of them, and got into one of the cars.

It was minutes later when they pulled up to the gate at Taehyung’s house, the security guard looking into the car with furrowed eyebrows.

“No visitors,” The guard said.

Jin poked his head out from the back so the guard could see him through the window. His eyes widened almost comically .

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was you. Just a second,” The guard stuttered, quickly pushing the control for the gate to open.

The second they pulled up to the front, Jin hopped out of the car, his  hand resting on the gun attached to his hip . He glanced around the perimeter cautiously, Jeongguk and Yoongi following. Though the two figured there probably wasn’t any immediate threat, otherwise they would have been far more cautious, they couldn’t help but wonder what exactly was going on.

Jin started pounding on the door, ringing the doorbell incessantly, “Taehyung!”

“Jin, what the hell is going on?” Yoongi finally asked.

Jin groaned in exasperation as Taehyung still failed to answer. He reached into his  coat pocket, pulling out a small stack of photos and carelessly handing them over to Yoongi. Jeongguk and Yoongi both shared a look before the older of  the  two start ed scanning the images, his face becoming almost expressionless.

“Fuck,” Yoongi whispered, his grip tightening on the photos.

A loud crash brought Yoongi ’s and Jeongguk’s heads snapping up, only to see Jin’s foot lowering back down as the door swung open. On the other side just so happened to be a startled, wide-eyed Taehyung with bed head and  dressed in silk pajamas.

“What the-” Taehyung looked from Jin, to the two behind him, to the broken door jam, and back to Jin, “What the fuck, hyung?!”

Jin didn’t even stop to answer his brother. He stormed right in, his head  snapping to each and every side. Yoongi followed him, sending an apologetic glance Taehyung’s way as he scanned the parts of the house Jin wasn’t.

Jeongguk let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his forehead as he stepped through the door. When he looked at the idol, he froze. Taehyung’s face was no longer sleep filled, but rather twisted into  anger as he stared  toward the direction Jin went.

“Tae hy -”

Taehyung swung back around, his anger now focused on Jeongguk. It takes a lot for Jeongguk to feel uneasy, and maybe it’s because the idol is  a Kim , but he couldn’t ignore that small skip of his  heart as he was met with Taehyung’s livid expression.

“You better tell me what the fuck is going on right now,” Taehyung’s voice was eerily deep, cold, “ Why the hell is my brother busting through my door at four in the fucking morning?”

Jeongguk swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck, “I’m…not actually sure.” And he wasn’t. He never saw what Yoongi was looking at, what fueled the sud den panicked behavior from Jin.

“There’s no one here, right?” Jin asked, coming down the steps. He turned to Yoongi who just finished scanning the lower level, “Did you find anyone?”

“No, it’s empty,” Yoongi said.

“Did you think I had some one-night stand over?” Taehyung asked accusingly, “Seriously, what the hell is going on?”

Jin sighed, taking the pictures from Yoongi’s hand and handing them over to Taehyung, “I received that just before I came here.”

Taehyung looked down at the photos, his eyebrows furrowing, “This is-”

“You. Going into  you r home, the company…the grocery store. Even when you were wearing a mask, disguised, they knew it was you,” Jin said, his jaw set tight, “They’ve been watching you, following you.”

Taehyung was at a loss for words as he continued flipping through the pictures, sitting down on the stool next to his door. When he reached the one of him going into a grocery store, dressed like a civilian with a mask and hat, that’s when it hit him. He looked up at his brother, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the right words.  His  blood ran cold.

“This picture…” Taehyung glanced back down at it before passing it to Jeongguk to give to Jin, the younger glancing at it as well, “That was two weeks ago.”

Yoongi looked at him, “Two weeks ago? You’re sure?”

Taehyung nodded,  “It was  the day I came back from the States.”  He glanced at Jeongguk before looking at Jin, “So…they’ve been watching me this entire time? Before you even did something against them?”

Jin cursed under his breath, his eyes glued to the photo, “What the hell are you playing at, Jaebum?” He whispered to himself. 

“Hyu ng,” Taehyung’s eyes were big, only exposing a small ounce of fear. Though Jeongguk is sure he’s probably feeling more than he’s letting on. “What does this mean?”

Jin looked at him, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt helpless. He couldn’t provide Taehyung with answer s when he didn’t even have them himself. All he knew now was that Jaebum must have been planning this for some time now, using his dead runner as an excuse to execute whatever the hell he was planning.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned to Jeongguk, “You’re staying here with Taehyung until further notice. I don’t want him going anywhere, in or out of this house, without you by his side.”

Jeongguk looked at him, trying his best t o keep his expression neutral, b ut really, all he wanted to  d o was decline. He didn’t want to be around the idol any more than he already had to at the company, but now he has to _live_ with him?

“What the fuck?” Taehyung snapped, glaring daggers at his brother, “No. He’s not staying here. My life is already screwed up enough as it is, I don’t need someone from the mafia living with me, not after everything I’ve done to try and cut ties.”

Jin’s face fell for a second at his words, but it hardened not a second later, “Taehyung, your life is in danger. So either Jeongguk stays here with you, in your home where you’re most comfortable, or you move back in with me in the main house. It’s your decision.”

Taehyung grit his teeth, his eyes narrowing further. He knew Jin wasn’t bluffing. If he didn’t choose, Jin would choose for him and he already knew what his decision would be. Letting out a huff of breath, he shook his head.

“I’m not leaving my home,” was Taehyung’s only response, but it was answer enough.

“Great. Then Jeongguk, you’ll be moving in starting today,” Jin said, “It’s only temporary until this shit is sorted.”

Jeongguk looked at Taehyung and they could both see it, feel the same thing. Neither of them wanted this, but neither of them were willing to argue with Jin either. Taehyung scowled as he looked away, clutching the fabric of his pajama pants near his knees. Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned back to Jin, his only response being a single nod.


	6. Chapter 6

“Perfect. That’s great, Tae,” Hoseok clapped his hands, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

Taehyung had his hands on his hips, heavy  breaths escaping his  lungs , his chest heaving. He looked at himself through mirrors that stretched across the wall , seeing his shirt sticking to him , sweat glistening on his neck . Some of his hair was plastered to his forehead, drenched. But what caught his attention the most was how much paler he looked than his usual golden color.  However, what made him smile just  slightly was how his face didn’t appear bloated and how his body appeared to be getting more and more toned as days went on.  Hoseok seemed to notice too if the way he was eyeing him was any indication.

“Uh, let’s take a short break. Get some water, Tae,” Hoseok said, moving to turn the music off.

Taehyung nodded, but he couldn’t even find the strength to walk the short distance to his water bottle. Instead, he just plopped down and leaned back until he was  l ying like a starfish in the middle of the dance studio, his chest still very noticeably rising and falling heavily.

Meanwhile, Jeongguk was sitting on one of the chairs  at the back of the dance room, his eyes trained on Taehyung. He knew why it was taking so much out of him. He knew the idol probably didn’t eat last night like he told him to , and he knows for sure that he didn’t eat this morning. The most he had was a protein shake and that was it.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed Hoseok walking up to him, glancing concernedly back at Taehyung.

“So,  can I ask what you’re doing here?” Hoseok asked, leaning against the wall next to Jeongguk’s chair, dabbing his face with a towel. “Not that I mind, i t’s just, usually Taehyung’s security doesn’t come with him to practice.”

Jeongguk snorted, “Yeah, well you heard Namjoon yesterday. His security is being tightened…” he watched as Taehyung’s eyes slipped closed, his breathing less harsh than before, “and then Jin got another threat yesterday. Photos of Taehyung.”

“Photos?” Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, tossing the towel over his shoulder and crossing his arms over his chest, “What kind of photos?”

“Little things. Him leaving his house, going to a grocery store. They’ve been watching him since before all this shit blew up yesterday,” Jeongguk spat, “And now Jin has ordered me to practically move in with him, follow his every move, until everything is sorted.”

“Jaebum’s really pushing it, isn’t he?”  Hoseok leaned his head back against the wall and looked at Taehyung, “He doesn’t deserve this. We chose this life. We knew what we were getting into, but Taehyung…the only choice he had was this or being abused.”

Jeongguk looked up at him. He’s heard it from Yoongi and Jin, but it was always passing conversation. He never knew to what extent the abuse went, but from the sounds of it, Taehyung seemed to get the worst between the two.

Instead of stretching the conversation on, he simply hummed in response. Taehyung appears to have fallen asleep, light puffs of air escaping his parted lips. Between what happened just a couple of hours ago and everything else, he’s not surprised it’s wearing the idol down. But he was damn sure about one thing; Jeongguk was going to get Taehyung to eat _something_ .

Jeongguk sighed as he leaned his shoulder against the wall,  his eyes on the monitor backstage as he watched Taehyung perform once again . He could see by the way the idol should be looking directly at the camera during certain parts, but his focus was completely off.  Some of his steps were wrong, but barely noticeable. In fact, none of his fans seemed to really notice anything was off . To anyone who didn’t know the real cause behind it, he would appear to just be overly tired.

The sound of someone sighing next to him caused Jeongguk’s head to turn, raising his eyebrows as he looked  at Taehyung’s makeup artist.

“I wish he would just listen to me,” Jimin shook his head, “With as much as he  exercises, he doesn’t need extreme diets. And his body is perfect anyway.”

Jeongguk tilted his head, his eyes narrowing, “Are you two-”

Jimin looked at him, wide-eyed, “No!” He shook his head, “No, he’s just my best friend,” he studied the bodyguard, “I’m Jimin, by the way. We’ve seen each other, but we haven’t officially met yet.”

Jeongguk nodded, turning his attention back to the monitor, “Jeongguk.” He pursed his lips in thought, “You’re his best friend, which means you know what his favorite food is, right?”

Jimin smiled, “Mm-hmm. Right now, at least. It’s jajangmyeon,” he looked back at him, furrowing his eyebrows, “Why?”

Jeongguk shrugged, “I’m feeling a little hungry is all.”

He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down a few things before finding the nearest  BigHit  staff member and handing it to him.

“Could you order these for Taehyung when he returns to the company? He personally requested it ,” Jeongg uk smiled politely

The man glanced at the slip of paper and nodded. Jeongguk  grinned , turning back to the monitor. He was going to get the idol to eat one way or another, and he just so happened to come up with a plan.

Jimin eyed him, “You know, when I first saw you two, you seemed like you hated each other. But…you actually care about him, don’t you?”

Jeongguk frowned, wondering where he could have possibly gotten that idea from, “I don’t. What I care about is my job, which unfortunately happens to be looking after Taehyung. I’m not exactly doing my job very well if he’s harming himself, am I?”

Jimin’s face fell, “Right. I guess that makes sense, seeing as how you used to work closely with Taehyung’s brother.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Shrugging, Jimin smiled snarkily, “Whatever you think it means,” he sighed, “I’ll meet you guys back in the dressing room.”

Jeongguk was left with an annoyed feeling. He didn’t like how the other just completely dismissed his question. In fact, he didn’t like how he seemed to share certain personality traits that were just like Taehyung’s. 

When Taehyung finished his performance and came off stage, he could barely stand on his own. The room was spinning, his heart was beating too fast, he felt faint. Jeongguk grimaced. He truly felt like he was babysitting a child.

Coming up beside him, pushing some of the crowding staff out of the way, Jeongguk grabbed onto his elbow and led him back towards his dressing room. Taehyung could feel the grip, but he was too out of it to really notice who it was.

The second that door closed, Jeongguk was pushed out of the way again as several staff members began cleaning the idol up. Fixing his clothes, his hair, his makeup. Luckily, Taehyung was one of the first to perform which meant he was allowed to relax until he had to go back out for the award.

By the time the staff had finished, Taehyung was practically sitting like a zombie in his chair, his head resting on his arms which wer e folded over the vanity table. Jimin walked up to him, setting a banana down next to Taehyung’s arm. It caused Taehyung to lift his head, eyeing the fruit before putting his head back down.

Jimin sighed, “Taehyung, please just eat the banana. It’s not going to do anything. It won’t suddenly add a pound, but it will keep you from fainting when you go back out there.” 

Taehyung slowly lifted his head again, glancing at Jimin before looking back at the fruit. Grumbling some words about how he hates how Jimin is always right, he angrily peeled the banana. He could always work it off later, but unfortunately, right now he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to make it two feet from his chair without collapsing. 

Jeongguk arched an eyebrow at the interaction, feeling only slightly relieved that he won’t have to drag Taehyung’s unconscious body because he was too stubborn to eat. It wasn’t much, but at least it gave his body some sort of fuel to power through.

The room was pretty large, Jeongguk noted. There were two couches, several vanities even though Taehyung was the only idol using this room, a back table filled with various snacks and drinks. But right now, they were the only three in the room, besides two of the female staff that were sitting on the couch farthest from them, quietly conversing and texting away on their phones.

The sound of his phone dinging with a notification broke his focus from Taehyung eating the banana. He wanted to make sure he _actually_ ate it. Letting out a sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

**Seokjin (Boss):**

**Jeongguk**

**You're still with Taehyung, right?**

**Jeongguk:**

**Yes sir**

**Seokjin (Boss):**

**How is he?**

Jeongguk pursed his lips, glancing up from his phone and at the idol. As much as he knew he should probably tell Jin, it didn’t take a genius to know that Taehyung doesn’t want his brother a part of his career. And this, no matter how dangerous it can be, unfortunately is a part of his career. If he told Jin, and the older came storming in here to scold Taehyung about it, it would only make Taehyung hate him and make his job harder.

Letting out an exasperated breath, he glanced back at his phone. Never once did he think he would ever lie to Jin, especially not for someone he really didn’t care for.

**Jeongguk:**

**He's fine, Sir**

**Almost done with his recording and then  
we'll head back to the company**

**Seokjin (Boss):**

**Good**

**Remember. Never take your eyes off of  
him**

**I'm trusting my brother's life with you,  
Jeongguk, because I trust you**

**I know very well what you're capable of  
which only makes me a little more relaxed  
about the situation**

**And I don't say this often, if ever, but thank  
you, Jeongguk**

**Jeongguk:**

**No thanks necessary, sir. I'm just doing my  
job**

**Seokjin (Boss):**

**But this was never supposed to be the kind  
of job you would have to do. So accept my  
gratitude**

**Jeongguk:**

**Of course sir. Thank you**

**Seokjin (Boss):**

**Let me know when you get back to the  
company safely**

**Jeongguk:**

**I will**

Jeongguk felt like it was odd to receive such words, but it was only evidence as to how much  Jin truly cared about his brother, even if Taehyung didn’t like to acknowledge it.

About an hour later and they were finally finished. Taehyung had changed back into his comfortable attire and they were making their way towards the exit, until Jeongguk stopped, causing the idol to plow right into him.

“Ow, what-” Taehyung glared holes at Jeongguk’s back, “Why’d you stop?”

Jeongguk had his eyes trained outside, or more specifically, the black windowless van that was parked across the street. In front of the building were more than dozens of fans with cameras of all sorts, security keeping them at bay as they waited for their idols to come out. Which is why it was odd when Jeongguk looked a little closer, seeing the faint outline of a camera lens pressed against the front window, aimed at the building doors. 

“We can’t go out this way,” Jeongguk said.

“What? Why?” Taehyung asked, trying to peek over Jeongguk’s shoulder as the male blocked him.

“I’m almost positive one of Jaebum’s men is out there, waiting for you to come out,” Jeongguk glanced around, “I doubt he’d try something out in the open like this, but we can’t be too careful.”

“H-How do you know?” Taehyung tried to look, but he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

“The van across the street,” Jeongguk said. He looked behind him, trying to figure out another way for them to leave without being spotted.

“It could be a fan? Or a reporter?” Taehyung said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Jeongguk turned his attention to him , “There are plenty of areas for them to get better  images, closer views. If they were a fan, a reporter, or even a sasaeng, they wouldn’t be waiting in a suspicious van like that where people will constantly be getting in their way.”

Taehyung swallowed, glancing back at the van through the window. Jeongguk was right. Even if he wasn’t, he didn’t want to take that chance.

“What do we do?” Taehyung asked, finding his hand automatically grappling onto Jeongguk’s sleeve.

Jeongguk glanced down at the hold before sighing. He reached down and took that very same hand, taking it into his own as he began pulling him in the opposite direction.

“We’ll find another way out,” Jeongguk said.

They ended up passing the rest of the staff, Jimin and Sungmin included. Jimin grabbed Taehyung’s arm, “What’s going on?”

Jeongguk looked at him, “Risk of security. You and the others go, they are only after Taehyung. You guys will give enough of a distraction for us to get out another way.”

Sungmin glanced at Taehyung, alarm in his expression. Though it was also the manager’s job to ensure Taehyung’s safety, he happens to be one of the few that knows about Taehyung and who his brother is. In other words, he knows where his place is.

“There’s a back exit. You should be able to get out that way,” Sungmin said.

Jeongguk nodded, tugging Taehyung’s hand, “Let’s go.”

They made it through the back exit, and luckily, it was completely deserted. Only a few cars were there, but Jeongguk needed something that would conceal their identity better. His eyes raked the parking lot until they landed on a motorcycle. He didn’t even waste a second before pulling Taehyung that direction.

“We’re using this? Shouldn’t we use something safer?” Taehyung asked, feeling a little uneasy about riding on  a death trap.

“Right now, this is the safest,” Jeongguk said as he pulled the spare helmet out from the little cubby, handing it to Taehyung, “The helmet and visor will block our faces and it’s small and fast enough for us to maneuver if we have to. Just hold on tight and don’t fall off.”

Jeongguk swung his leg over, sitting down as he began hotwiring the bike. Once the engine kicked on, he quickly put his helmet on and  glanced back at Taehyung, gesturing for him to hurry up. Cursing to himself, Taehyung listened , put ting his own helmet on and g e t ting on the back.

The only problem with this choice of a ride was that it was a sports bike, which meant Taehyung was practically leaning on Jeongguk as he wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.  But oddly enough, he couldn’t find it in himself to care, not with the situation they were in.

Jeongguk revved the engine before pulling out of the parking lot, making a sharp turn away from the crowd and the van. Taehyung glanced back, and as far as he could see, the person in the van didn’t pay much attention to them at all. Letting out a small breath of relief and squeezing his eyes shut, he tightened his hold around Jeongguk. The last thing he wanted was to fall off.

**Twitter:**

**BigHit Entertainment**

**Due to a risk of security, idol Kim Taehyung had  
to be escorted out a back exit for his safety. We   
sincerely apologize to his fans for the sudden  
departure of our idol. We ask that you please  
understand and take his safety into consideration.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Taehyung had his head resting on a pillow,  his eyes closed while he was curled up in a blanket. Soft breaths escaped his nose as he slept. Jeongguk was sitting in one of the armchairs slightly diagonal from where Taehyung was, his head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling.

When they had returned to the company, Jeongguk practically rushed Taehyung inside in case they were followed or someone else was waiting for them. He couldn’t take any chances. However, since then, the  idol was oddly silent. He didn’t really acknowledge anyone or anything, just a small nod when Jeongguk asked if he was okay.

And then the second they got into his dressing room, Taehyung practically collapsed on the couch, curling himself into a ball as he almost immediately drifted off into sleep. Jeongguk didn’t really have anything else to do but sit around and make sure no harm came to him, but frankly, he was bored out of his mind.

That was another downside to this job. There was absolutely nothing for him to do but sit and wait. At least beforehand, he would go on various tasks that Jin gave him and it provided his life with a little excitement. Now, everything was dull. Even Jaebum wasn’t taking action like they all expected him to, and though he doesn’t wish that on Taehyung, it just makes his job even more uneventful.

Jeongguk sighed, pulling out his phone from his pocket as he remembered Jin’s orders from before.

**Jeongguk:**

**We're back at the company now**

**But there was a little problem**

**Seokjin (Boss):**

**What problem?**

**Jeongguk:**

**One of Jaebum's men was camping outside  
Music Bank**

**They were in a black windowless van with a  
camera**

**I couldn't get a close enough look, but I'm  
sure it was one of his men**

**Seokjin (Boss):**

**Is Taehyung okay?**

**Jeongguk:**

**He's fine. He's resting now**

**There were dozens of cameras and reporters.  
One of them could have gotten the van in one   
of their photos**

**If we can get our hands on them, then we can  
see who it is**

**Seokjin (Boss)**

**That's good thinking**

**I'll get Yoongi on it. We'll bribe them if we have  
to**

**Thank you for getting Taehyung out safely,  
Jeongguk**

**Jeongguk:**

**Of course, sir**

Putting his phone away, he leaned forward and ran his hands down his face. He looked back at Taehyung, only to see the idol still peacefully sleeping away.

There was a quiet knock on the door a couple of seconds later. Jeongguk stood up and walked over, silently opening the door to see who it was.

“Here’s Taehyung’s food,” The staff member from before said.

Jeongguk honestly completely forgot he asked for it. He nodded, taking the two bags full of to-go boxes, “Thank you.”

The staff member nodded and turned around to leave. Jeongguk closed the door quietly, making his way back towards the table. He began taking the containers out, sorting the various foods he ordered. The  second he started opening them, Taehyung stirred. His eyes slowly opened, only to see Jeongguk sitting in a chair he dragged from one of the dressing tables right across from him, on the other side of the table. He was hunched over slightly as he took small bites of the food he ordered.

Taehyung’s stomach practically growled at both the smell and the sight of the dishes, “What are you doing?” His voice was groggy as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Jeongguk looked up at him, “I’m eating the food I ordered.”

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced around at the empty room . Jeongguk ordered all of this food for himself? “That’s a lot.”

Pursing his lips, Jeongguk nodded, “It is, isn’t it? Feel free to have some.”

Looking back up at the bodyguard, Taehyung quirked an eyebrow, “No, thank you. I’m still on my diet.”

Jeongguk paused, wanting to  rebut, but he decided to just stay silent, “Okay.”

Taehyung watched silently as Jeongguk scooped into the jajangmyeon, taking a rather large bite. Damn, he was so hungry and the food looked so good.

Jeongguk looked up again, only for Taehyung to quickly look away. Swallowing his food, his pressed his lips together to keep from smiling. So Taehyung was strong-willed, he’ll give him credit for that. Jeongguk just has to be a little more persistent then.

He used his chopsticks to pick up a small piece of bulgogi. He stood up and came around the table, sitting down next to Taehyung. The idol looked at him wide-eyed.

“What are you doing? Why are you so close?” Taehyung tried to inch away, but Jeongguk grabbed his arm, gently pulling him back.

“Say ‘ah’,” Jeongguk said, slightly grinning.

Taehyung glared at him, “I’m not a child, Jeongguk.”

“Well then just take it so I don’t have to treat you like one,” Jeongguk inched it closer and Taehyung looked down at it.

Jeongguk moved the meat closer to where it brushed the idol’s lips and Taehyung’s eyes snapped back up to his. He scoffed, his eyes narrowing. “Damn it,” he whispered before eating the bulgogi, keeping his eyes locked with Jeongguk’s.

“See?” Jeongguk smirked, reaching forward and wiping the corner of his lips with his thumb, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Taehyung swallowed harshly at the action, a loud gulp sounding in the roo m as he stared at the bodyguard. Jeongguk seemed to realize what he did a little too late if the way he snapped his attention away was any indication. He cleared his throat, standing up and moving back to his seat.

“Either you eat  it  yourself or I’ll have to force you to eat,” Jeongguk said, keeping his eyes on anything but Taehyung.

Meanwhile, Taehyung was still stuck on the small action that for some reason made his heart skip a beat. It didn’t mean anything. They didn’t even like each other. It was probably just because Taehyung hasn’t had very much affection lately that his heart did that. No, he knew he couldn’t stand Jeongguk and the feeling was clearly mutual.

The room became awkward as they both sat there silently eating. Luckily, however, the door opened minutes later and Jimin came striding in with his makeup bag.

“Taehyungie!” Jimin sang, not noticing the bodyguard who was literally sitting right in front of Taehyung, “Did Jeongguk get you your food-”

Jimin’s mouth snapped shut when he finally noticed the half dozen to-go containers on the table, Jeongguk sitting there silently with his eyes down as he ate his own portion.

Taehyung, however, caught Jimin’s words. Swallowing his food, his eyes trailed from Jimin to Jeongguk, “ _My_ food? I thought you said you ordered this for yourself?”

Jeongguk’s eyes narrowed at Jimin who sat down next to the idol, a guilty expression on his face, “Clearly I lied. Now finish eating.”

Taehyung opened his mouth to say something else, but the sound of Jeongguk’s phone chiming interrupted him. Letting out a deep sigh, Jeongguk put his chopsticks down and fished out his phone. While Jeongguk was looking at his message, Jimin shrugged at Taehyung.

**Yoongi hyung:**

**Hey kid  
**

**Jin told me about what happened earlier.  
I'm glad you guys are okay**

**I found some photos, thanks to a lot of  
bribing**

**The pictures aren't very clear, but I need  
you to tell me if this is who you saw?**

**[Attachment: 1 image]**

Jeongguk squinted at the image, zooming in to the blurry picture. Yoongi was right, the picture wasn’t very clear, but he could have sworn he’s seen that person before. He glanced away from his phone, trying to remember exactly where it was he’s seen him .

“Are you okay?” Jimin asked, shoving some kimchi into his mouth.

Jeongguk looked up at him, then at Taehyung who had the same expression, before standing up, “I’m fine. Just keep eating.”

He moved to the armchair he was sitting in before where his coat was resting on the back. That face…he’s seen it before. He pulled out the pictures Yoongi had given him, scanning through them for the second time to see if maybe he was in one of the photos.

When he came across the picture of Taehyung pulling into the driveway at his house, that’s when it clicked.

‘No visitors’ . The guard’s face, his voice echoed in his mind.

“That fucker,” Jeongguk whispered. It made sense now how they managed to get such clear photos and how they knew where Taehyung would be. His own guard to his house was working for Jaebum.

Throwing the photos back into his coat pocket, he opened Yoongi’s messages.

**Jeongguk:**

**Does he look familiar to you?**

**Yoongi hyung:**

**Should he?**

**Jeongguk:**

**He's Taehyung's guard at his residence**

**I just looked through the photos again  
and I didn't notice it before**

**But in the picture of Taehyung at his  
house, the guard is missing from where  
he's supposed to be positioned**

**He's the one that's been taking the photos**

**Yoongi hyung:**

**Shit**

**Does Jin know yet?**

**Jeongguk:**

**No. I just now found out**

**Yoongi hyung:** ****

**I'll let him know**

**When are you taking Taehyung home?**

**Jeongguk:**

**Now, actually**

**The guard doesn't know he's been made**

**Which means he most likely won't do  
anything to expose himself**

**I'll get Taehyng through the gate and deal  
with the guard myself**

**Yoongi hyung:**

**Good**

**Jin and I will meet you there**

**Just don't kill him, Guk**

**Jin will want to question him so make sure  
he can still at least talk**

**Jeongguk:**

**I'll try my best**

**Yoongi hyung:**

**Jeongguk**

**Jeongguk:**

**He'll be alive and breathing, hyung**

**Yoongi hyung:**

**I'll meet you there then**

“Seriously, what’s wrong with you? You’ve got that furrowed brow that makes it look like you want to kill someone,” Jimin joked, elbowing Taehyung’s side who looked less enthused.

“Jeongguk, what’s going on?” Taehyung asked, a worried frown on his face.

Jeongguk rubbed his forehead, “We’ll pack up the rest of the food and take it with us, but we should get you home.”

Taehyung knew better than to even question anymore. Something must have happened. He nodded and started packing up the food, putting them back in the bags with the help of Jimin.

“Wait, you’re leaving already though? It’s still early,” Jimin said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

“It’s better he gets home and rests properly. He can’t get restful sleep here,” Jeongguk said, both telling the truth and using it as an excuse.

Jimin’s expression turned to one of understanding, “Yeah, okay.” They stood from the couch and Jeongguk walked over to take the bags, “I’ll see you tomorrow then. Last day of promotions!”

Taehyung giggled, “Yeah, I’m excited.”

Jimin looked back at Jeongguk, “Make sure he gets home safely.”

Jeongguk scoffed, “What do you think my job is?”

“A job you didn’t want?” Jimin stated plainly.

Jeongguk rolled his eyes, “Whatever. Let’s go, Taehyung.”

Jimin rubbed his arm comfortingly before he left.

When they arrived at the gate of Taehyung’s house, Jeongguk got out, confusing Taehyung.

“Where are you going?” Taehyung asked. 

Jeongguk glanced towards the guard, seeing him eyeing Jeongguk skeptically. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, trying to poke his head out the open door to see what Jeongguk was looking at, but Jeongguk gently pushed him back in.

“I have to speak with your guard about security around here,” Jeongguk said.

Taehyung didn’t seem like he believed it, but he didn’t argue either. He sighed, leaning back against the seat as Jeongguk closed the door. Jeongguk watched the car drive past the gate and around towards the front door. He waited until he saw Taehyung get out and get inside his house, closing the door behind him. Then he waited some more for the driver to leave.

Once the gate was closed again, Jeongguk walked towards the little building where the camera monitors were, where security was supposed to be watching over the perimeter. He found the guard there, switching through the cameras. Jeongguk stepped in, closing the door and locking it behind him.

He cleared his throat to gain the guard’s attention, “Excuse me.”

The guard’s head snapped up, quickly standing from his chair, “Y-Yes?”

Jeongguk quirked an eyebrow at the jumpy behavior. He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’m just going to make this real simple for you. You’re working for Jaebum, aren’t you?”

Eyes widening for a second, the guard instantly shook his head, “No! I would never!”

And that’s how Jeongguk caught him. He snorted, “You say you’re not, but you wouldn’t even know about him unless you were acquainted with him in some way. I know for a fact Jin doesn’t share details like that with simple security,” he took a step further into the room, his eyes narrowing, “What has he asked of you?  Is it just the pictures or is there more?”

The guard glanced around nervously, “I-I told you. I’m not working for him.”

“I’m really not in a patient mood. So do us both a favor and just tell me the truth. I’d rather not beat you to a bloody pulp if I don’t have to,” Jeongguk said.

That seemed to make the guard waver for a second, but Jaebum must have his claws in this one deep considering he quickly shook his head once again.

“I’m not lying. I don’t work for him,” The guard was persistent, but the thing about Jeongguk’s job is, he’s an expert when it comes to people lying to him.

Jeongguk tsked, shaking his head. With a sleight of hand, he pulled his gun out and strode over to him, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the wall, the barrel of his gun now pressed against his forehead. Jeongguk’s eyes seemed to have darkened, his patience run out.

“I told you not to lie to me. Now you’re going to end up with a bullet in your head if you don’t tell me the fucking truth right fucking now,” Jeongguk spat, putting a little more pressure on his throat.

The guard gasped, his words becoming strained, “N-No.”

Jeongguk’s eyes narrowed further, his finger itching to pull the trigger, but he remembered Yoongi’s words. He couldn’t kill him, not yet at least. They needed him alive, but Yoongi only specified on keeping his speech intact.

“Alright.” 

Jeongguk put his gun away. Just as quickly, he tightened his hold and yanked him from th e wall, swinging him around and sliding his hand to the back of his neck. H e slammed his face down onto the desk. Blood immediately trickled from the guard’s nose, but Jeongguk repeated the action once more for good measure. Pulling him back up, he tilted his head to make eye contact.

The guard’s nose was noticeably broken as blood ran down his lips and chin, some of it splattered onto his cheeks.

“Now, do you want to change your answer?” Jeongguk asked.

The man choked on his blood, but he still managed to splutter that one word, “No.”

Jeongguk smirked, slamming his head down once more. When he pulled him back up, this time he threw a fist into his gut, causing the man to double over. 

“Tell me what Jaebum ordered you to do,” Jeongguk snarled.

Gasping, the guard stumbled back as Jeongguk released his hold on the back of his neck. Jeongguk watched as he swallowed, his face barely recognizable from the amount of blood and the swollen bruises forming.

“I won’t…” he gasped for air, swaying on his feet, “I won’t tell you.”

Jeongguk growled as he grabbed a handful of the guard’s shirt in one hand while he used his other to punch him across the face. Once, twice, three times.

“Tell me what he wants!” Jeongguk yelled, throwing him to the ground. He kicked him in his stomach, “What the fuck does he want with Taehyung?!”

Before the guard could answer or Jeongguk could hit him again, the door was kicked open. Yoongi rushed in, glancing around until he saw Jeongguk hovering over a bloodied and barely conscious man.

“Damn it, Jeongguk! I told you to keep him alive!” Yoongi snapped, bending down next to the guard. He tilted his head side to side, checking his pulse next.

“He’s still alive,” Jeongguk sighed exasperatingly. “He won’t tell me shit.”

Yoongi looked up at him, “And you thought beating the shit out of him would make him tell you? You know as well as the rest of us that people like him are trained, brainwashed even, to accept de ath rather than spill secrets.” Shaking his head, he looked back down at the now unconscious guard, “We’ll have our inquisitor interrogate him. She’s probably the only one who can crack whatever Jaebum did to keep him from talking.”

“There you are,” Jin walked in, stopping right next to Jeongguk. He frowned when he saw the guard, then glanced down at Jeongguk’s bruised and bloody hand before looking up at the younger. He sighed, “I take it you didn’t get anything useful out of him then?”

Jeongguk shook his head, his jaw clenched tight in irritation, “No.”

“We’ll take him back, have him questioned. I’ll let you know if we find anything,” Jin eyed him, “Where’s Taehyung?”

“In the house. I made sure he got in safely before I came here,” Jeongguk said.

“Good. You should get inside. He’s probably realized by now that your absence has something to do with me,” Jin grimaced. “He’s too smart for his own good sometimes.”

Jeongguk nodded, moving towards the door until two other men walked in. He briefly remembers seeing them around the main house. He hasn’t really taken the time to try and get to know everyone. He prefers keeping to himself mostly.

“Ah, right. Jeongguk, this is Lee Hongbin and Lee Jaehwan. They’re taking over security here. I much prefer having my own men, people I trust, watching over Taehyung,” Jin said.

Jeongguk nodded to the two, receiving a similar greeting in return. He moved past the two, glancing back at the guard before continuing towards the house. It was now that the adrenaline was no longer pumping through his system as hard as before that the stinging, aching sensation on his hand was starting to kick in. He shook his head, trying to calm his temper before  he walked in.

When he got inside, he went straight to the kitchen, right where Taehyung happened to be. The idol hadn’t turned around, but he heard the footsteps.

“Hey, so I know this whole living situation isn’t ideal, and we don’t even like each other that much, but I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try and get along, right?” Taehyung muttered,  taking a plate out of the microwave , “I warmed up the food so we can finish eating-”

Taehyung was cut off with the sound of the faucet turning on. Furrowing his eyebrows, he finally turned around to see Jeongguk holding his hand under the water, his hand that was bloody and bruised. He let out a small gasp, instantly setting the plate down and rushing over to the sink.

“What happened?” Taehyung asked, attempting to take Jeongguk’s hand so he can help, but the younger pulled his hand back.

“I’m fine. It’s nothing,” Jeongguk grimaced, turning the faucet off and grabbing some paper towels. He patted his hand dry, toss ing the towels once he was done. “I need to take a shower. Could you tell me which room I’ll be staying in?”

Taehyung was silent for a second, only staring at Jeongguk. He wasn’t stupid and it was obvious something clearly happened, but he also knew Jeongguk probably wouldn’t say anything. Swallowing bitterly, he sighed and nodded.

“I’ll show you,” He said quietly, moving past him.

Upstairs, Taehyung showed him the spare room that unfortunately was closer to his own room. He would have shown him one of the others, but this one was the biggest with an attached bathroom.

“Here,” Taehyung held the door open, allowing Jeongguk to walk through, “Do you have any clothes?”

Jeongguk ran an exasperated hand down his face, shaking his head, “Shit, I completely forgot.”

Taehyung pursed his lips, “I’ll lend you some of mine, but I want them back. We’ll get your clothes tomorrow.” Jeongguk looked at him, an unreadable expression on his face that Taehyung didn’t like. “What?”

Jeongguk shook his head, “Nothing.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, he glanced down at Jeongguk’s hand, “Once your done, come back to the kitchen and I’ll wrap that.”

“That’s not necessary-”

“I wasn’t asking,” Taehyung’s voice was stern, no room for discussion.

Taehyung made his way to his room, leaving Jeongguk with a set glare on his face. He picked out some of his looser clothes, a pair of grey sweatpants and a white shirt. It may still be a little snug, but it’ll work.

When he went back into the room, the shower in the bathroom was already running. He pushed the door that was left cracked open, only to be welcomed by a shirtless back.

“You couldn’t wait?” Taehyung sigh ed, setting the clothes on the counter.

Jeongguk glanced at him, “Thank you.”

Taehyung halted, his eyes slowly making their way to Jeongguk’s face. Did he just thank him? Not wanting to push it, he simply nodded.

“Sure,” was Taehyung’s only reply before he left the bathroom and the bedroom altogether, making his way back to the kitchen.

Taehyung had the food transferred to pots on the stove, keeping them covered and warm until Jeongguk got out. He was patiently sitting at the breakfast bar, the first aid kit in front of him as his eyes focused on nothing in particular.

Seeing Jeongguk’s hand like that, the small specks of blood that had reached his cheeks…it was all too familiar and it was only one little reminder as to why he pushed Jin and all of it away. They hurt and kill people for a living, and for what? Drugs? Guns? Money. 

All Taehyung could question right now, however, is who Jeongguk just hurt? Who was close enough, who was a threat to him, for him to come back like that? Then he remembers how he said he was going to talk to his guard about security measures.

Taehyung swallowed dryly, practically hearing the gulp as he thought about it. It probably was his guard, but he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to know why. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know that for two years, some one he trusted with his safety while he slept has been working for someone he despised more than anything.

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk’s voice sounded behind him, causing the idol to slightly jump in his seat. Jeongguk eyed him as he came closer, sitting on the stool next to him. “Are you okay?”

Taehyung cleared his throat and nodded, turning in his seat to face Jeongguk, their knees almost touching.

“I’m fine. Let me see your hand,” Taehyung said, opening the first aid kit.

While Taehyung began gently applying ointment to his split and bruised knuckles, Jeongguk didn’t take his eyes off the idol’s face. Another aspect about his job was being able to analyze people, and from the drawn brows and slight tug of Taehyung’s lips as he focused solely on Jeongguk’s hand, it was easy to tell there was something he was thinking about.

“You’re curious?” Jeongguk asked, trying to catch Taehyung’s eyes, but the idol didn’t even budge. “About who I did this to?”

Taehyung’s hand paused from wrapping the bandage, before he swallowed and shook his head, “I’m not.”

Jeongguk frowned, “You are. I can tell you, you know.”

Taehyung cut and taped the bandage, letting out a heavy sigh as he began putting everything back in the kit, “I don’t want to know, Jeongguk. I don’t want to know any of it.”

And Jeongguk knew then that he was telling the truth. He didn’t  really know what the boundaries were when everyone talked about Taehyung cutting ties, but now he knew the idol meant everything. He didn’t want any sort of knowledge about what they do, or what goes on. He didn’t want to be a part of anything to do with them or their affairs, and the only reason he most likely agreed now is because his life is in danger.  He’s accepting his brother’s protection, but nothing beyond that.

A quiet sigh from near the stove grabbed Jeongguk’s attention, not even realizing that Taehyung had moved. He looked over at the idol, seeing him pull out two plates.

“Are you still hungry?” Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk nodded, “I can eat.”

“Then the food is done,” Taehyung said, setting one of the plates with all of its fixings on the counter, a pair of chopsticks next to it.

Jeongguk stood up, making his way towards the other. He picked up the plate, glancing at Taehyung just once before moving back towards the kitchen table.

“Thank you,” Jeongguk said, already digging in.

Taehyung shrugged, scooping out his own fixings, “You bought it, I just reheated it.”

Jeongguk paused, glancing up at Taehyung’s back. Actually, he didn’t buy it. It was one of the staff members, but he didn’t think that would be of much use to bring up now. “Right,” h e said softly.

So much for trying to get along. He’s positive he tainted Taehyung’s mood with the pushing and his appearance when he came in. He kept his eyes down as the idol joined him at the table, thinking it’d be best not to try and interact.

And that’s how it went for the rest of the day. Considering Taehyung was still supposed to be at the company working on his album, it wasn’t a surprise t hat things were a little  off . After they finished eating in silence,  which wasn’t too awkward, they sort of went their own separate ways. Taehyung apparently had his own studio in one of the guest rooms, so he disappeared there until it was time for him to go to sleep, all while Jeongguk just tried to keep himself entertained by reading or using the idol’s home theatre to his advantage.

By the time evening hit, and Taehyung was still holed up in his studio, Yoongi showed up with a bag of Jeongguk’s clothes and necessities.

“Thanks, hyung,” Jeongguk said, his voice sounding exhausted.

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s wrong, kid?”

Jeongguk shrugged, glancing up the stairs, “I don’t really think it’s going to get much easier here. Taehyung hates everything to do with the mafia, which includes me. I don’t blame him, but it makes things a little difficult and…uneasy between us.”

Yoongi sighed, patting the younger on the shoulder, “It’ll get easier, Guk. He’ll start to warm up eventually, just give him time.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Jeongguk said unconfidently.

“He warmed up to Namjoon, Hobi, and me. Besides,” Yoongi snorted, “It’s not like you’re too fond of him either. You make that more than clear, and he can read that. Why would he give you the benefit of the doubt if you’re not even trying either?”

Jeongguk glared at him, “You know what, I think I’m good. Thanks for bringing my clothes, but you can leave now. I’m sure Jin hyung is looking for you.”

Yoongi turned back towards the door, letting out a soft chuckle, “Sure, Guk. Text me if you need anything else.”

Jeongguk nodded, holding the door open for the older, “Let me know what the guard says.”


	8. Chapter 8

Seokjin was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He stood in the hallway to the cellar of their main house, the walls made of brick and stone. The faint screams and pleading echoed in his ears from the other side of the metal door he stood next to. He turned his head towards the stairs when he heard footsteps descending.

“How’s Jeongguk doing?” Jin asked when he saw Yoongi.

Yoongi shrugged, “As well as he can. You know how he is, and you know how Taehyung is.”

Jin sighed, nodding before leaning his head back against the wall, “That I do. I bet they’re having all kinds of fun right now.”

“I’d say,” Yoongi said sarcastically. A particular louder scream sounded, causing Yoongi to glance at the door briefly, “How’s the interrogation going?”

Jin pursed his lips, “I’m not so sure. Based on how many screams I’ve heard, I don’t know how much the inquisitor will have left to interrogate.”

“She’s definitely a ruthless one,” Yoongi commented.

“But she’s usually good at getting what we need. This guy, however,” Jin glanced at him, “he seems pretty loyal. Either that, or Jaebum has threatened him with something he fears more than death apparently.”

Yoongi hummed, the loud sound of the metal door opening cutting him off before he could reply. They both looked up, Jin pushing himself off the wall to try and get a peek inside, but the door closed just as fast.

“So?” Jin looked at the inquisitor, “Were you able to pull anything out of him?”

Yoona looked at him with a bored expression before turning her attention back to her hands, wiping the blood with a rag.

“Yes,” she sighed. She looked back up at Jin with a pout, “He was no fun though. You told me you’d get me a better one next time. This one started screaming too early.”

Yoongi just eyed her, a chilling feeling settling in his stomach. They’ve all killed people,  it’s a part of their job , bu t Yoona seemed to like it a little too much. Maybe that’s why she made such a good inquisitor. The screaming and the blood never got to her like it eventually got to everyone else.

“It was an urgent matter, Yoona. You understand,” Jin said, his eyes narrowing into a challenging look.

Yoona pursed her lips, “Yeah, alright.”

“So what did you learn?” Jin asked as all three of them started making their way back towards the stairs.

“Well, he’s been working the job as your brother’s guard for two years, but he’s been with Jaebum for only a year and a half,” Yoona explained, glancing at her nails. She sucked her teeth, “Well that’s going to take forever to get out.”

“Yoona,” Jin scolded, “Back to the topic at hand.”

“Right.” They started climbing the stairs, heading into one of the corridors as Yoona continued, “Basically, Jaebum dangled  Changmin’s girlfriend’s life in front of him. The cliché act that gets anyone to do what you want.”

“Wait…Changmin?” Jin asked in confusion.

“The guard, that’s his name,” Yoona shook her head. “So anyway, like any lovesick person out there, he of course agreed. But _then_ I guess Changmin’s guilt got to him and he tried to back off like a couple of months ago, so Jaebum killed his girlfriend.” She overdramatized it by slid ing her index finger against her neck.

“If Jaebum killed his girlfriend, the one thing that was making him help him in the first place, why did he stay after?” Yoongi asked.

Yoona looked at him, “Because after his girlfriend was dead, all that was left that he truly valued was his own life. Jaebum knew that and threatened him.”

“This still doesn’t add up. Why would the pictures only be dated from two weeks ago if Jaebum has had him watching Taehyung for a year and a half ?” Jin said, rounding the corner with the other two following.

Yoona clicked her tongue, “Changmin isn’t an inside man. He’s not a part of Jaebum’s family, so the information you get from him is what I’m telling you now.  He doesn’t know what Jaebum wants with Taehyung exactly. He just knows that he must have had this planned for a while, based on the very specific orders he received.”

“Besides the pictures?” Yoongi frowned.

“Taehyung had a boyfriend about a year ago,” Yoona said, surprising both Yoongi and Jin because neither of them knew. “When Jaebum found out, he would have Changmin follow them on some of their dates and update him. After a while, Jaebum ordered him to threaten Taehyung’s boyfriend and make them break up. When he succeeded, he asked Changmin to start sending the footage from around Taehyung’s house. Then the pictures thing started a couple of months later.”

“So he’s been watching him, but he hasn’t actually tried anything,” Jin murmured to himself.

“Is that all then?” Yoongi asked.

Yoona looked at him and nodded eagerly, a bright smile on her face. It was another thing that gave Yoongi chills. Just looking at her, she has the appearance of an innocent girl with a bubbly personality. No one would ever suspect she tortures and kills people happily for her daily job.

“Thanks, Yoona,” Jin said.

“Mm-hmm,” Yoona glanced back from where they came, “Oh, also, you might want to get the cleanup crew in there. He’s not dead, but it’d probably be better to just put him out of his misery.”

Jin paused, glancing at Yoongi, before nodding, “Okay.”

“Great! Call me if you have another suspect or something,” Yoona called over her shoulder as she headed for the door.

The second the front door closed, Yoongi visibly shivered, “She freaks me out so much.”

Jin chuckled, “Just be glad you’re not her enemy.”

Yoongi sighed, “I’m thankful for that every single day.”

Jin’s smile faded as he thought about what they just learned. “I don’t know why I was expecting we’d be able to get more information from a pawn. But what I question more is why Jaebum has been watching Taehyung so resolutely.”

“Well, it’s clear now more than ever that he was already planning on turning you into an enemy,” Yoongi said, “He used your little mess-up to do just that.”

“Why hasn’t he shown himself? He hasn’t even tried to force me into giving him anything or doing anything and I don’t like it. I don’t like how silent he’s being,” Jin growled, running a hand through his hair exasperatingly.

Yoongi shook his head, “Jaebum is a very clever man. When he plans something, he takes into account every outcome and consequence possible. It’s why he’s so good.” He hesitated, glancing back up at Jin, “We’re not going to stop trying, but you and I both know tha t if Jaebum doesn’t want us to know something…”

“No. I will figure out what the hell he wants with my brother if it’s the last thing I do,” Jin snapped, his eyes filling with anger. “He doesn’t get to win this. Taehyung is only in this because of me and I will get him out.”

Yoongi simply watched him as he slowly began to unravel. As much as he wanted to try and council Jin, he knew it would be a moot point right now. So he’ll just stand there and let him build himself up until he slowly begins to come undone. It’s the only time Jin starts to see things for how they are.


	9. Chapter 9

To say Taehyung was far more rejuvenated than he has been all week would be an understatement. And he has no one to thank but Jeongguk, seeing as how he was the one  who practically force d him to eat. At this moment, however, as he finished up his last recording with a smile on his face and still full of energy,  he didn’t even care about their disinterest towards each other.

He was heading backstage, taking his microphone off and handing it to the staff, before continuing towards where Jeongguk was waiting for him. But as he reached that point, his smile slowly faded  when he saw the other talking on the phone and running a hand down his face in exasperation. Jeongguk’s eyebrows were pinched together, his eyes seemingly darker than normal as he spoke into the phone with a hushed, but aggravated tone. It was quite clear the bodyguard was irritated, and anyone around him who noticed made sure to keep their distance.

Taehyung didn’t realize how long he was watching, or the fact that he even stopped walking, until he caught Jeongguk casually glancing up at him. Pressing his lips into a thin line, Taehyung wasn’t sure what to do now. Jeongguk looked away and muttered a few more words before hanging up.

“Taehyung, we need to get you back to your room,” Sungmin said.

Taehyung nodded, finally tearing his gaze away from Jeongguk as he followed his manager. Jeongguk sighed as the idol passed him, poking his tongue in his cheek with a roll of his eyes before following. 

“You did great, Taehyung,” Sungmin complimented as they walked briskly down the hallway, two other staff members trying to  dab the sweat off his face with a towel and keep him cool with a small fan at the same time.

“Thanks,” Taehyung mumbled, his thoughts mostly focused on who Jeongguk could have been talking to. Or maybe not so much _who_ , but rather _what_ they were talking about for Jeongguk to look so annoyed.

Instinctually, Taehyung glanced behind him, his heart skipping a beat for a second as he didn’t even bother to check before if the other was following. But he was surprised by the sudden relief he felt when he did indeed find Jeongguk trailing after them, and once again, their eyes locked for a miniscule of a second.

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, probably wondering if something was wrong. Taehyung couldn’t bring himself to answer in any form, whether by mouthing the words or just a gesture. 

After what happened yesterday and seeing Jeongguk the way he did, though he was annoyed by it, he took the time to think about it and came to the conclusion that he was grateful. He didn’t like what Jin or any of his people did, but knowing Jeongguk came back with a bloodied hand because he was trying to protect him made him feel slightly guilty for being so cold towards the other, even if it’s the same treatment he was receiving in return.

Realizing he was staring too long once again, he turned back towards the front, pretending to listen to Sungmin.

“Taehyung?” Sungmin said, gaining the idol’s attention.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t pretending well enough because he completely missed everything his manager was telling him and now he didn’t even know what he was asking him.

Taehyung quirked his head to the side, confusion written on his face. Sungmin noticed and let out a heavy sigh.

“Did you even hear anything I just said?” Sungmin asked tiredly.

“Um,” Taehyung was distracted by the sudden brush on his shoulder, turning to his other side to see Jeongguk next to him now.  The bump seemed to be by accident as Jeongguk was trying to avoid running right into someone, leaning closer to Taehyung’s side, only to move away once the person passed.

“Taehyung,” Sungmin said again, his voice more stern.

Taehyung shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts that appeared suddenly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

Sungmin sighed, looking at the idol worriedly, “You would tell me if you’re feeling okay, right? Because lately you seem more out of it than usual, and as your manager, I need to know these things.”

“I’m fine,” Taehyung said softly, offering a small reassuring smile. “I just have a lot on my mind, but I’ll try to stay focused.”

Sungmin nodded, seeming happy with the response, “Good. Anyway, you have your las t fansign today after the award is  announced. After that, you’re free to do what you want.” He pursed his lips, eyes narrowing slightly, “I should tell you to work on your album, but I know with everything going on-”

“I’m fine, Sungmin,” Taehyung said, “Really. I’ll work on my album, no need to worry.”

“Alright. Just…take a break every now and then,” his manager said.

Taehyung chuckled softly, nodding in agreement, “I will.”

“Okay.” They stopped next to his dressing room, “Take a short rest, I’ll be back in about  fifteen minutes for the awards.”

Taehyung watched Sungmin leave, followed by the staff members after he dismissed them. He really wasn’t in the mood to have someone touching him constantly or blowing air on him. He appreciates it, and he knows it’s a part of their job, but he just wanted some time alone.

Letting out a deep sigh, he turned back towards the door, only to find Jeongguk leaning against the wall next to it with his arms crossed over his chest. Oka y, so maybe he won’t be alone, b ut it’s not like Jeongguk really makes his presence known, usually staying quiet and keeping to himself. _Usually_.

“Are you okay?” Jeongguk asked.

Taehyung eyed him, “You’ve been asking me that a lot recently.”

Jeongguk shrugged, “Trying to be polite, but I’ll stop.”

“No, it’s…” Taehyung licked his lips, shaking his head as he still couldn’t seem to look past their mutual disinterest for each other, “Nevermind.”

Taehyung pushed the door open, walking in and leaving it open for Jeongguk to follow. He heard the door close behind him and the second it did, his shoulders relaxed almost immediately. Besides Jeongguk, he was completely alone now. No people invading his space, no cameras. 

Don’t get him wrong. He knew what this life would be like when he decided to become an idol , and he still loved it, but sometimes it was just too much to deal with all of the attention. Sometimes he missed the simple peaceful moments, like morning walks or being able to go out and enjoy a nice dinner without the chance of someone recognizing him. 

And now, not only was  it the risk of one of his fans  or reporters catching him, but now Jaebum and his family were involved. He remembers when sasaengs were his only biggest concern.

Taehyung let out a low groan as he sprawled out on the couch, too tired to even think about anything. He laid down on his back, his right hand resting on his stomach as the other hung off the edge of the couch. He let his eyes slip closed, resting them for just a second.

The faint sound of rustling echoed in his ears, but he paid it no mind, knowing it was probably just Jeongguk getting into a snack or something. However, when he felt the light weight of something press on his chest, and then a cool moist feeling on his cheek, he slowly opened his eyes.

Jeongguk was standing next to the couch, holding a cold water bottle  against his cheek. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, lifting his head to glance down at his chest , only to see a banana resting there. Letting out a low snort, he laid his head back down and looked at Jeongguk.

“Are you going to keep forcing me to eat, even if I’m not hungry?” Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk’s expression was impassive, pressing the water closer, “I can’t trust you saying you’re not hungry, and I can’t afford Jin getting on my ass if you faint. So eat the banana and drink the water. Keep your energy up.”

Taehyung sighed, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the banana and water and sat up. As he began peeling the fruit, Jeongguk took comfort in the armchair diagonal from him, letting out a content sigh as he leaned back into the cushion.

“Who were you talking to on the phone earlier?” Taehyung asked, taking a bite of the banana.

Jeongguk glanced at him, “Yoongi.”

Just as Taehyung thought. He chewed quietly, pondering if he should ask what it was about. Normally, he wouldn’t even bother. He wanted less knowledge on all of that if possible, but now with everything going on with Jaebum, he isn’t so sure if that _is_ possible now.

Swallowing, he looked back up at him, “About what?”

Jeongguk quirked an eyebrow, sitting up just a bit, “I thought you said you don’t want to know. That’s what you said last night at least.”

The sudden reminder made Taehyung realize exactly why he said that. It doesn’t matter if it’s about him. He doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to constantly be looking over his shoulder, and he fears that if Jeongguk told him now, whatever it was, would cause him to do just that.

Taehyung remained silent, his eyes falling to his banana as he took another bite. Jeongguk studied him, his eyes narrowing just slightly.

“Are we still trying this ‘getting along’ thing?” Jeongguk asked.

It wasn’t funny in any way, but Taehyung couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. He nodded, looking back up at Jeongguk after he swallowed once more, “Only if you put in the same effort as me.”

Jeongguk tilted his head, contemplating the idea. He shrugged, “Fine.”

They sat in silence after that. Taehyung finished both his banana and water, feeling quite refreshed after wards. Jeongguk was busy looking around the room, taking everything in.

“Why do none of your staff wait in here with you?” Jeongguk asked, turning back towards the idol. “Don’t they usually stay with their idols?”

Taehyung sighed, leaning back, “Usually, yeah. And they sometimes come in and out, but…they know I prefer time by myself when I can get it. So they just do their own thing until I have to start getting ready.”

“They’re very lax, aren’t they?” Jeongguk rested his head back, “I’m sure the peace and quiet is nice considering your job.”

Taehyung hummed, eyeing the other. This was weird. They were having a normal conversation without snide comments or tension. It was unfamiliar and he doesn’t do too well with unfamiliar.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Jeongguk’s head shot back up, but he relaxed when he saw Jimin and Sungmin walking in.

“I have to touch up your makeup, bub,” Jimin said, walking towards the couch with his makeup bag.

“You’ve got five minutes, Jimin, then we have to get him back out there,” Sungmin said.

Taehyung stood up, Jimin still recovering any marks that may be noticeable. There wasn’t many. Taehyung had a very good and very clear complexion without makeup. In fact, as Jeongguk eyed him, he wasn’t sure why the idol even needed it. But he doesn’t verbally question it. 

“We’ll multitask. Let’s walk and fix,” Taehyung said, gesturing for Jeongguk to follow.

They managed to get Taehyung back in time, Jimin touching up his face expertly. All of the staff members and managers of other idols waited backstage with each other, their eyes focused on the monitors or some of them talking amongst themselves. 

Sungmin started clapping with a bright smile on his face when Taehyung was announced the winner for the third day in a row.

“He was definitely born for this,” Sungmin muttered as he glanced at Jeongguk. 

He patted the bodyguard on the shoulder, and Jeongguk clenched his jaw. He wasn’t a fan of being touched so familiarly by someone he doesn’t even associate with very much.

“You’re doing a good job,” Sungmin said, watching Taehyung through the monitor as he performed his encore. “He definitely seems more at ease with you as his bodyguard, even if you two don’t care for each other much.”

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, turning to look at him, “That isn’t-”

Sungmin snorted, “You don’t need to lie. Everyone can see how much you two get on each other’s nerves, but even so, you don’t let that interfere with your job.”

“Yeah, well,” Jeongguk rolled his shoulders back, letting out a sigh as he turned back to the monitor, “his brother can be terrifying.”

A light laugh escaped Sungmin’s mouth, nodding in agreement, “Yeah, he can be.” He glanced at Jeongguk, “I’m sure you’ll find there’s more to it than that being the only reason. Taehyung is a good kid . You’ll see.”

Sungmin moved towards the stage as Taehyung finished. Jeongguk  could see the idol’s smile from here, seeing how he waved so energetically at his fans. He truly did love his job, and even though his life was in danger, he didn’t seem to let that deter him. 

“Alright, I’ll give you some time to talk and then meet me in the lobby,” Sungmin said, already beginning to walk away.

“Wait…talk? To who?” Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk looked between the two before Sungmin gestured towards the dressing room, “They’re waiting inside.”

Sungmin walked away after that. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jeongguk.

“Is Jin here?” Taehyung asked, not sure if he really wanted to see his brother right now.

Jeongguk shook his head, eyeing the door skeptically, “He never informed me.”

“Then who-”

Taehyung was cut off when Jeongguk held a finger up to his lips. He moved Taehyung away from the door before taking the handle in his hand.

“Stay here,” He whispered.

Taehyung nodded, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Jeongguk slowly twisted the doorknob, counting to three in his head before pushing it open with force. The door slammed open, the sound of a thump echoing as it hit something that shouldn’t be there. Jeongguk rushed in and grabbed the man, who was now rubbing his face with his hand, by the front of his shirt with both hands. He slammed him against the wall, holding his forearm against the man’s throat and swiftly grabbed the gun from the man’s holster, which was ineptly placed and left exposed.

Jeongguk held the gun to the man’ s head, “Who the fuck are you?”

The man groaned, a gagging noise escaping his throat as Jeongguk pushed harder. He tried to reach for Jeongguk’s arm, but the latter only pressed harder.

“Try it and I won’t hesitate to put a bullet through your head,” Jeongguk seethed.

“Well, now I know why you’re Jin’s guard dog,” A voice said from behind him.

Jeongguk closed his eyes for a second. “Shit,” he whispered.

Keeping his hold on the man, Jeongguk glanced over his shoulder to see another man, one Jeongguk unfortunately recognizes, sitting on the couch facing him, while two burly types were carelessly standing around.

“As you can see, you’re quite outnumbered,” he said. His eyes slipped from Jeongguk to his own man, “Please do unhand him. Frankly, I’m not in the mood for violence.”

Jeongguk grit his teeth before pushing himself off of the man roughly, but keeping the gun, and causing the other to let out a choking sound before gasping for air. The sitting man smiled, glancing at the door.

“Taehyung, please stop hiding out there. There’s really no point.”

Taehyung froze upon hearing that voice, his body filling with nerves. If it wasn’t Jeongguk talking, then something must have happened, especially if _he_ was here.

Letting out a shaky breath, Taehyung pushed the cracked door open and took a step in. He glanced around first, finding Jeongguk coming out from behind the door and fixing him with a stern gaze, already covering him with half of his body, gun in hand.

The sound of the door closing behind them caused both of them to look, finding the man from before sneering at them. Jeongguk shot his hand out, moving Taehyung behind him as they turned to the  side , instantly holding the gun up at him.

“Get the fuck over there ,” Jeongguk demanded.

The man’s glare only hardened, but he made his way back towards the other three with his eyes locked on Jeongguk. When he was at a far enough distance, Jeongguk still kept the gun up, but now aimed it towards the one sitting.

“What do you want?” Jeongguk snapped.

He chuckled, his eyes sliding to Taehyung, “It’s been a long time.”

Taehyung swallowed nervously, his hand moving to clutch at the back of Jeongguk’s shirt. He felt sick as he stared at the one before him.

“Jaebum.”

Jeongguk side-glanced Taehyung for just a second, keeping a protective arm in front of him while the rest of his body shielded him.

“I thought I told you to stay outside,” Jeongguk whispered harshly.

Taehyung lo oked at him, “Yeah well, if I didn’t come in, you’d probably be dead.”

“Better me than you,” Jeongguk responded all too quickly, not realizing when he started actually believing that statement in such a short time.

Taehyung eyed him, too shocked from the other’s words to come up with a good response. A low chuckle echoed in the room and both of their heads turned to Jaebum.

“As cute as your little…lover’s spat is, I don’t have much time,” Jaebum said.

The way he sat, completely relaxed as he leaned back into the couch, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle, only fueled Taehyung’s anger more.

“How did you even get in here?” Taehyung  questioned .

Jeongguk pressed back into Taehyung, almost like a silent warning to watch what he says.

“Hmm,” Jaebum licked his lower lip as he eyed Taehyung up and down, “You’ve grown up well, Taehyung. What’s it been… four years, since we last saw each other?”

Taehyung scoffed, “Don’t do that. It’s sickening.”

“Do what?” Amusement flashed in Jaebum’s eyes.

“You know what. You killed people for doing less than simply looking at me the way you just did,” Taehyung said. “Now how did you get in here?”

Jaebum sighed, uncrossin g his legs only to switch  legs and cross them again. “You’re no fun anymore, Taehyungie. All business.”

Jeongguk’s hold on the gun tightened after hearing the nickname slip from Jaebum’s mouth. So they were more than familiar with each other it seems .

Jaebum glanced at Jeongguk, a devilish smirk playing at his lips, “Careful there, _bodyguard_. You wouldn’t want to accidently shoot an innocent person, would you?”

Jeongguk snorted, “You’re far from innocent.”

“I guess you have a point,” Jaebum grinned, his fingers tapping on his leg at a steady tempo, “We have that in common, after all.” He glanced at Taehyung, “To answer your question, you forget that this isn’t your company. It’s not surrounded by Seokjin’s mutts to keep you guarded. You should keep that in mind next time you go somewhere. All I had to do was say I’m a friend of yours, flash a fake business card, and I was on my way. ”

Taehyung swallowed  anxiously , his fist tightening just a little more around Jeongguk’s shirt. He should have realized. Jaebum was always efficient when getting into places, never raising too many questions or concerns from others. His charming demeanor was one of his best skills.

“You said you didn’t want any violence,” Jeongguk glanced at the three men around Jaebum, “Then what’s with  them ?”

Jaebum smiled faintly, glancing at his own men, “I can’t be too careful, can I?”

“What do you want, Jaebum?” Taehyung asked, wanting to push this along so he could just leave and get back to the safety of his own home or  the company.

At least, that’s what he was hoping would happen. He was hoping that he and Jeongguk both would be able to walk out of this.

“Do you remember what I promised you five years ago?” Jaebum asked, “ Before you became an idol , do you remember what I told you?”

Taehyung’s face grew unreadable as he recalled the memory.

_ Taehyung was sitting on the terrace of the restaurant Jin held meetings at. It was night time, a cool breeze brushing past him as he looked up at the moon, a cup of hot chocolate resting on the table next to him. _

_ It was nights like these, where Taehyung had to accompany Jin to every meeting to ensure his safety as he had just taken over as the leader, that Taehyung realized more and more that this isn’t what he wants. He doesn’t want to sit out here alone, constantly wondering if Jin’s deals would go okay. He didn’t want to worry about what the outcome would be if they don’t. And he sure as hell didn’t want to be involved with criminals that he knew has probably taken lives at some point. _

_ This wasn’t what he envisioned for his future. Granted, he wasn’t able to envision much considering he wasn’t even sure if there would be a future outside of his father’s abuse _ _. But when given the opportunity, when he would take a moment to just dream, this…wasn’t it. _

_ The patio door opened and Jaebum stepped out, smiling politely at Taehyung before sitting in the seat across the table from him. _

_ “Are you okay?” Jaebum’s voice was soft, gentle. _

_ Taehyung sighed, nodding lightly, “Better than I have been, I guess you could say.” _

_ Jaebum frowned, “But not at your best.” Taehyung glanced at him, a silent agreement in his eyes before he looked back up at the moon. Jaebum just watched him, “What’s wrong, Tae? You know you can tell me anything. I’m good at keeping secrets.” _

_ Taehyung let a small smile tug at his lips, “Mm, but not when it comes to my brother.” _

_ “Even from him. If you don’t want him to know, I won’t say a thing.” _

_ Taehyung looked at him. Seeing the sincerity on his face made him relent.  _ _ “I’m…” he licked his lips, letting out a heavy sigh as he focused his attention on the barely busy street below them, “I’m grateful to my brother. He got us out of a very bad lifestyle, but…” _

_ Jaebum tilted his head, reading Taehyung’s face. “But this isn’t what you had in mind.” _

_ Taehyung could almost laugh at that, because who thinks that they want to grow up and joi _ _ n the mafia when they’re a kid. _

_ “No. It’s definitely not what I had in mind,” Taehyung said. “I know what Jin had to go through to get here, even if I asked him not to tell me the details, it’s not hard to figure out. The problem is that he did it for me. He made me his priority instead of focusing on his own life. He…” he swallowed bitterly, “he ruined his own chance at a good life to give me one. And this guilt, it’s-” _

_ “You shouldn’t feel guilty, Taehyung,” Jaebum said, noticing how worked up the younger was getting. “Jin knew exactly what he was doing, and he did it because he loves you, because  _ you’re _ his life. He’s had plenty of opportunities to get out, especially after he took over, but he didn’t because he wants to give you a good life.” _

_ “I never asked him to do that,” Taehyung said, his eyes dampening. “I never wanted him to have to turn into this, to kill people and sell drugs and guns. I just wanted us to be happy and be a family.” _

_ Jaebum chuckled and nodded, “That’s everyone’s dream though, isn’t it? It just doesn’t come without a price.” _

_ Taehyung frowned, glancing down at his cup.  _ _ T _ _ houghts about what his _ _ dreams _ _ were began to surface _ _. “I wanted to become an idol,” he looked back up at Jaebum, “I wanted to write my own music and share it with people. Before all this, before Jin joined the mafia, I had it all planned. There was a competition that I was going to enter secretly, so my father wouldn’t know, and I was going to work my ass off to win. And when I became an idol, I would get both me and Jin out of that life, away from  _ him. _ ” _

_ Jaebum  _ _ looked at him _ _ , “What happened?” _

_ Taehyung’s smile _ _ from the memory _ _ faltered, “When I came home from school that day to grab my music,  _ _ he _ _ was already drunk. I walked in just in time to see him throw an empty liquor bottle at Jin, who thankfully managed to dodge it, but…I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave. How could I leave Jin with him when he was like that? I didn’t want him to get the worst of the punishments because I wasn’t home.” _

_ “So you never went to the competition?” Jaebum’s voice was quiet, full of sympathy. _

_ “No,” Taehyung shrugged, “I never got the chance to. And then that night, something managed to piss off _ _ our _ _ father enough for him to beat me, relentlessly until I passed out. Jin tried to stop him, but ended up getting beat in return, just not as hard. For some reason, my father always took most of his rage out on me and I never understood if _ _ …if he just loved me less or what.” _

_ “Taehyung-” _

_ “Anyway,” Taehyung plastered on a fake smile, “None of that matters now. After that night, that’s when Jin somehow managed to get himself involved with the mafia. He was a newbie, but I guess they  _ _ considered him one of the best, so he took the chance of asking for a favor. That favor happened to be getting me out of our father’s house and set up in a small apartment that Jin and I shared. And from there, Jin got pulled in more and you know the rest.” _

_ Jaebum looked at him silently, seemingly weighing what would be the right thing to say. Eventually, he spoke, “Is that something you still want? To be an idol?” _

_ A look of longing flashed across Taehyung’s face as he nodded, “ _ _ Yeah _ _.” _

_ Jaebum leaned back in his chair, “Well, Jin has the resources now. He can definitely get you that.” He pursed his lips, “But I’ll make you a promise.” _

_ Taehyung looked at him, “Oh? And what’s that?” _

_“This_ job _isn’t easy, and can get to people’s heads,” Jaebum said. “Jin is in a position of power now, and it’s very easy for him to slip. I’m not saying he will, but if he does, you won’t lose me because of it.”_

_ Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, “What do you mean?” _

_ Jaebum eyed him fondly, “I see you as my younger brother, Tae. I want the best for you, just as Jin does. But if for whatever reason Jin fails, or something happens, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you’re happy. _ _ Is that a good promise?” _

_ Letting out a small laugh, Taehyung shook his head, “I appreciate that, but I already love and respect my brother. I don’t want to think of him failing anything he’s working so hard for. I appreciate everything he’s done for me.” _

_ “Okay, so not because of his failure, but if for whatever reason I find you unhappy, I will do everything in my power to fix it,” Jaebum smiled. _

_ Taehyung eyed him for a second, wondering if there was something else behind this. When all he saw was sincerity, he nodded, “Okay, but not at the cost of your own happiness.” _

_ Jaebum’s smile widened, “It’s a promise.” _

Taehyung inhaled a shaky breath, one Jeongguk didn’t fail to notice. As much as he wanted to check on Taehyung, he wasn’t about to lower the gun or take his eyes off of Jaebum. 

“Jae, that was five years ago,” Taehyung’s voice shook . “If that’s the reason for all this, making an enemy out of my brother-”

“Your brother started this war on his own when he killed one of my runners,” Jaebum snapped.

Jeongguk scoffed, “That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Jaebum raised his eyebrows, an intrigued look on his face as he turned his attention to Jeongguk, “Oh? Please, enlighten me.”

“You may have been taking silent actions, but they were actions against Jin nonetheless.  You were already gearing up to name him an enemy, you were just waiting for the right moment. Jin’s messup played right into your hands,” Jeongguk accused.

“What are you talking about?” Taehyung looked from Jeongguk to Jaebum.

Jaebum’s jaw clenched, his eyes narrowed and trained on Jeongguk, “It seems like Changmin couldn’t keep his mouth shut after all.”

Taehyung felt his stomach drop from hearing his guard’s name. So he _was_ working with Jaebum then. Squeezing his other fist tight, anger settled in Taehyung’s eyes as he glared at Jaebum.

“What you’re doing is pointless, Jaebum. If you’re insinuating that all of this really is because of your stupid promise, than you should know you broke that promise long ago,” Taehyung spat.

Jeongguk was surprised by the sudden change in Taehyung’s voice, from uneasy and guarded to strong and determined.

Jaebum’s expression faltered for a just a second, “I never broke my promise, Taehyung.”

Taehyung scoffed, “You did when I found you covered in blood and a family of four at your feet. I stopped trusting you when I realized that you killed _children_ , Jaebum. Innocent children that were defenseless-”

“Jin has killed too-”

“He’s never killed anyone innocent! He’s only ever killed people worse than him,” Taehyung argued.

“I had no choice,” Jaebum growled.

“Everyone  has a choice,” Taehyung retorted, “There is always another choice, especially if it means not taking innocent lives.”

Jaebum’s calm demeanor has completely shifted, his jaw clenched as his expression unreadable. “Then tell me what other option I had, Taehyung!” He yelled, “If you were in my shoes, and you were given that order, what would you have done?”

“I would have gladly died in place of them!” Taehyung snapped, taking a step forward in anger, only for Jeongguk to push him back.

“That’s enough, Taehyung,” Jeongguk said in hushed words, “Don’t make this worse than it already is.”

Taehyung let out a heavy breath, “That’s the difference between you and me, Jaebum. I knew I had a choice, and I chose to keep myself from getting involved with anything to do with you and your profession. So whatever sick and twisted game you’re trying to play, don’t you dare  sit there and tell me that it’s because of your bullshit promise, because I want nothing to do with that.”

Taehyung wasn’t entirely sure where his confidence was coming from, especially considering who he was dealing with. But if there was one thing that he remembers about Jaebum, it was that he wasn’t the type to act rashly. He was always calculated. So killing either him or Jeongguk right here and now would be a stupid move on his part.

“If you want to make an enemy out of my brother for whatever fucking reason, keep me out of it. I don’t give a shit about you and I especially don’t give a shit about your damn promise,” Taehyung seethed. Jaebum’s glare only hardened, looking like he was ready to snap. “Now if you’re not going to kill me, then I’m leaving. You should h ave realized I didn’t want yours or anyone else’s  help when I left my own brother three years ago.”

Jeongguk glanced at Taehyung, really hoping he wasn’t about to try and make a stupid move. He’s never personally dealt or spoke with Jaebum before, but he’s heard enough stories. He was just as ruthless as Jin, if not more.  Even if Taehyung knew him from his past, there wasn’t anything stopping him from shooting the both of them now, especially considering the words that just left the idol’s mouth.

Taehyung laughed bitterly, and Jeongguk could feel him shift behind him. Before the idol could turn around, however, Jeongguk gripped onto his arm, keeping him in place.

“Don’t you dare fucking move,” Jeongguk seethed, his eyes remaining on Jaebum. 

They were standing in a lion’s den. Jeongguk was fast with a gun, but he didn’t want to take the chance of getting Taehyung hurt in the process if one of Jaebum’s men happened to be faster. He was studying the elder’s facial expression, seeing it twist and morph into several different emotions before his eyes shot back to Taehyung. One of his men shifted, already taking a step forward.

Jeongguk aimed the gun at him, “Take another step and I’ll blow a fucking hole through your kneecap.”

The man halted, seeming unsure whether or not Jeongguk was bluffing. 

A sigh sounded in the room.  “You’re free to go, Taehyung,” Jaebum said, his calm voice back, but his face refusing to match. “I never intended to hurt you.”

Taehyung simply scoffed and turned around, Jeongguk’s hand still firmly wrapped around his arm, but he took cautious steps back with Taehyung, keeping the gun aimed at  the man who appeared to be itching to take another step .

“However, don’t think you’ve seen the last of me,” Jaebum’s voice caused Taehyung to  stop , glancing over his own shoulder. “ I still see you as my younger brother, Taehyung, and I still want what’s best for you. It happens to be a circumstance that I know better than yourself.”

Taehyung face contorted to rage, “You-”

“So if that means getting rid of your brother to ensure your happiness, considering he’s at fault for most of your problems,” Jaebum shrugged, “So be it.”

“You son of a bitch!” Taehyung yelled, stupidly attempting to move towards him, but Jeongguk had an arm wrapped around him in an instant, dragging him towards the door.

“Go before I change my mind,” Jaebum taunted, a smirk playing at his lips.

Jeongguk tucked the gun into his belt and lifted Taehyung up from behind, hauling him out and closing the door behind him, all while the idol continued to struggle and holler.

“Let me go!” Taehyung snapped, gaining a few stares from the few staff passing the halls.

“Taehyung, just shut the fuck up ,” Jeongguk set him down, but hastily pushed him down the hall, trying to get as far away from the room as possible. “Are you trying to get us killed? What you did in there was very fucking stupid and now I see it runs in the family.”

Those words caused Taehyung to halt in his struggles of being pushed backwards while still fighting against Jeongguk. His eyes narrowed, his face red in anger, “Don’t you dare fucking compare me to Jin.”

“It’s hard not to when the both of you decide to not use your brain before speaking or doing ,” Jeongguk narrowed his eyes, leaning closer until their faces were directly in front of each other. “Listen to me very carefully, Taehyung. I don’t give a _fuck_ what your past is with Jaebum or any of his family. If we end up encountering him or one of the other members, which is an absolute possibility, you _will not_ do what you just did back there.”

Taehyung glared at him, “And who the fuck are you to tell me-”

“I’m the one risking my fucking life for yours!” Jeongguk spat, anger coursing through his veins. “I am loyal to your brother, so I will keep my word and do everything in my goddamn power to keep you safe, but if I die because you were being stupid and fucking reckless, it’s on you. It won’t be any better than your brother or Jaebum taking a life because _you_ will be responsible for mine.”

Taehyung stared at him,  his mouth slightly parted in shock . Jeongguk waited a few seconds  for the idol’s snarky response that he wa s sure to come, but it didn’t. He was simply speechless.

“Just let me do my damn job without you doing everything you possibly can to make it harder and even more unbearable. Believe me, I didn’t and _don't_ want this any more than you do.”

Not liking being out in the open, and barely away from the very room where the ir enemy is, Jeongguk let out an exasperated breath. He grabbed Taehyung’s arm and started pulling him down the hall once more.

“We need to get you  to your fansign. And I need to let Jin know what happened.” Jeongguk shook his head, glancing behind them to make sure they weren’t being followed, “He’s gonna fucking flip.”

Taehyung only stared at him, a mix of emotions swarming inside him. He hated how right Jeongguk was, and how selfish he’s been. Jeongguk’s order were basically to keep him alive even if it meant letting himself die, and Taehyung could have very well caused Jeongguk’s death back there. It wasn’t something Jeongguk wanted, but he was still following through with it.

Swallowing bitterly at the realization, Taehyung let out a shaky breath, “I’m s-”

“Sungmin!” Jeongguk called, once again cutting Taehyung off. 

The idol didn’t even blame him if he didn’t want to hear what he had to say. He deserves it. They managed to make it to the lobby without any sign of being followed or any more of Jaebum’s men lurking around.

Sungmin frowned when he looked at them, “Taehyung, where’s your bag?”

“Change of plans, a security breach,” Jeongguk said , glancing outside, “We need to get straight to his fansign without stopping for anything. We can send someone later to pick up his bag or have someone drop it off. I don’t care, but we can’t be in this building.”

Sungmin nodded hastily, “Let’s go!” He called to the other staff and the bodyguards.

Jeongguk pulled Taehyung to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist while he continued to hold onto his arm, guiding him closely.

Taehyung looked at him, “Jeongguk-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Taehyung,” Jeongguk said harshly, keeping him held protectively “My only concern right now is getting you out without any problems.”

“I don’t think Jaebum  will come after us,” Taehyung tried anyway, but it didn’t seem to break through Jeongguk.

“I’m not taking the chance,” Jeongguk snapped, glancing at the idol. “Just worry about putting on a pretty smile for your fans and I’ll worry about the re st.”

As much as Taehyung wanted to snap at him for the comment, he knew it wouldn’t do any good. So he simply allowed Jeongguk to motion him through the crowd, pushing through the people the rest of the security didn’t manage to block, until they were safely in the car.

Taehyung glanced at Jeongguk, seeing him taking heavy breaths as his face was twisted in frustration. He couldn’t help the feeling himself, on top of the nerves that started to catch up with him as realization about what just happened moments ago with Jaebum, finally started setting in. Jeongguk was right. What he did and said was both risky and naïve, no matter how angry he felt, he shouldn’t have done it. He’s lucky they managed to get out of there alive or intact.


	10. Chapter 10

Throughout the fansign, Taehyung did just as Jeongguk asked. He didn’t want to worry his fans any more than he already had anyway. So he put on the best smile he could, which wasn’t too hard considering seeing his fans always brightened his day. 

By the end of the fansign, Taehyung’s mood had been completely lifted. He couldn’t find the will to leave the stage, slowly walking towards the door as he continuously waved and blew kisses at them. Jeongguk, however, just wanted to get him out of their as quickly as possible. It still wasn’t entirely safe and for all he knew, someone could be waiting for them outside.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from the door and tried his best to kindly usher Taehyung out, who seemed just as surprised by his sudden appearance as his fans were.

Taehyung, turning his attention back to his fans for the last second, smiled and waved enthusiastically until they were out of sight.

“We need to get you back to the company,” Jeongguk said, already moving them down the hall and towards the entrance.

Taehyung simply nodded silently, knowing it would be pointless to try and say anything at this point. Jeongguk was still pissed and visibly tense from the situation beforehand. Taehyung guesses he probably will continue to be until they’re in the safety of their own ‘territory’. 

It was probably a good thing the conference room was sound proof. It was a good thing the windows were thick and didn’t break easily. It was a good thin g they were the only ones on this floor of the company. It was a good thing, because when word got back to Jin, the first thing he did was try to throw a chair through the window. When that didn’t work, he threw and tore through anything in his path.

Profanities spilled from his lips, his face painted red in anger. At one point, he even attempted to punch a hole through the wall, only for him to realize it was concrete, and his split and bloody knuckles was enough to prove it.

Everyone was in the room, silently watching. While the others simply watched as if they were used to it, Taehyung couldn’t help but flinch every time another loud crash echoed the room. He kept his head ducked down, his shoulders caving in as he nibbled on his bottom lip. He looked like a small child that was being scolded.

Jeongguk was sitting across the table from him, keeping a steady gaze on the idol. He watched as Taehyung’s brows furrowed, a worried frown pulling at the corners of his lips as he bit harshly into them. Jeongguk was sure with how much and how hard he was biting, his lip would eventually split.

Letting out a sigh, Jeongguk reached his foot across under the table, nudging Taehyung’s to gain his attention. It worked, seeing as how the idol’s head snapped up and looked at him, his eyes filled with uncertainty. In the time Jeongguk has spent with Taehyung, this is the first time he’s seen him looking almost…weak, afraid. Usually he’s been headstrong, almost saying whatever was on his mind no matter the consequences. But now, he looked small, and Jeongguk couldn’t understand the sudden feeling that settled within him at the sight of it. Maybe it was pity, or sympathy. He didn’t know. He just knew he didn’t like the foreign feeling.

Jeongguk didn’t say anything, however. When Taehyung looked at him, he simply locked eye contact, almost as if he was trying to speak with his eyes.

“Seokjin,” Yoongi sighed, running a hand down his face, “I think you’ve done enough.”

Jin’s eyes flashed with anger as he turned towards Yoongi , but before he could even say anything, Yoongi nodded towards Taehyung. Jin looked at his brother, his eyes softening only a fraction as he took in the worried expression, seeing the younger’s teeth digging into the skin of his lip. He always did that when he’s nervous, but it was a habit he broke long ago. It surprises him to see it’s returned.

Jin took a deep breath in before exhaling, his shoulders relaxing as he tried to calm himself down. “Tae,” Jin’s voice caused the idol eyes to snap to his, breaking contact with Jeongguk. “Are you okay? You’re sure he didn’t hurt you?”

Taehyung shook his head, surprisingly compliant as he stared at his older brother. Jeongguk doesn’t recognize him like this at all. He looks terrified, and he can only wonder if it’s all starting to set in, if maybe Taehyung was only in shock and acting out this entire time.

“He didn’t touch me, hyung,” Taehyung said quietly. Everyone caught the honorific, seeing as how Taehyung refused to use it last time, but none of them mentioned it. 

Jin appeared to have relaxed a little more, sitting down in the chair he didn’t try to throw through the window.

Taehyung glanced at Jeongguk, seeing the other still watching him intently, before turning back to Jin. “Jeongguk…he got me out safe. He ris ked his life for mine,” he said. “He followed your orders like you asked.”

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows at the resignation. What was he doing?

Turning his attention from Taehyung, Jin looked at Jeongguk. “Guk,”  the younger looked at him and Jin nodded in approval, “thank you.  I put my trust in you and you’ve done as I asked. I expected no less, but still, thank you for keeping my brother safe.”

Jeongguk nodded in acknowledgement before settling his eyes back on Taehyung.  The odd behavior wasn’t only noticed by Jeongguk, but Yoongi too. The elder watched as Taehyung kept his gaze down, keeping silent. Normally, he would be the most talkative which meant something else must have been going on.

Glancing down the table at Jeongguk, who caught his eye almost immediately, he gestured to Taehyung in question. Jeongguk simply shook his head, shrugging his shoulders to tell him that he didn’t know what was going on either.

“I want a detailed report on what exactly happened and what Jaebum said to you,” Jin told Jeongguk.

Jeongguk nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“It was his promise,” Taehyung mumbled, keeping his gaze on his hands that rested in his lap.

Jin turned to Taehyung, confusion evident on his face. “What?”

“Five years ago,” the idol continued, “he made me a promise. He could see…” he licked his lips, letting out a sigh, “he could see how unhappy I was. He knew.”

“Taehyung,” Hoseok whispered, “ what are you talking?”

“He made me a promise to give that to me, to make sure I was happy. He told me that even if you failed, he wouldn’t . And now, he’s trying act on his promise because he thinks I’m not happy. He’s been watching us, both of us, so he sees… ” Taehyung looked up at his brother, his eyes glassy. “But it was never your responsibility, and it wasn’t his. It wasn’t something anyone could ensure except for me. I’m…”

Everyone could hear the crack in Taehyung’s voice, the confusion growing more by the second. Jin felt his heart drop seeing his brother looking so defeated, so lost.

“Tae-”

Taehyung shook his head, cutting Jin off. “I’m just as guilty. I took pride in myself, I painted myself as some saint for not getting explicitly involved in your affairs , but , ” he swallowed bitterly, “ the truth is, I leaned too heavily on you. I expected you to just fix everything, to save me. You did, but I was ungrateful. You did what you thought you had to at the time, and I’ve been blaming you for ruining my life when you’re the reason I even have a chance to live in the first place.”

Pushing his chair out from the table, Taehyung stood up. Namjoon stood up as well, impulsively, a worried look etched on his face.

“What-”

“You shouldn’t have to fix my messes anymore. You didn’t cause this, hyung,” Taehyung said, “I did. I trusted someone I shouldn’t have. I tied myself into this, even if I didn’t realize I was doing it . This, everything that’s happening, is my fault . Not yours. Don’t get yourself or anyone else killed for my mistake.”

Taehyung didn’t even give anyone time to respond as he turned on his feet and left. The room was silent and Jin was left speechless as he stared at the open door.

“Uh,” Hoseok cleared his throat awkwardly, “do we go after him?”

Namjoon slowly sat back down, glancing from Hoseok, to Jin, and then Jeongguk. “Guk, can you…?”

Jeongguk nodded, already standing from his chair and making his way out the same way Taehyung did.

Yoongi looked at Jin cautiously. “Jin-”

“He’s wrong,” Jin said, his eyes refusing to tear from where they were stuck staring after where Taehyung left. “He’s not at fault for this. He wasn’t at fault for what happened last time. He…he _died_ , for only a minute, but he still died and that… _that_ was my fault. I didn’t give him a life, I made it worse. I put him in danger every single day and-”

“That’s enough, Jin,” Namjoon kept his tone level ed. “Placing blame on anyone, especially yourself, will do no one any good. What’s past is past. We need to focus on the matter at hand, at the current threat. Don’t tear yourself up for what happened and focus on making up for your mistakes now.”

“Namjoon’s right, Jin,” Hoseok looked at the older. “You’re a leader. You take the fall for various reasons. You will always have a weight on your shoulder s and there will always be blood on your hands. Your job is to make sure it’s our enemy’s blood and not one of your own.”

“If we can take down Jaebum,” Yoongi offered, “Taehyung won’t be in danger. If we can protect him from this, then you can choose what to do next. You can keep him safe, whether that be you leaving behind this life or keeping yourself away, it doesn’t matter. Think about that when Jaebum is six feet under.”

Jin clenched his fist tight, his eyes once again consuming with anger. “You’re right. All of you,” he said, glancing up at the three, “Jaebum is our main priority. He’s been watching Taehyung? Us? Then we’ll return the favor. I want to know everywhere he goes, everyone he talks to, everything he does. His family included. I want to know every last detail. Do I make myself clear? ”

Yoongi smiled faintly. This was the Jin he knew, the strong-willed leader that made them what they are today.

“I’ll get our men on it,” Yoongi said.

Taehyung had taken the elevator down to the fifth level, intending to make it back to his dressing room, but it didn’t seem to work out that way. Passing through hallways, his breathing gradually grew heavier. He could feel sweat prickling on his forehead, his vision getting hazy.

It wasn’t a panic attack. He’s had one of those before, and this wasn’t it. He didn’t know what this was, but he just couldn’t focus.

Memories of before with Jaebum and Jin, all three of them laughing together like a little family, kept trying to push through his mind. But he didn’t want to remember that. He didn’t want to think of any of that.

Making a beeline for the bathroom instead, Taehyung pushed the door open and stumbled inside towards the sink. He turned the cold setting on, ducking his head as he splashed the cool water onto his face. He could practically feel his heartbeat beginning to slow down to normal, but it didn’t get rid of the  nausea that settled. Straightening and turning the water off, Taehyung ran for one of the stalls and dropped to his knees in front of the seat, doubling over the bowl as he began dry heaving. Nothing came up, but he felt like something could.

_It's a promise._

Jaebum’s smile haunted his vision. Taehyung slammed his hands down against the porcelain when he realized nothing would come up, the heaves settling as he slumped to his butt. He pushed himself to the wall, resting his back against the cool tile as he tried to steady his heavy breaths, water and sweat trickling down his face.

The bathroom door opened seconds later. Taehyung could hear faint footsteps getting closer to his stall until the door creaked open, exposing the last person he expected to see.

Jeongguk stood in the doorway to the stall, taking in the pale color of the idol’s face, the water droplets running down his face and soaking into his shirt, the tired eyes.

Letting out a sigh, Jeongguk stepped further in, letting the door close behind him. Taehyung watched him as he slid down the opposite side, resting against the wall to the next stall.

Taehyung swallowed dryly, “I don’t want to talk.”

Jeongguk simply nodded, leaning his head back, “Okay.”

Taehyung studied him for second, partially expecting him to say something anyway, but he didn’t. Following Jeongguk’s action, he leaned his own head back against the wall, allowing his eyes to slip shut. The bathroom was silent, not a single sound, and it’s exactly what Taehyung needed. Having Jeongguk there, though he didn’t talk, was also surprisingly welcoming. It helped to keep him from going too far into his thoughts and memories. He wouldn’t say it, but he was grateful.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW: Drug use (roofie) and unauthorized/unwanted touching (nothing too extreme)***

A week has passed since their encounter with Jaebum, since Taehyung had what he considered a mini breakdown. He’s practically thrown himself into his work, not bothering to even think about any of the bad that was happening in his life at the moment.

His album was due to release in a day, and with how committed he was to the work, he managed to finish everything on time. After that, they would release his tour dates which were set to start in a month. 

He was really hoping he would be able to erase everything from his mind during that time. He didn’t say it, but he was really looking forward to leaving the country , and just for a little while, leaving all of this behind.

Taehyung was pacing all around his house. It was his final rest day before months of nonstop work and he was going insane. He didn’t want to rest. He needed to do something to keep his mind active, to keep it focused on _anything_ that wasn’t Jaebum related.

Letting out a groan of frustration, he stomped his way to his back patio door, sliding it open and stepping onto the deck. Grunts and sounds of fists being thrown could be heard from the grass, where Jeongguk was busy training with one of the Lee security guards. Taehyung didn’t bother trying to remember which one was which.

Just as he was about to call for his bodyguard, he stopped short when his eyes caught sight of the fact that Jeongguk was shirtless, clad only in a pair of jogger pants that hugged his small waist perfectly. Taehyung couldn’t help but let his eyes trail across the exposed skin, taking in the bulging biceps that became all the more apparent every time Jeongguk threw another pu nch, the sharp curves of his ab s, the constricting muscles on his back.

Damn. The man was carved like a statue, and maybe it’s because he hasn’t gotten any action in a _really_ long time, but Jeongguk looked absolutely delectable to him in that moment.

His tongue running along his bottom lip, his eyes caught sight of the sweat collecting on Jeongguk’s face, a drop rolling down his chin, his neck, his chest.

“Sir,” Hongbin paused, letting out a heavy breath as he gestured to Taehyung.

Jeongguk turned to the idol, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, “Taehyung? What’s wrong?”

Taehyung snapped out of it, his eyes shooting back up to Jeongguk’s from where he was noticeably ogling his body, “Uh...what?”

Moving towards the deck, Jeongguk picked up a towel that had been resting on the railing, patting his face and neck dry. He took a quick drink from his water before letting out small breaths, looking back up at Taehyung who was still staring, trying his hardest to keep his eyes from trailing down again.

“I said , what’s wrong? Did you need something?” Jeongguk asked again.

“I need to get laid, that’s what I need,” Taehyung sighed. A few seconds of silence passed and it was enough for Taehyung to realize what he just said, his eyes widening and face reddening. Jeongguk tried to hide the glint of amusement in his eyes, but Taehyung still caught it, which only made him even more embarrassed. He cleared his throat awkwardly, completely averting his eyes, “I-I mean, I need to go to the company.”

“What? Why? I thought it was your rest day.” Jeongguk said, sitting down on one of the steps so his back was now facing where Taehyung was standing. He began unwrapping the tape and gauze from his hands, glancing back up at Hongbin, “You can go back. Thanks, Lee.”

Hongbin bowed his head before making his way back towards the security point. Taehyung quirked an eyebrow at the interaction, looking down at the back of Jeongguk’s head.

“Wow. So, you’re like , in a position of power then?” Taehyung asked.

Jeongguk snorted, shaking his head lightly. “Just below Yoongi, I guess. I’m not too sure about the Lees’s position s , but those two only listen to me for now because I’m in charge of your security.”

Taehyung nodded, pursing his lips as he leaned back against the railing. It was weird, this whole calm interaction. It was simply weird.

After the Jaebum incident last week, and then Jeongguk finding him in the bathroom the way he did, they sort of  found their own understanding. Jeongguk never asked him questions that day, never pressed anything that was mentioned. He just  sat there with him in silence, l et ting him deal with his own problems. 

“So, why do you need to go to the company?” Jeongguk broke the silence. 

He stood from the step and turned towards Taehyung, grabbing his shirt from the railing and slipping it on. Taehyung almost pouted from the loss of eye candy, until he realized what he was thinking and shook his head. Yeah, he really needed to get laid.

Taehyung sighed, “I just…I need to do something. Staying here, in this house, it’s driving me insane.”

“Better to be insane and safe than putting yourself in danger by going somewhere you don’t need to,” Jeongguk challenged. “Besides, Jaebum has eyes on that place. Even if it’s guarded by Jin, your house is undoubtedly safer. We have people all over the neighborhood, looking for any weird activity. If Jaebum has eyes on you, it’s limited.”

Taehyung rolled his eyes, slumping back against the railing. “Then give me something to do,” he whined.

“I’m your bodyguard, Taehyung,” Jeongguk said with an unimpressed tone, “Nothing more, nothing less. It’s not up to me to keep you entertained.”

Taehyung frowned, “Fine.” He pursed his lips in thought, and when he finally got an idea, he smiled brightly, “Then I want to go to a club.”

“Absolutely not,” Jeongguk glared at him, “That’s far more dangerous than your company.”

“You’ll be with me, Jeongguk,” Taehyung said.

“No,” Jeongguk argued, moving past him and back into the house.

Taehyung trailed after him, an exasperated sigh leaving his mouth, “Come on. I never agreed to being on house arrest and I want to have some fun. Jaebum hasn’t even tried anything in days. It’s been dead silent.” He stopped when Jeongguk stopped and turned towards him. “Look, I need-”

“To get laid?” Jeongguk asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Taehyung flushed, “N-No. That’s not why I’m going.”

“But it’d be a bonus, right?” Jeongguk shook his head and turned back around, making his way towards the stairs while Taehyung followed. “You do realize that you’re basically searching for danger. Not only do you want to go somewhere that isn’t guarded, but you’re looking to hook up with a complete stranger who could quite possibly be one of Jaebum’s men in disguise.”

Taehyung stomped up the stairs behind him, “Not all of us are okay with being celibate.”

“I’m not celibate,” Jeongguk sighed, pushing the door to his room open and walking in.

“Okay, so I’m sure you have plenty of hookups in your line of work, but I don’t. Jeongguk,” Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest, “this is the last time I’m going to get to do anything without eyes or cameras watching me for months. At least let me spend my last break how I want to, even if that means  getting drunk and getting laid by a ‘complete stranger’ to take my mind off of everything that’s happening.”

Jeongguk poked his tongue in his cheek, an irritated look on his face, “You can only use that pity card so many times, Taehyung. Believe me, you’ve got everyone feeling bad for you and how _horrible_ this situation is, but eventually you’re going to wear out that excuse. Best star t looking for another and get used to how things are now.”

Taehyung swallowed bitterly. Sitting down at the edge of Jeongguk’s bed, he let out a defeated sigh. “I am used to it, Jeongguk. I have been for years now. It’s the only reason why I try to take advantage of the small windows of time that I can find. ” He licked his lips, “And it really isn’t about finding anyone to take home tonight. I just want to have some fun. And if it makes you feel better, I was going to invite  Hobi too. ”

“It doesn’t make me feel better if he’s going to be drinking too,” Jeongguk said.

Taehyung watched as Jeongguk moved around the room, collecting a new set of clothes. “Hobi doesn’t like to drink very often, so I doubt he will tonight. Which means that gives you an extra set of eyes on me while we’re there.”

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk sighed, setting his clothes on the bed and looking at him, “You’re really not going to stop, are you?”

“No,” Taehyung smiled. “Look, I will adhere to anything you tell me to do after this if you please just let me go?”

Jeongguk narrowed his eyes at him, “You’ll listen to me without argument? Without attitude? No questions?”

Taehyung nodded eagerly, “Absolutely. You have my word.”

Jeongguk eyed him for a second before letting out an annoyed groan and running a hand down his face. “Damn it,” he whispered. “Fine. But the second anything seems out of place there, we’re leaving, even if I have to drag your ass out. Do you understand me?”

Taehyung jumped up and clapped his hands excitedly, a bright smile on his face. “Yes! Thank you! I’ll go call Hobi right now!” He yelled as he ran out of the room.

Jeongguk stared down at his  new set of  clothes. “Jin is going to fucking kill me if he finds out,” he whispers to himself. Roughly grabbing  the garments , he headed for the bathroom, “Shit.”

Not two hours later, and the sun setting,  Taehyung was already in the middle of the dance floor with Jimin, who he decided to not tell Jeongguk he was inviting. They were in the VIP section considering Taehyung was an idol and Jeongguk wanted as much security as possible. Hoseok was leaning back on one of the velvet couches, scanning the room repeatedly for any unusual activity, while Jeongguk was leaning against the wall next to it, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes remained solely on Taehyung.

Hoseok sighed after doing one more check, looking back at Jeongguk. “So, how did Taehyung manage to rope you into this?”

Jeongguk shook his head, disappointed that he allowed himself to be swayed so easily. “I don’t fucking know, but it was a stupid decision.” He looked at Hoseok, “You know you can’t tell Jin about this, right?”

Hoseok waved a dismissive hand, “Yeah, yeah. Trust me, I don’t want to get my ass beat either.”

“Really?” Jeongguk raised an amused eyebrow, “I heard you were into that kind of thing.”

A disgruntled noise left  Hoseok’s mouth, “I tried it once, wasn’t my thing. I prefer  the other way around if that’s what my partner wants.”

Jeongguk hummed as his only response, turning his attention back to the idol. He watched as Taehyung and Jimin dance with each other for a bit before Jimin moved to dance with some other guy and girl, being sandwiched between the two.

Taehyung had his head tilted back, his eyes closed as he let the music flow through his veins, swaying his hips to the beat. Hands rested gently on his hips, a broad chest pressed against his back as he was pulled to move with the stranger. Taehyung smiled, his hand coming up and around the guy’s neck, letting his head rest against the man’s shoulder but tilting it just enough to see who his partner was. 

He was cute. Taehyung could tell that much from the darkness, flashing lights being the only indicator to the man’s profile.

“You’re so beautiful,” The man whispered in his ear, his hot breath fanning over his neck as he leaned down to press wet kisses against his skin.

Taehyung’s fingers tangled through the man’s hair, craning his neck a little more for easier access. He was drunk, that was clear. They both were. But that’s what Taehyung wanted. He wanted his skin to be buzzing, his head to feel light…to forget. Right now, with this stranger’s lips attacking his neck, it’s exactly what he wished for.

Jeongguk watched, his eyes narrowed, as the man pulled Taehyung closer to his own body. He was basically grinding into the idol’s backside and Taehyung was allowing it.

Letting out a scoff and shaking his head, he looked away for just a second. Hoseok quirked an eyebrow as he looked from the scene to Jeongguk.

“You good, man?” Hoseok asked.

Jeongguk clenched his jaw. “I knew this is what he wanted when I agreed, but I never took into account the fact that I would have to actually _watch_ it happen.”

Hoseok whistled lowly, “You sound jealous.”

Jeongguk looked at him as if he had two heads,  “Why the fuck would I be jealous? I can b arely stand him.” He looked back at the scene, only to now see Taehyung being turned around and the man slotting his thigh between the idol’s, pulling him into a sloppy kiss as they grinded against each other. “Yeah, see, this? This isn’t what I wanted to see. That man probably doesn’t even register who he is and is just looking to get off.”

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows, “You literally just said that that’s why Taehyung wanted to come here, to get fucked. How is that man any different? They both clearly want the same thing so let them have it.”

Jeongguk snorted, leaning his head back against the wall as his eyes pierced daggers into the man. “All I’m saying is, Taehyung could find someone better rather than settling for the first person who showed him attention.”

“You know, for someone who can ‘barely stand him’, you sure do care a lot about who he decides to get involved with,” Hoseok chuckled, shaking his head.

Deciding to ignore the comment, Jeongguk focused his attention on Taehyung. He squinted when he saw the man offer him the drink he had with him from the beginning, trying his best to coax Taehyung to drink it. And stupidly, of course Taehyung drank it.

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now,” Jeongguk growled.

“What? What’s wrong?” Hoseok sat up, searching the area on instinct.

“Taehyung just took a drink from a cup that’s not his,” Jeongguk pushed himself off the wall, ready to make his way towards the pair.

“Wait,” Hoseok stood up, putting a hand out to stop him. “We don’t know if there was anything in it. We shouldn’t start a scene unless we’re sure.”

“So you want me to just stand here and wait to see if Taehyung drops?” 

Hoseok shrugged, “We’re here. If Taehyung starts swaying a little too much to be going along with the music, we’ll step in. Just don’t take your eyes off of him.”

Jeongguk ran a hand through his hair, already regretting his decision to come. He knew this would be a bad idea.

And about ten minutes later, he was proven right. Jeongguk could see Taehyung’s eyes slipping shut every now and then, using the man for more support than he should need for the stage of drunkenness he was at. When he pushed himself away, motioning towards the bathroom, Jeongguk stood from the couch that Hoseok made him sit on.

“Guk,” Hoseok noticed it too. He also noticed the man slowly following behind Taehyung towards the men’s room.

“Get Jimin, I’ll handle this.” Jeongguk said, already making his way through the crowded floor.

Taehyung’s head was spinning as he pushed the door open, stumbling past another drunken man who was trying to make his way out. He moved towards the sink, resting his palms flat against the cool tile as he looked up in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his pupils beyond dilated, but he could barely focus on anything. He knows he didn’t drink enough to get this plastered, which meant he must have been drugged.

The door to the bathroom opened a couple of seconds later and Taehyung was barely able to register seeing the same man he was dancing with through the mirror.

“Hey, I-I’ll be back out…in a sec…” Taehyung mumbled, using the sink to support his weight as he felt his legs starting to give out.

“That’s okay, sweetheart,” the man said, a sickening smile plastered on his face as he came up behind Taehyung. He wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him towards him as his other hand reached for the button of his jeans. “We’ll be fine here.”

“W-What are you-” Taehyung tried to push the man off, but he had absolutely no strength left.

Before the man could try anything else, the bathroom door swung open hard enough to crash into the wall, causing the both of them to jump. The man instantly released Taehyung, but didn’t step back as he looked through the mirror.

Jeongguk walked in, eyeing the pair as he leaned against the back wall, a challenging smile on his face. “What do we have going on here?”

“Nothing, man,” the stranger said, “my friend just had a little too much to drink.”

Jeongguk raised his eyebrows at that, “Your ‘friend’?” He glanced past him at Taehyung, who was almost completely  bent over the sink to steady himself. “Are you okay-”

“He’s fine,” the man snapped.

Jeongguk glared at him, keeping a hard gaze as he continued his question. _“Taehyung,_ are you okay?”

That’s when Jeongguk could see it all click in the stranger’s eyes, realization settling on his face. A low groan and a shaky breath, Taehyung managed to nod faintly.

“F-Fine,” the idol whispered.

“Shit,” the man whispered to himself. “Look, man, I didn’t know he came here with anyone.”

“Oh?” Jeongguk pursed his lips, taking a step closer, “So if you had known, you wouldn’t have drugged him and followed him in here in hopes of taking what you want from him?”

The color drained from the man’s face as he held up his hands in defense, “I-I didn’t drug him. He just had a lot to drink.”

“Oh, I know exactly how much he had to drink because my eyes haven’t left him all night, which means I sure as hell know he didn’t have nearly enough to be acting the way he is now,” Jeongguk argued, amusement slowly leaving his eyes as anger set in.

The man swallowed nervously, inching towards the door, “I think I should just g-”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence as Jeongguk’s fist rammed into his face, hitting hard enough that there was a very audible crack. Whether it was his cheekbone or his nose, it didn’t matter as the man fell to the ground unconscious. Jeongguk frowned down at him, seeing the swell already beginning to set in.

“Well, that was boring. I was at least hoping I could hit you a few more times before you passed out,” Jeongguk nudged the man’s leg, but nothing. He was out cold.

Taehyung groaned, losing grip on the sink as he began to tumble down. Jeongguk managed to catch him before he hit the ground, however, hauling him back up.

“Mm,” Taehyung’s eyelids felt heavy as h e nuzzled into Jeongguk’s neck. “S-Sorry,” he whispered, before his body gradually went limp.

“Fuck,” Jeongguk hissed, trying to keep Taehyung from falling.

Deciding it would be easier to just carry him, he slid his arm behind his knees and tightened his hold around his back, lifting him bridal style.

“I’m never fucking agreeing to this shit again,” Jeongguk said, even though Taehyung couldn’t hear him.  He made his way out of the bathroom and shoved through several drunken bodies.  “I don’t give a damn if you’re bored. You’re going to be on house arrest for the rest of your fucking life.”

When he finally made it outside, Hoseok was already waiting next to the open car door, Jimin passed out already in the back.

“Shit, is he okay?” Hoseok asked after seeing the idol in Jeongguk’s arms.

“He’s fine. That pig didn’t even get a chance to try anything,” Jeongguk spat, carefully laying Taehyung inside as gently as possible without bumping the idol’s head.

“Where is he?” Hoseok asked, closing the door once Jeongguk finish.

They made their way towards the front, Hoseok in the driver’s seat as Jeongguk opted to just sit in the passenger’s seat this time. 

“I knocked him out. Guy couldn’t even take one punch without falling on his ass.”

Hoseok chuckled as he pulled out of the parking lot, “You should’ve expected that.”

Jeongguk shook his head in annoyance. He glanced back at Taehyung, just to make sure he was okay. The idol was sleeping soundly in the backseat. He definitely wasn’t going to be feeling very well tomorrow.

When they got back to Taehyung’s house, it was  complicated as hell getting him inside. Or rather, getting him in bed and staying there. Hoseok didn’t come in to help as Jeongguk told him to just get Jimin home and he’d take care of Taehyung. But now he’s wishing he did stay, because Taehyung woke up partially, but it was enough for him to be clingy.

“No,” Taehyung whined, keeping a death grip on Jeongguk’s hand, “Please just stay here.”

Jeongguk let out an exasperated sigh, trying his best to pe e l the idol’s fingers off of him, but his grip was fucking tight.

“Taehyung, no. Let go,” Jeongguk argued.

Taehyung managed to open his eyes enough, doing his best to give Jeongguk the puppy dog eyes with a pout.

“Please?” Taehyung yanked him closer, causing Jeongguk to nearly stumble right on top of him, “I feel safer with you near.”

“And I’m still near. My room is just right next to yours,” Jeongguk said,  just trying anything to get the idol to let go.

“No, I want you _close_ ,” Taehyung urged.

Somehow, he managed to pull Jeongguk hard enough with a newfound strength that even surprised Jeongguk, causing the latter to actually topple onto the idol. But Taehyung didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Jeongguk’s shoulders and rolled until they were both on their sides, facing each other.

Jeongguk let out a grunt as he tried to pry himself free, but it only caused Taehyung to throw a leg over Jeongguk’s, keeping him locked in place.

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk growled, pushing the idol away, “Let go of me. You need to get some sleep and so do I.”

“So sleep,” Taehyung moved closer, nuzzling his face into Jeongguk’s chest. “I’m a good cuddler, I promise.”

A few more minutes of squirming, trying his damndest to get out of Taehyung’s hold, until he finally gave up. The idol was like a leech and Jeongguk couldn’t shake him. All he could think was, right now Taehyung may think he wants Jeongguk with him, but that’s just because he’s drunk and not in the right state of mind. Tomorrow, when he wakes up, he’s going to regret this so much. And maybe that’s the only reason why Jeongguk relented just a little, knowing he’ll get to see that look on the idol’s face when he realizes what he forced them both to endure.


	12. Chapter 12

A faint buzzing echoed in his ears, the sun beaming through the small crack of his curtains proved to be too bright, almost burning his eyes right from their sockets. His mouth was dry, his throat scratchy. Really, he felt like death.

Letting out a groan, Taehyung rolled  over further to tuck his face into his pillow. Pulling it closer, he slowly realized that his pillow was _not_ a body pillow, not supposed to be warm, and definitely not this firm. He could also smell fabric softener and some sort of faint cologne, and though it smelled good, it wasn’t the kind he uses. To prove his point more, he doesn’t remember his pillow being able to move on its own.

Shit. Did he really bring someone home last night?

He doesn’t even remembe r doing anything with anyone, but then he can’t remember how he even made it home . Probably Jeongguk, but-

The body next to him suddenly shifted , and Taehyung found himself tightening his hold around the person’s waist, relishing in the soothing warmth. Even if it was a complete stranger, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t craving some sort of affection.  Maybe he could just pretend he didn’t wake up and soak it in a little longer.

Taehyung tried to scoot up just a little, making it seem like he was just moving in his sleep, as he tucked his face in the crook of the man’s neck, inhaling just a little as he found he was starting to like the scent the other wore, but it seemed oddly familiar. He hummed in satisfaction, a pleased smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

Another shift and Taehyung’s eyes snapped back open. He slowly glanced up at the man’s face, just to see if he was perhaps awake. However, when his eyes took in the all too familiar features, Taehyung froze. Realization slowly began setting in that this entire time, he’s been trying to cuddle up to Jeongguk, that Jeongguk was in his bed, that Jeongguk was asleep next to him, that Jeongguk…

He slept with Jeongguk.

His heart  began beating faster, his eyes enlarged and his mouth hanging agape. Jeongguk’s face was so close, his eyes closed as light puffs of air escaped through his nose, the warmth fanning on Taehyung’s face. Taehyung’s eyes trailed down to his lips, trying to remember what it felt like the night before, or how it even happened in the first place. 

He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it. It’s one thing to secretly appreciate the man’s body and muscles, but this has potentially crossed every line he should have never inched towards in the first place. Not only will it complicate things if Jin finds out, but how was he supposed to act around Jeongguk? He barely tolerates the man and now-

Another shift and a quiet murmur.  Taehyung yanked his hand back from where it was placed around Jeongguk ’s waist , probably a little too hard to not be noticeable, but he never opened his eyes so Taehyung figured he was in the clear.

He needed to get out of bed, get out of his room, and put a very large amount of distance between them.

Rolling out of bed as quietly and as slowly as possible, Taehyung grabbed his phone from the end table and sprinted out of the room.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Taehyung cursed at himself as he practically ran down the stairs, dialing Jimin’s number in his phone.

‘Tae?’ Jimin’s voice sounded through the phone.

Taehyung let out a heavy breath, “Jimin!” He glanced up the stairs to make sure Jeongguk hadn’t woken up before making his way to the kitchen, “Jiminie, I need you to come to my house. Like right now. It’s urgent.”

‘What? What happened? Are you okay?’ Taehyung could hear rustling on the other side, probably Jimin rushing around.

“I-I’m fine, but…I think I did something really fucking stupid and I really need you to come save me,” Taehyung pulled out a piece of bread and shoved it in the toaster, not worrying about making a proper breakfast.

‘Are you hurt?’

“No,” Taehyung sighed, leaning against the counter as he closed his eyes for a second, trying to recall anything from last night. “I think I slept with Jeongguk last night.”

Silence.

“Jimin?” Taehyung’s eyebrows furrowed.

Laughter, very loud laughter echoed through the phone and straight into Taehyung’s ear. He actually had to pull it away until his laughter died down to light wheezing.

‘I’m sorry,’ a deep breath, ‘you _slept_ with Jeongguk? Taehyung, are you stupid?’

Taehyung groaned, “Apparently! Which is why I need you to come here so I don’t have to talk to him. I need you to get your ass here now before he wakes up.”

‘Tae, I’m at the company already,’ Jimin said, amusement still evident in his voice. 

“Does it sound like I give an actual shit, Jimin? I nee d you here,” Taehyung pouted. “P lease , Jiminie.”

‘Let me get this straight,’ Jimin said, ‘You want me to leave the company to go to your house, just so I can _come back_ to the company with you? And all to avoid Jeongguk?’

“Yes. That’s exactly right,” Taehyung nodded. “So be quick about it, will you?”

Jimin sighed heavily on the other line, ‘You better be grateful that I’m your best friend. The things I do for you, I swear,’ there was more rustling, ‘I’ll be there in five. Better hope your boy toy doesn’t wake up by then.’

“He’s not my-” But Jimin hung up before Taehyung could even get it out. The sound of the toast popping caused him to jump, “Shit.” 

Taehyung spent probably the longest five minutes ever quietly nibbling on his toast and staring at the clock, all while flinching at every noise he heard. Jeongguk still hadn’t woken up, but the sound of three loud knocks on his door probably did the job.

Running towards the door, Taehyung yanked it opened and  pulled Jimin inside before the other even had time to say anything.  He dragged him towards the kitchen, all while Jimin was laughing at his antics.

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out,” Jimin set his phone on the counter, sitting on one of the stools to the breakfast bar. “It’s just sex, Taehyung. You’ve done it plenty of times.”

“Not in the last several months and _not_ with my bodyguard who, in case you forgot, is also a part of the mafia, my _brother's_ family,” Taehyung ranted all in one breath. “I can’t even imagine what Jin would say if he found out. And I don’t want him to find out. One, that’s just weird for my brother to know about my sex life, but two, I don’t want Jeongguk to get in trouble. He doesn’t deserve that.”

Jimin raised his eyebrows, a smile playing at his lips, “Tae-”

“And knowing me, I probably came onto him while I was stupidly drunk off my mind. I said I wanted to get laid, but I didn’t mean by Jeongguk. And yes, he’s attractive, but his attitude fucking sucks and he’s a dick to me most of the time…when we’re not in life and death situations.”

Jimin simply stared at him as he took a heavy breath, shoving the last of his toast in his mouth. “You good?”

Taehyung nodded with a pout, his words coming out mumbled, “Yes.”

“Okay. Well, we have to get back to the company,” Jimin stood from the stool, “Your album is being released today in case you forgot and we have to start preparing you for the tour and interviews. So, you’re going to have to wake Jeongguk up-”

“No need, I’m awake,”  Jeongguk said as he walked into the kitchen, running a hand through his newly damp hair.

Taehyung stared at him, wide-eyed. He took a shower? Was he awake this entire time?

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Jimin, “What are you doing here?”

Jimin cracked a smile, glancing back at Taehyung, “Oh you know, Taehyung just begged me to come over because-”

“Because I needed his advice on something,” Taehyung said, sending a sharp glare to his best friend.

Jeongguk quirked an eyebrow, “And you couldn’t call him for that?”

Taehyung tried to make eye contact, to make it seem like last night didn’t matter or that he didn’t remember , but he couldn’t .  And of course it would come across as a lie anyway considering Taehyung was the first to wake up, which meant he would have definitely seen Jeongguk in his bed. 

“No, I couldn’t. Now, we need to get going. We woke up late-” Taehyung’s face immediately heat up at the implication, “I-I mean _I_ woke up late. Just me. Alone. Let’s go, Jiminie.”

Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s hand and headed for the doorway.

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk almost reached for his arm, but Taehyung recoiled. He pulled an apple from the dish on the counter and shoved it in Jeongguk’s mouth, earning a startled noise.

“We’re going to be late. That’s your breakfast,” Taehyung said, pulling Jimin along with him.

“That was kind of mean,” Jimin commented as they stepped outside.

“No, it was tactful,” Taehyung said.

“Aren’t you going to at least change your clothes? You wore those last night,” Jimin eyed him up and down.

Taehyung sighed, too worried over the fact that he supposedly slept with Jeongguk to even take into account that he was _still_ in the same clothes.

“I have extras at the company. I’ll change there.” 

Jeongguk rolled his eyes as he bit into the apple, pulling it from his mouth. It was clear Taehyung thought something actually happened between them, and maybe it would be  a bit amusing to see how he acts the entire day with that thought on his mind.

**Twitter**

**BigHit Entertainment**

**#KimTaehyung**  
#MAP_OF_THE_SOUL_PERSONA  
Album Release

**#WinterBear**

Well, his assumptions were right. All day, while everyone was rushing around because of Taehyung’s album release, the idol himself made it his mission to busy himself every minute.  Every time Jeongguk got too close, Taehyung would find some way to put distance between them. It made Jeongguk’s job a little harder to keep an eye on him, but it was amusing nonetheless.

It was when they were in the dance studio, practicing all of his new choreo with Hoseok, that Taehyung couldn’t just escape Jeongguk. A couple of hours through and Hoseok’s phone rang, causing him to pause to answer it.

Hoseok sighed into the phone, “Alright, yeah. I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.” He hung up and turned to Taehyung, “I’ll be right back. Just keep practicing. It shouldn’t take more than a couple of minutes.”

Taehyung felt his panic spike at the realization that he would be alone with Jeongguk, already watching Hoseok opening the door to the studio.

“Wait, hy-” but it was too late. The door closed and the room was filled with silence. Sparing a glance at Jeongguk, who was simply sitting on  one of the chairs in the back of the studio that happened to be facing the mirrors, Taehyung looked away almost immediately and cleared his throat.

Jeongguk smirked. “Taehyung,” he sang in a teasing voice, but the idol ignored it.

Taehyung turned the music back on, turning it up a little louder than it needed to be as he continued the new routine Hoseok showed him. Jeongguk trained his eyes on the idol straight through the mirror, knowing it would only take a small glance for Taehyung to see him.

Taehyung could feel the burning gaze, but he did his best to ignore it. It was when it started messing up his moves that he stopped all together, letting out a heavy breath.

“Stop staring at me,” Taehyung snapped, finally locking eyes with Jeongguk through the mirror.

Jeongguk shrugged nonchalantly, “I’m just doing my job. I’m supposed to watch over you, remember?”

“Not when I’m practicing. There’s literally no threat here, so just look somewhere else or _do_ something else.”

Jeongguk  tilted his head to the side, a lopsided grin playing at his lips, “Taehyung, does having my eyes on you bother you?”

Taehyung glared at him, “I wouldn’t have said something if it didn’t.”

“But you didn’t seem to mind last night,” Jeongguk said. “In fact, I remember very vividly how flushed you got when I looked at you, when you squirmed under my sight.”

Taehyung swallowed dryly, his whole body heating  as he tore his gaze away from Jeongguk. “Shut up,” he mumbled, resuming his dance moves.

“You were so compliant,” Jeongguk continued, “doing everything I said. I was surprised though,” he stood from the  chair , slowly making his way towards the idol, “with the mouth you have on you during the day, how headstrong you always seem, I was surprised to find out you were a beggar.”

Those words caused Taehyung to falter, stumbling on his feet. “Seriously, stop.”

“You couldn’t get enough of my hands on you,” Jeongguk was closer now and Taehyung visibl y shuddered. “You-”

“Stop!” Taehyung swung around, anger evident in his eyes. “Just stop talking about it. I get it. I fucked up. We both fucked up. I don’t know how, but it clearly happened. It does none of us any good if you keep bringing it up. Just forget about it.”

Taehyung sighed, shaking his head as he made his way towards his water bottle. Jeongguk was surprised, to say the least. He wasn’t expecting the little outburst, and maybe he pushed it a little too far.

Jeongguk pressed his lips into a thin line, “Taehyung, look-”

“No,” Taehyung looked at him, “this stays in this room. No one else speaks of it if we don’t want it getting back to Jin.”

“Why would that matter?” Jeongguk asked.

“You know my brother. How do you think he would feel if he found out the man he assigned to protect me ended up sleeping with me,” Taehyung twisted the cap back on his water, dropping it to the ground. “It’s better if we  just completely forget it happened . This way you don’t get in trouble and I don’t have to hear his shit.”

Now Jeongguk  was slowly starting to feel bad . Taehyung was trying to protect his job, keep Jin from thinking badly about him.

Rubbing his forehead, Jeongguk licked his lips, “We didn’t sleep together, Taehyung.”

Taehyung’s head snapped around, “What?”

“Last night, we didn’t sleep together. I mean, we slept together , but we didn’t have sex. I was just making that stuff up, ” Jeongguk clarified.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Taehyung turned his full attention towards him. “But…what happened? Why were you in my bed then?”

Jeongguk eyed him, “How much do you remember from last night?”

Taehyung shrugged, “Not much. Just dancing with some guy and then I guess I must have drank a lot after because it’s all blank.”

Jeongguk sighed, nodding his head as he moved to sit back on the  chair again. “You were drunk, but not enough to blackout. That prick you were dancing with drugged you and tried to take advantage of you.”

Taehyung’s face drained of color, “Did he-”

“He _tried_ to,” Jeongguk looked up at him, “I didn’t let him get that far. I brought you home but you became really clingy and pulled me down to your bed. You literally locked yourself around me so I couldn’t move. That’s the only reason I was in your bed this morning.”

Embarrassment. That’s what Taehyung was feeling in that moment.  And maybe a little disappointment, but that’s only because he didn’t get any action like he’d hoped.  “Oh.”

Jeongguk quirked an eyebrow, “‘Oh’?”

The door opened, causing Taehyung to jump just a bit. Hoseok came back in, a stressed look on his face as he looked between the two.

“Hyung? What’s wrong?” Taehyung asked, slightly grateful for the interruption.

Hoseok looked at Jeongguk, “Jaebum just made his next move.”

Jeongguk stood back up, an alarmed look on his face, “What happened?”

“One of our checkpoints was ambushed. It was a smaller depot, but it was still an attack,” Hoseok said, “All of the guns and drugs we had stashed there were destroyed.”

Fists clenching at his sides, Jeongguk’s eyes filled with anger, “And Jin?”

“He’s declared war. The Kim family and the Lim family  contract has officially been terminated by both parties .” Hoseok glanced at Taehyung, “Things are about to get a lot more complicated.”


	13. Chapter 13

3:20 a.m.

It was one of those mornings where no matter how many times Jeongguk tried to sleep through the entire night, his brain just wouldn’t shut off enough to let him. This is the fourth time he’s woken up since he went to sleep around midnight. There was no real reason for it. No real reason except worrying about what Jaebum was going to try and pull next. Would he attack headquarters directly? Would he wait until Jin just so happened to let his guard slip for a second and attack him? Would he come after Taehyung again?

The possibilities were endless and Jaebum hasn’t left a single clue as to what his motives are. So yes, now Jeongguk was left literally tossing and turning all night because he was trying to figure out some way to solve everything before it even happens.

Letting out a deep groan, Jeongguk rolled onto his back and rubbed his hands down his face. Today was going to be a coffee day, and he hates drinking more than one cup, but he can’t afford to fall asleep on the job.

At the corner of his eye, Jeongguk could see a faint light in the hallway. It didn’t come from the direction of Taehyung’s room, but rather the opposite direction where his studio is. Did Taehyung leave the light on all night?

Jeongguk tossed the covers off and sat up, his bare feet hitting the cool hardwood floor. He never liked sleeping with socks, nor a shirt. It didn’t matter how cold it was. It was just simply more comfortable for him.

As he started making his way for the door, he paused. It could be that Taehyung forgot to turn the light off, or someone else could be in the house. He doubts the latter considering the security  he set up wouldn’t make it easy for anyone to intrude, but he couldn’t be too careful.

Jeongguk grabbed his gun from the holster on his nightstand and slowly crept his way out of his room, going the short distance until he was off to the side and staring at the door to the studio. It was a glass door, the room completely soundproof. The light casted out on the wall, and if someone was in there, they’d be able to spot him in a second if he just stood in front of the door.

His back against the wall, he scarcely leaned over and peeked inside. His tense shoulder relaxed with a heavy sigh of exasperation. He’d recognize that head of hair anywhere. Putting his gun on safety, he pulled the door open, causing Taehyung to jump in his chair  before turning around.

“God, Jeongguk,” Taehyung breathed, resting his hand over his chest as if he was trying to steady his heartbeat. “Don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me.”

Jeongguk chuckled, closing the door behind him, “How do you think I felt when I thought someone broke in.”

Taehyung quirked an eyebrow, “If someone broke in, why would they go for my studio?”

Jeongguk’s tongue pressed against the inside of his  bottom lip, not really thinking that far ahead . He shrugged, making his way for the black  couch that stretched across the wall next to Taehyung’s equipment. 

“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” he said, taking a seat on the surprisingly comfortable furniture.

Taehyung snorted, turning back towards his monitor, “Right.”

Jeongguk set his gun on the small table in front of him and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest and resting his head against the wall. He closed his eyes and listened to Taehyung playing some tune he must have been working on. It lasted for about a minute until it stopped and there was a stretched out silence.

Opening his eyes, Jeongguk found the idol staring at him with a confused expression. “What?” he asked.

“Are you going to stay in here?” Taehyung glanced around.

Jeongguk shrugged, “Can’t sleep. Neither can you, by the looks of it. So I might as well.”

“Well you can go somewhere else,” Taehyung insisted.

“No, that’s okay,” Jeongguk said, shifting so he was no w lying down on the  couch and stretching his legs out. “You can continue though. The melody is nice. I might be able to sleep from listening to it.”

Taehyung opened his mouth to say something, but hearing the sudden compliment and seeing Jeongguk close his eyes again, he thought better of it. The man was stubborn, more than the idol himself. Taehyung knew it would be pointless to try and argue with him.

With a shake of his head, he went back to playing the same song , adding in his voice in the background for a few parts.

About an hour later, Taehyung let out a deep sigh as he leaned back in his chair. He was so close to finishing the song, but he just couldn’t find the right tune for the last part. Looking at his watch, 4:35 a.m., he glanced over at Jeongguk. The other actually did end up falling asleep about five minutes after he laid down.

Taehyung’s eyes traveled from his peaceful looking face and down to his shirtless chest. Furrowing his eyebrows, he leaned closer just a bit. He never noticed it before when he first saw him shirtless, but now he can see the very prominent scars that  littered his skin all over, probably some on his back as well . Some were small knife wounds, some were bullet wounds, and some were so distorted and darker than the others that Taehyung couldn’t possible decipher what they could have been caused by.

But there was one, darker and bigger than the others that rested right over his left pectoral. It was almost like a four point star . A deeper line that was clearly old, but still newer than the four point star, ran right through it . Rolling his chair silently over towards the couch, Taehyung  gently reached out and brushed his fingers across the mark. He could feel the indentations.

A gasp escaped his lips when Jeongguk swiftly grabbed a hold of his wrist, his eyes opened when Taehyung looked at him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeongguk growled.

“I…” Taehyung’s  eyes  were wide as he stared at him, “I’m sorry.” He glanced back down at the scar before returning his gaze to Jeongguk’s, “How did you get that scar?”

Jeongguk sighed, pushing his hand away as he sat up, “That doesn’t concern you.”

“But,” Taehyung stood up when Jeongguk did and grabbed his gun from the table. He could see the scars that littered his back as well when he turned towards the door, “there’s so many”

Jeongguk scoffed, his hand on the doorknob as he glanced back at the idol, “It comes with the job.” He yanked the door open, “If you need me, I’ll be in the backyard training with Lee.”

Taehyung frowned, seeing how tired Jeongguk still looked, his eyes red and hooded with exhaustion. “Wait, Jeongguk. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jeongguk said, but his tone was less than amused. “Finish up.  We’ll head to the company in  two hour s .”

Taehyung wasn’t given the chance to respond before the door slammed closed, Jeongguk no longer in sight.

Running his hands through his hair, he turned back towards his work. “Why did I have to ask?” he whispered harshly to himself. “Fuck.”

Since they arrived at the company, Jeongguk hasn’t been doing anything but his job. Under normal circumstances, that’d be ideal. Except, their work relationship was never like a normal bodyguard/idol relationship. Jeongguk always pried into his business, always argued with him. But now, today, he hasn’t said a single word to him. 

The situation was almost familiar, comparing to when Taehyung avoided Jeongguk after he thought they slept together. But it was also different because Taehyung really did fuck up, and now Jeongguk doesn’t even want to talk to him.  The worst part is, Taehyung doesn’t even know how to apologize considering he’s already apologized and Jeongguk barely seemed like he wanted to accept it. 

Those scars were a part of Jeongguk, a part of his history, and Taehyung shouldn’t have asked about it. He doesn’t know what kind of situations Jeongguk had to go through, but if he came out with those scars, they had to be horrible.

After hours of preparing for his tour, and thinking about how to talk to the other, it was time to leave. It was late in the night and Jeongguk insisted they get home before it gets any later. Of course, that was the only time he actually talked to him.

They were walking out of the company, already on the sidewalk waiting for their car, when Jeongguk stopped. Taehyung has been bracing himself since they left the building, gaining the courage to talk to him. And he finally has what he wants to say in mind.

“Jeongguk. Look, I’m s-” Taehyung was cut off by Jeongguk putting his hand up, telling him to be quiet.

Taehyung was standing behind him, watching as he was glancing around the area suspiciously. A young man came running up to him.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he said breathlessly, “there was a small accident with the car’s tire. We have other arrangements set.”

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, “What other arrangements?”

The man swallowed nervously as he glanced between Jeongguk and Taehyung. He took a cautious step back, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t have a choice.”

Jeongguk took a step towards him, “What?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TW: Extreme and detailed violence, blood, broken bones, and death (ps: sorry if this sucks, I’m working on my action scene skills. I don't know the correct terms when it comes to fighting, so I hope you could at least picture as well I as hoped it would come out)*** 
> 
> More vocab: ‘Cleaners’ are the ones in the mafia who take care of bodies and scenes. They make sure there’s no evidence.

The sound of screeching tires in front of them caught their attention. The young man immediately ran away the first chance he got. 

“Shit,” Jeongguk whispered.

Taking a step back, Jeongguk reached his hand back to move Taehyung behind him. He didn’t have his gun either because of the company’s policies. 

“Jeongguk, w-what’s going on?” Taehyung whispered, already grabbing at the back of his jacket.

“Just stay calm and be quiet,” Jeongguk said, not even turning his attention to him for a second. 

The doors to the car opened on all sides, half a dozen men piling out.  They stood in front of them, a small half circle created.

“Mr. Park would like a word,” One of the more burly types said.

Jeongguk snorted, his eyes moving back and forth between all of them, ensuring no one would be able to sneak up on him. 

“Well, Mr. Park can shove a stick up his ass,” Jeongguk snarled, “He’s not coming anywhere near Taehyung.”

“He knew you would be a problem. He told us to use force if necessary and, as you can see,”  the man looked between the others, “you’re outnumbered. So just  let us take him with us and no one has to get hurt.”

“The only ones getting hurt will be you if you don’t get back in your fucking car and leave,” Jeongguk growled, his eyes darkening.

“Jeongguk,” Taehyung whispered, his tone laced with worry, “m-maybe I should-”

“Don’t you dare fucking move, Taehyung,” Jeongguk side-glanced him.

“Very well,” the man said. 

And that was enough for all of them to start closing in. Jeongguk reached back and pushed Taehyung roughly, causing the idol to stumble backwards, but away from the danger.

The first man to reach for him, Jeongguk was too fast for. He  knocked his assailant’s hand away swiftly, punching him in the stomach and going for a throat strike, causing the man to choke and stumble back. Jeongguk kicked him in his kneecap, a loud crack echoing before he fell to the ground with a pained groan .

Someone came up from behind , wrapping his arms around  Jeongguk and pinning his own arms to his side. As he struggled, another was gaining on him. Lifting both legs, Jeongguk kicked forcefully  into the man’s chest, causing him to fall back. H e used more force and swung his  feet down to the pavement, bending over at the same time to send the one holding him overhead. The man landed hard. Jeongguk came up and hovered over him, wrapping his hands around his head and jaw, twisting in one rapid motion until he heard the familiar crack of the man’s neck breaking. 

Just as Jeongguk stood back up and turned around, he was welcomed by a fist to the face. It was a good hit, he’ll admit that. It caused a rough split on his cheek from the ring the man was wearing. But as the guy went for a second hit, Jeongguk brought his arm up to block the attack, and aimed for a dirty move,  an eye-gouge. The man wailed as he stumbled back, clutching at his eyes.

Jeongguk groaned in disgust before reaching to grab the back of the man’s head, bringing it down just as fast as he brought his knee up. It broke the guy’s nose, but also knocked him out .

His next opponent, a squirrely one, showed his move before he even acted. Just as he swung his fist, Jeongguk ducked and moved behind him, swinging a kick square  across his jaw as he turned around, and aiming another kick towar ds the back of his thigh with the front of his foot , sending him to his knees. Jeongguk swung his fist at the man ’s face;  once, twice. The guy had the audacity to weakly reach at his arm, to which Jeongguk quickly maneuvered and twisted the man’s hand, an audible break as he growled in pain and fell to his side, clutching his hand to his chest.

Jeongguk let out a heavy breath before looking over to see if Taehyung was okay. Only when he looked where the idol was supposed to be, he wasn’t there. He frantically searched around.

“Taehyung!” Jeongguk yelled.

The last man standing caught him by surprise, grabbing a fistful of his hair and throwing him to the ground. It was the burly man that did the talking before. Jeongguk groaned as the side of his head crashed onto the concrete. A harsh kick to his stomach caused him to flop onto his back.

His strength was depleting. After taking on five guys alone, he was beginning to run low on energy. Burly man grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him up as he slammed his fist across Jeongguk’s face, the same place he had already been hit.

Blood spilt from his mouth, red painting his teeth. He could already feel the corner of his eye beginning to swell as the sharp pain settled in his cheekbone.

He made the mistake of looking back at him, as all he saw was another fist coming to his face.

“You should have just handed him over,” the man said, “now where is he?”

Jeongguk groaned, choking on some of the blood. “I don’t fucking know.”

Another hit, and Jeongguk could feel the warmth of his blood on his face.

A loud gasp caught their attention. Taehyung stood by the doors to the company, gaping at the scene. Hoseok and Namjoon came running out behind him, seeing the scene before them. But before they could even make their way over to Jeongguk, the younger took advantage of the situation.

His attacker was distracted . Jeongguk grabbed a hold of the man’s fist on his shirt, swinging his leg up and over the other’s shoulder, hooking it around his neck and bringing him down. He locked his ankles together for a tighter hold. The man was in an arm lock, and Jeongguk didn’t waste a second to put pressure on the right spot, breaking his arm.

Jeongguk scrambled up and straddled the guy, bringing one fist down after another, bloodying the guy’s face until it was unrecognizable. He only stopped when he was pulled off by Hoseok and Namjoon.

“I think he’s done, Guk,” Hosoek said.

Jeongguk was letting out heavy breaths. His face was bruised and his eye swollen, blood spilling from the thick cut on his cheek, his nose, and trailing from his lips. But he was alive.

Straightening out his back, Jeongguk looked at Namjoon, “We need to tell Jin.”

“We will,” Namjoon assured. “Are you okay?”

Jeongguk nodded, swallowing down the metallic taste, “Peachy.”

He looked over to Taehyung,  whose face was twisted in a mixture of emotions; worry, fear, confusion. Limping his way over, Taehyung met him halfway. Before the idol could even explain his whereabouts, Jeongguk cupped his face. He tilted his head from side to side, inspecting for any cuts or bruises. He checked Taehyung’s arms, hands, did a once over on his body.

“You’re okay? They didn’t do anything to you?” Jeongguk asked, his voice rushed.

“N-No. I’m fine. They didn’t even touch me,” Taehyung said, surprised by the amount of care the other was showing.

“Where the he ll did you go?” Jeongguk hissed, dropping his hands and taking a step back.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt,” Taehyung  eyed the mess that was Jeongguk’s face. “I went to get help, but…I was too late. I’m so sorry.”

Jeongguk shook his head, letting out a heavy breath, “Next time I tell you not to move, listen. I thought…”  ‘ They got you. ’ ‘ I failed you. ’ That’s what he wanted to say, but he didn’t. “We need to get you home.”

“No, you need to go to a hospital,” Taehyung tried to reach for him as he turned, but Jeongguk shrugged him off.

“I’ve been in worse situations than this. We need to get you home-”

“Jeongguk,” Namjoon called. “ We have the cleaners  coming, but  Jin wants you to bring Taehyung to him.”

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, “What? To headquarters?” Namjoon nodded. Jeongguk glanced back at Taehyung whose face was impassive. “Fine.”

Taehyung was sitting in one of the  leather trimmed chairs  in front of Jin’s desk . When he first arrived, Hoseok hauled Jeongguk off to their medic while Namjoon went in search of Jin.  Everyone was rushing around, trying to prepare themselves for any other possible attacks.  He felt restless, his leg shaking up and down as his eyes  scaled the room .

He wanted to go with Jeongguk, to make sure he actually was okay. Wi th the amount of damage he took, h e still wishes he went to the hospital instead.

A couple of seconds later, the door opened and Jin walked in. There were noticeable dark circles under his eyes, exhaustion painted all over his face. Jin offered him a small smile that barely tugged at the corner of his lips before shutting the door quietly, making his way over to him. Placing both hands on either side of Taehyung’s  head , he leaned down and gently kissed the crown of his head before making his way around to his own chair. 

Jin sat down with a heavy sigh, “Are you okay?” He eyed his brother’s face, “They didn’t touch you, did they?”

Taehyung shook his head, “They didn’t really get the chance to. Jeongguk…”

“He did well, especially against six of Jaebum’s men on his own,” Jin said.

“It wasn’t Jaebum who sent them though, not this time,” Taehyung glanced at him, “It was Jinyoung. They said that he wanted to talk to me.”

Jin groaned in annoyance, running a hand through his hair, “So they’re all trying to get in on it now. Jaebum, Jinyoung… I wouldn’t be surprised if the other five brothers decide to put a foot in.”

Taehyung leaned back against his chair, “Besides the depot and tonight, did they try anything else? I can’t be the only reason for Jaebum to start this, not if all seven of them are getting involved. There has to be something else behind it.”

“Oh there is,” Jin  nodded in agreement , “I have the title of Supreme Leader. It’s power that comes with many enemies, most of which are just envious. Jaebum and his family happen to be one of those. The second I  got that title, Jaebum had already set his mind on making me an enemy. Everything else; you, the depot,” he shrugged, “they’re just excuses for him to get what he wants.”

Taehyung had forgotten about that. He’s forgotten that his brother was named the strongest leader of the mafia, at least in Korea. But he knows that Jaebum could have just as easily gotten it. He was just as smart, just as tactful, but Jin still managed to surpass him because he was stronger. That would make an enemy of even your closest friends.

Taehyung sat in silence for a moment while Jin just studied him, his fingers gently tapping along the desk. Eventually, Jin let out a short breath.

“Tae, what’s wrong? I mean, besides the obvious,” Jin said.

Taehyung looked up with furrowed eyebrows, “What? Nothing.”

Jim chuckled softly, “You forget that I’m your brother. I can tell when you have something churning away in that mind of yours.”

Taehyung pressed his lips together, his shoulders dropping as he looked down at the desk. “I want a new bodyguard.”

Jin straightened, his expression giving away the fact that he didn’t actually believe what he heard, “Excuse me?”

“Look, I know you clearly want one of your own men guarding me. I’m not going to argue with that, but…” Taehyung swallowed uneasily, “I don't want Jeongguk as my bodyguard anymore.”

Jin's jaw clenched as he leaned back in his chair, an unamused look on his face, “May I ask why?”

“You saw him tonight, Jin. You saw how injured he got,” Taehyung’s voice faded out.

Quirking an eyebrow, Jin eyed him, “You're worried about whether or not he gets hurt now? I still remember how much you were against having him as a bodyguard, and now you're suddenly worried about his safety?”

Taehyung sighed, “Jin I’m not going to sit here and discuss this with you. I want a new bodyguard or none at all. And it can’t be Yoongi, Hobi, or Joon. Someone else. Someone I don’t know.”

“You didn’t know Jeongguk in the beginning either. And it’s only been, what, a week?” Jin pried. “What happens if you end up caring about this one too? I only have so many good men capable of doing the job I’m asking.”

“Hyung,” Taehyung’s voice came out stern, “Just give me someone else. You don’t have to worry about anything else.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jin nodded, “Fine. You’ll have a new one, but,” he looked at him, “this isn’t just about Jeongguk getting hurt, is it? There’s something else you’re not telling me.”

“Hyung-“

Jin waved a hand in dismissal, “It’s okay, I won’t pry anymore. We all have our secrets.”

Taehyung stood up, “Great. Then I’m going to check in on Jeongguk and then I want to go home. Please have the bodyguard ready by then.”

“And Jeongguk?”

Taehyung shrugged, “What about him?”

Jim snorted, “Did you forget you're living together now?”

Taehyung glanced down at his hands, licking his lips, “He can go back to wherever he was living before. I’m sure he’ll prefer that anyway. But for tonight,” he looked back up, “can you keep him here? Make sure he’s okay? And don’t tell him about the bodyguard issue until tomorrow.”

Jin remained silent, pondering. Finally, he nodded, “Alright. I’ll meet you in the lobby once you finish.”

Jeongguk was laying on the exam bed  while their medic treated his wounds. His shirt was discarded, exposing the purple bruising beginning to form o n his ribs where he was kicked. Sanghyuk had already  treated the ugly gash on his cheek, butterfly bandages pulling the skin together. There wa s ugly swelling around the cut. His lip was cut, but it wasn’t as bad as the rest of the damage. H is eye  was  bruised and puffy as well as covered in a deep purple and blue. He could barely open it, the swelling was too much. Not like he needed to open his eyes anyway. He’s gotten so used to being treated for wounds, it was easy for him to nearly fall asleep during the process.

Sanghyuk was in the middle of applying cream to Jeongguk’s bruised ribs when the door silently opened, causing him to pause and turn around. Taehyung smiled softly at him as he shut the door behind him. Jeongguk didn’t even register the sound, his eyes closed as he rested on his arm folded underneath his head.

Taehyung came around the bed while Sanghyuk resumed. The idol looked at his ribs first, internally wincing because how wasn’t Jeongguk cringing in pain? Then his eyes traveled up to Jeongguk’s face and his heart dropped to his stomach.

Swallowing harshly, Taehyung grabbed the ice pack that rested on the medical tray, gently bringing it over and resting it on Jeongguk’s eye. The latter jumped slightly from the sudden cold , his other eye shooting open to see Taehyung hovering over him.

“Taehyung?” Jeongguk’s voice was gravelly. He reached up to grab the icepack, but Taehyung wouldn’t let go. It resorted in Jeongguk simply resting his hand over Taehyung’s, neither of them really registering it.

Taehyung licked his lips, unable to look away from Jeongguk bruises, “Are you okay?” He scoffed to himself, “That’s a stupid question, of course you’re not. I mean look at you. You’re all covered in bruises and it’s my-”

“Don’t even think about saying it’s your fault,” Jeongguk said. He sighed, turning his head back to stare up at the ceiling. “And I’m fine. I’ve sort of become numb to pain, or at least once the damage is done.” He glanced back at the idol, seeing him worrying his bottom lip, “What?”

Taehyung shook his head, “Nothing. I just…” he swallowed, “I wanted to thank you. I know we argue a lot, and we get on each other’s nerves, but,” he looked down at the bed, unable to keep eye contact, “you saved me tonight. That’s all you’ve done is save me and I’ve been stubborn and unappreciative.”

Jeongguk furrowed is eyebrows, or as much as he could with one working eye, as he tilted his head, “What’s going on? Why are you being so nice all of the sudden?”

Taehyung looked at him, “I just said-”

“No. It’s not that. You’re really easy to read, an open book. What’s going on?” Jeongguk asked.

“I just,” Taehyung sighed, “it’s nothing. I’m just glad you didn’t die.”

It was clear Jeongguk didn’t believe him, but he didn’t get a chance to press the issue as there was a quiet knock on the door before it opened. Hoseok popped his head in.

“Taehyung, Jin is ready for you. He has someone to take you home ,” Hoseok said, nodding towards Jeongguk.

“What?” Jeongguk tried to sit up, but Sanghyuk pushed him back down. 

“Don’t even think about it, cowboy. You’re not going anywhere until you’re all wrapped up,” Sanghyuk said.

“Actually, Jin wants him to stay overnight,” Hoseok smiled apologetically. “He’s sending Taekwoon with Taehyung, so he’ll still be safe.”

Jeongguk shook his head, once again trying to sit up, “No. I’m fine, I’ll go.”

“No, you won’t,” Sanghyuk argued, “Don’t make me sedate you, because I will.”

“Taekwoon can’t protect him like I can,” Jeongguk snapped, silencing the entire room.

Hoseok quirked an eyebrow while Taehyung just gaped at him. “Actually,” Hoseok started, “did you forget that Taekwoon came in third to you during the skills test ? He’s quite capable.”

“I don’t give a fuck if he came in third. He’s still not as good as me. I’m not going to let him,” Jeongguk threw his legs over the side of the bed, quietly wincing from the sudden movement on his ribs.

“Jeongguk,” Taehyung dropped the ice pack back on the tray before resting his hands on Jeongguk’s shoulders, “just lay back down. If you try to protect me in this condition, you’re no better than Taekwoon.”

Jeongguk narrowed his one eye, “You don’t even know him.”

“I didn’t know you either,” Taehyung said quietly, more to himself. He sighed, “Look, I’ll be fine. Just lay down and get some rest. You’ll feel better after.” He moved towards the door, “I have to go.”

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk called.

“Thank you, Jeongguk,” Taehyung said, offering him a small smile, “for everything. Please get some rest and take care of yourself.”

Jeongguk couldn’t help but feel like there was another meaning behind his words, but he couldn’t do anything to stop him from leaving. After Taehyung and Hoseok were gone, he slumped back into the bed, clenching his jaw in irritation. Sanghyuk eyed him with amusement.

“I never thought you would willingly want to go back to guarding Jin’s little brother,” Sanghyuk said, wiping the ointment off his hand s.

“I don’t,” Jeongguk grumbled, looking close to a child ready to throw a tantrum.

“Oh?” Sanghyuk snorted, “Then what was with that whole debacle?” 

Jeongguk fixed him with a glare, “I was simply stating facts, Sanghyuk. Don’t try to make something out of it with your desire to play cupid. There’s nothing like that going on. You heard him anyway. We barely tolerate each other.” He shook his head, “I just don’t like someone else doing my job because someone else thinks I’m incapable.”

“Well,” Sanghyuk gestured for him to sit up, beginning to wrap an elastic bandage around his ribs, “sorry to tell you, but right now you _are_ incapable. Taehyung was right. You won’t be able to protect him like this. You’ll more than likely just end up getting both of you killed.”

“Fine,” Jeongguk shrugged is shirt back on, “but tomorrow I’m taking my job back. No one will replace me.”

“Sure, bad boy,” Sanghyuk snickered, cleaning up his medical tray. “You can either rest in here or use one of the spare rooms, your choice. But you’re all patched up.”

“Thank you,” Jeongguk murmured.

“And cheer up,” Sanghyuk tapped under his chin twice, “you’ll get to see your idol tomorrow.”

Jeongguk didn’t even get a chance to fire back at Sanghyuk for assuming as the latter left the room, closing the door behind him. 

“Annoying fucker,” Jeongguk whispered under his breath, shaking his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Taehyung was silent in the car on the way to the company. His new bodyguard wasn’t like Jeongguk at all. He was extremely polite and respectful, so much so that Taehyung didn’t actually believe he was part of the mafia and has more than likely killed someone. 

When they pulled up in front of the building, Taekwoon immediately got out and opened the door for him. Taehyung was so flustered that he didn’t know how to react except for saying a quiet thank you.

“Taehyung,” Namjoon met him the second he walked through the door. “How are you? Are you okay?”

Taehyung looked at him oddly, “I’m…fine. Are you?”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be? I’m good as long as you’re good,” Namjoon chuckled awkwardly.

Taehyung nodded unconvinced as he continued towards the elevators, Namjoon following in silence. The idol could tell something was bothering the older if the way he was wringing his hands and glancing around uneasily was any indication. 

When all three of them stepped into the elevator, Taehyung looked at him again. “Okay, seriously, what’s going on?”

Namjoon raised his eyebrows, “Nothing. Why? Does it seem like something is going on?”

Taehyung sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly, “Joon, I love you, but I’m really too tired to try and play the guessing game. Just tell me.”

Namjoon pursed his lips, “Okay. So, Jin told Jeongguk about your request.”

Taehyung froze, “Oh.” He glanced down at his hands, “So, how did that go?”

“Well,” Namjoon winced, “not exactly how anyone imagined.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Taehyung’s head snapped up, “What do you mean?”

“We all thought Jeongguk would be happy about it, and though he put up a good front, he seemed rather ticked off about it,” Namjoon said.

“Great,” Taekwoon sighed. 

Taehyung looked at him, “What?”

“Well, if Jeon is pissed that I took his job indefinitely, I’m going to hear about it,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “He’s such a hothead.”

“I don’t understand why he would be mad about it?” Taehyung looked back at Namjoon, “We never got along. We argued every day. Hell, he never even opened my car door like Taekwoon does.”

Taekwoon snickered, “Because Jeon has no sense of civility.”

“He’s never needed it with his position ,” Namjoon argued. “He’s always been rough around the edges, but even if you guys argued a lot, you challenged him. It seems he was starting to warm up to you a bit, even if he didn’t show it.”

“Oh,” Taehyung said again. He wasn’t sure why that made him feel weird, and he wasn’t even sure what the feeling was exactly.

“It doesn’t really matter now though,” Namjoon shrugged. “Everything’s sorted. He’ll probably be given his first solo op, especially with Jaebum’s family starting to make appearances.”

Taehyung’s attention snapped to him, his eyebrows furrowed, “What? What are you talking about?”

“Well, since Jin doesn’t need him to keep an eye on you, and Jeongguk was already set to go out on his own before this, that’s probably what will happen. Jeongguk is one of Jin’s top men,” Namjoon glanced at Taekwoon, “no offense.”

Taekwoon  shook his head, “No, I agree. The guy is good.”

“Anyway, his skills will be useful in other assignments,” Namjoon said.

Right. How could Taehyung think that just because Jeongguk wasn’t assigned to him anymore, that would me he wouldn’t be in danger? If anything, he’s in more danger doing whatever the hell Jin wants him to do.

What is he thinking? He doesn’t care. Jeongguk was just an annoying pest. Even if Taehyung felt safer around him then any of their previous bodyguards, they weren’t friends.

“Taehyung?” Namjoon’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, only to find the elevator doors opened on their floor, “Are you not getting out?”

“I am,” Taehyung shook his annoying thoughts away before  stepping out, Taekwoon following.

“Don’t forget,” Namjoon said, holding the elevator doors to keep them from closing, “we’re releasing your tour dates today.”

Taehyung nodded absent-mindedly, “Yeah, right. I know.”

“Sungmin will talk to you about your schedule; your fitting, your appearances, all of that before you actually go on tour,” Namjoon clarified.

“Okay,” Taehyung said.

“And,” Namjoon took his hand off the door, “try not to stress so much. We’re handling it. Just keep your mind focused on your own things and we’ll handle the rest, okay?”

Taehyung nodded, but he knew that wouldn’t be possible. There was no way he could focus solely on his career, his life, when all of that was in danger.

1,2,3,4,5…10

Ten shots and Jeongguk didn’t even blink, his eyes focused on the target. Yoongi came in to the shooting range, seeing several others practicing their aim. But Jeongguk, he didn’t need the practice , i t was just a good way for him to let off some steam. 

When Yoongi reached Jeongguk’s station, he tapped his arm to get his attention. Jeongguk took off his earmuffs and set his gun down on the small counter, toggling the switch to bring his target closer to see the damage.

Yoongi glanced at it, seeing one giant whole in the chest where Jeongguk was aiming at repeatedly. Quirking an eyebrow, he looked back at the younger.

“You good?” Yoongi asked.

“Fine,” Jeongguk said, his tone short. 

Yoongi squinted at him, clearly not believing it, “Right. Is this about Taehyung cutting you off?”

Jeongguk looked at him, “He didn’t… _cut_ me off. What the hell does that even mean?” Shaking his head, he ripped the old target off and put a new one on. “It was only a matter of time anyway. We barely got along and he was too hard to keep track of, never listened.”

“Then why are you here, wasting bullets and targets, instead of asking Jin for an op?” Yoongi questioned. “It’s not like you need the practice, and now that Taehyung requested a new bodyguard, you’re a free man. You’ve wanted a solo op since you first joined us. Now the option is available and you’re not even jumping at the chance?”

Jeongguk clenched his jaw as he put in a new magazine, reloading his gun. “I literally just got my ass handed to me yesterday. I’m not exactly fit for a solo op right now.”

Yoongi smirked, “And yet you were quite persistent _yesterday_ on taking Taehyung home, on keeping him safe.”

Jeongguk scoffed, “Hobi needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.”

“It wasn’t Hobi,” Yoongi grinned as the younger didn’t even deny it.

Pausing, he quirked his head and looked at the older, “Sanghyuk.”  He poked his tongue in the side of his cheek, “Of course. He’s back to his old tricks again, I see.”

“They’re not old if they never stopped,” Yoongi mused. He eyed Jeongguk, “But it’s true? Since when did you prefer ‘babysitting’, your words not mine, over action in the field. You used to always look for a reason to pull the trigger.”

Jeongguk sighed, setting his gun back down on the counter. His expression was unreadable, eyes distant.

“It’s not just about Taehyung. You know how dangerous Jaebum and his family is. You know how ruthless they can be.” He glanced at Yoongi, “Jaebum may have let us off the first time, and he may preach all this shit about wanting to make Taehyung happy because of some bullshit promise, but that doesn’t stop his brothers from doing anything. They’re all after Jin, after his power, and Taehyung is his only weak spot. Do you really think they won’t do anything to him? Just because Jaebum says so? They all have a chance to get power for themselves, and they would do anything to get it.”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, “You seem to know quite a bit about them. You sure you’ve never encountered their family before? Besides Jaebum.”

Jeongguk remained silent, turning his attention back to his gun. He toggled the target to move back to its position in the distance.

“I’m just letting you know, hyung,” Jeongguk picked up his gun, “the second Taekwoon slips up even a fraction, I’m taking my position back. Believe whatever you want, and Sanghyuk can come up with all his romanticized theories, but the only reason I’m doing this is because no matter how much I may dislike Taehyung, he’s innocent in all of this. He doesn’t deserve it.”

Without even waiting for a response, Jeongguk put his earmuffs back on and started rapidly firing at the target again. Yoongi winced slightly from the sound, but he was more than used to it by now. Taking one last glance at Jeongguk,  he couldn’t help but think that Taehyung’s innocence wasn’t the only reason. With the way Jeongguk talked, it almost seemed personal.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Yoongi turned around and left.


	16. Chapter 16

Taehyung was sitting on the floor in the dance studio, taking a small break from his several routines. Hoseok said he had to use the restroom, so they were only waiting on him. A sigh from the back of the room caught his attention, causing him to glance over.

“Everything okay?” Taehyung asked.

Taekwoon was sitting in the same chair Jeongguk always sat in, leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees. He had a furrow to his brows and an annoyed expression as he glared down at his phone.

“Taehyung,” Taekwoon looked up.

“Hmm?” Taehyung hummed, taking a drink from his water.

“Have you eaten today?” 

Taehyung almost choked on his water, and it would be a weird reaction for a simple question like that, if it didn’t remind him so much of Jeongguk constantly pestering him about it. He coughed a few times, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What?”  Taehyung’s voice came out slightly hoarse.

“Just…” Taekwoon sighed, glancing down at his phone again, “have you eaten anything today?”

“Um, no?” Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, “I’ve been too busy and I woke up late. Why?”

Taekwoon ran an annoyed hand through his hair, but Taehyung could tell it was directed towards his phone and not him.

“Fantastic,” Taekwoon whispered under his breath.

“Uh,” Taehyung tilted his head to the side in confusion, “are you sure there isn’t something wrong?”

Taekwoon shook his head, sparing him a glance and a barely convincing smile, “Everything’s great.”

Before Taehyung could even comment on the obvious sarcastic tone to his voice, the door opened and Hoseok walked in with Sungmin.

“Practice is being cut short,” Hoseok said.

“What? Why?” Taehyung stood up, slightly swaying on his feet because suddenly he was aware of the fact that he had _not_ eaten.

“Taehyung, your tour dates are being released today. We need you to tweet something out to your fans. Tomorrow you’ll be getting fitted, you should probably make a public appearance somewhere at some point just so your fans actually know you’re alive and well, and then you’ll have time for practice,” Sungmin said. “Take the breaks when you can get them. You know you don’t get them often enough.”

Taehyung sighed, nodding in understanding, “Okay.”

“So right now, we’ll go back to your dressing room so you can eat. The food you ordered arrived a couple of minutes ago.”

“The food…I ordered?” Taehyung glanced at Taekwoon who only shook his head in annoyance with a roll of his eyes.

“He’s not even assigned to you anymore and he’s still trying to control everything,” Taekwoon commented. “He literally just asked me, but that prick already went and ordered something anyway.”

“What’s going on?” Hoseok asked.

Taekwoon looked at him, “I’ll give you one good guess as to who ordered that food.”

Hoseok took a second, but when he got it, he started cackling, “Wow, he really doesn’t like you taking over, does he?”

“Someone fill me in, please,” Taehyung said.

“Jeongguk. He texted me only minutes ago asking if you’ve eaten, but he already put in for a delivery before that,” Taekwoon scoffed.

Taehyung’s mouth dropped open. Jeongguk? Why would he do that?

“It doesn’t matter who ordered it,” Sungmin finally said. “Let’s just get you back to your dressing room so you can eat. I’ll let you know when to go on twitter.”

Taehyung nodded, “Okay.”

Hoseok sighed, “Well, knowing Jeongguk, he probably ordered a fucking buffet. So I’m coming with you guys. I could use some food.”

“So…” Taekwoon had his chopsticks hovering in front of his mouth, a piece of meat waiting to be eaten, as he stared at Taehyung. “Are you going to eat or just stare at it?”

Taehyung’s head snapped up, only now realizing that both Hoseok and Taekwoon didn’t waste a second to dig in. But Taehyung, he was stuck staring at the largest dish of jajangmyeon.

Jeongguk did that last time too. He bought the largest amount of jajangmyeon because it was Taehyung’s favorite food, and now he did it again.

Why? Why was Jeongguk trying to take care of him when he wasn’t even responsible for him anymore?

“Taehyung, I can assure you it’s not poisoned ,” Hoseok said as he shoved some rice into his mouth.

“Yeah, I just…” Taehyung was feeling weird about it for some reason. “I’m not hungry.”

Taekwoon frowned, and just as he was about to respond, his phone started ringing. Putting his chopsticks down, he glanced at the screen.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Taekwoon grumbled, answering the phone. “What?” He glanced at Taehyung, “No, I’m not gonna-” letting out a sigh, he shook his head, “Fine.”

Taekwoon handed the phone over to a very confused Taehyung. He glanced at the screen, but there was only a ‘J’ as the contact. 

“Hello?” Taehyung said into the speaker.

‘Taehyung,’ Jeongguk’s voice sounded rough on the other line.

Taehyung’s breath caught in his th roat. He glanced at Hoseok who was looking at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“Um,” Taehyung cleared his throat, “Why are you calling?”

‘You need to eat,’ Jeongguk said, ignoring the question.

Taehyung stood up and made his way out of ear-shot from the other two who happily continued to eat. 

“Why did you order me food? Why does it matter to you? You’re no longer responsible for me. You don’t have to keep up with the charades just to get on my brother’s good side,” Taehyung snapped, surprised by his own words.

There was a lengthy silence before Taehyung heard what sounded like a sigh.

‘That’s what you think?’ Jeongguk said. ‘Just eat the food, Taehyung. You’re only hurting yourself.’

And with that, Jeongguk hung up. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows, p ulling the phone back to see the big letters ‘Call Ended’ staring back at him.

“Everything good?” Hoseok asked.

“I don’t understand him,” Taehyung said, handing Taekwoon his phone back. “He acts like I’m the worst possible person to be around, like I’m just some annoying bratty kid he has to babysit. But now  when I finally get us both out of the horrible situation, he’s suddenly trying to take care of me as if I can’t take care of myself?”

Taekwoon swallowed his remaining food, glancing at Hoseok, “So, I’m just going to choose to not answer that.”

“Probably best,” Hoseok agreed.

Taehyung looked between them, letting out a heavy sigh. “Whatever. It doesn’t even matter.”


	17. Chapter 17

It was nearly six in the morning when Jeongguk pulled up outside of Taehyung’s house, the car all black with tinted windows. He turned the ignition off and leaned back in his seat, letting out an exhausted sigh.

He tried to talk himself out of this idea. He didn’t even understand how Taehyung’s safety became such a priority to him. Maybe it’s because he knows how the idol can get, always somehow ending up in trouble. Whatever the reason, it’s what caused him to end up waking up early in the morning just to sit outside his place, making sure nothing happened. It wasn’t entirely necessary considering they have men in different positions within a two block radius, as well as Hongbin, Jaehwan, and Taekwoon actually watching the house. But it just made him feel better knowing firsthand that Taehyung was safe.

He spent about an hour just sitting there. Hongbin and Jaehwan noticed a while ago, but they recognized the car so there was no need for them to be concerned.

And about five minutes later, the door to the house opened. Taehyung was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie with the hood up, a mask covering his face. He slipped into the car that was waiting for him in the lot, but no matter how long Jeongguk stared at the front door to the house, Taekwoon wasn’t coming out.

Jeongguk sat up in his seat, his eyebrows furrowed when the car started driving to the gate. The driver poked his head out the window, saying something Jeongguk couldn’t decipher from this distance and Jaehwan opened the gate, allowing the car to leave…without Taehyung’s protection detail.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Jeongguk muttered, angrily starting the car and immediately tailing Taehyung.

The drive was short, only about ten minutes before they were pulling into a parking lot of a convenience store. Jeongguk pulled up next to them, but remained in his car. He didn’t want the idol to catch him just yet, curious as to what he was doing. Taehyung got out a second later, pulling the hood up higher until almost his entire face was covered before walking inside.

Jeongguk waited for him to be out of sight before he stepped out of his own car, following the idol in. Scanning each aisle he passed, he stopped at the cold & flu aisle, seeing Taehyung kneeling down in front of one of the shelves as he looked between two different bottles.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jeongguk asked, now standing directly behind the idol.

Taehyung jumped, dropping the bottles on the floor before glancing back at Jeongguk with wide eyes. “Jeongguk? What...” he glanced around, “what are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that. Why isn’t Taekwoon with you?” Jeongguk questioned, his tone harsh.

Letting out a sigh, Taehyung picked the items back up and placed one back on the shelf before standing. He turned to Jeongguk, “He’s sick. He woke up with a fever and I don’t have any medicine in the house.”

Jeongguk raised his eyebrows incredulously, “So you thought it would be a good idea to go out by yourself? With everything that’s happening?”

“Jeongguk, it’s literally ten minutes away. What do you think is going to happen?”

Jeongguk took a menacing step closer, crowding the idol against the shelf, “You seem to forget that they showed up right in front of your company, a place they _know_ is Jin’s territory. They don’t give a fuck if you’re only ten minutes away. That’s all the time they need.”

Taehyung swallowed, fully aware of how close Jeongguk was. With that proximity, it was impossible not to notice the heavy bruising around his eyes and cheekbone, the cut still bandaged. The swelling went down at least, but the coloring was a lot darker.

Not even realizing what he was doing, Taehyung tentatively lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingers across the bruising, causing Jeongguk to flinch slightly, but he didn’t pull away. The anger in his eyes seemed to pass for just a second before he suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place.

Moving Taehyung’s hand away, Jeongguk took a step back and his eyes hardened again. Taehyung’s cheeks tinted pink, barely noticeable to the other, but he could feel it. What the hell was he thinking?

Clearing his throat, Taehyung looked at him, “How did you even know?”

“I knew either Taekwoon would mess up or you would find some way to get around him, so I decided to keep an eye on you,” Jeongguk admitted.

Taehyung’s eyebrows raised, a look of shock passing over his face, “You…what? So you’re following me?”

“I didn’t intend to,” Jeongguk sighed, “I was only keeping a lookout at your home, but when I saw you leave without Taekwoon, I followed.”

There was still a look of perplexity on the idol’s face as he stared at him. Eventually, a couple of seconds past their staring contest, Taehyung glanced around with his eyebrows pinching together.

“Jeongguk,” the idol narrowed his eyes, “what are you doing?”

Jeongguk looked taken aback, “I just told you-”

“No,” Taehyung shook his head, “ _what_ are you doing? Why are you still involving yourself with my safety, my well-being, when it’s not even your job anymore? First, yesterday with the food and the phone call, and now this today?” He sighed, “You made it perfectly clear that this wasn’t what you wanted, and now that I got us out of it, you’re suddenly doing it willingly?”

“Yeah because you shouldn’t be involved in this shit,” Jeongguk snapped, not even fully thinking before words came spilling out of his mouth.

Taehyung’s eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. “What?”

Running a hand through his hair, Jeongguk took another quick glance around to make sure there weren’t any prying eyes or anyone listening.

“You’re right, Taehyung,” Jeongguk said, “I never wanted this. My job was never supposed to consist of being a bodyguard, but then it did. And I hated it. I never hated you, because it wasn’t your decision. You annoyed me, still do, but I never _hated_ you.” He licked his lips, shaking his head, “And then when I saw how your life was like, how hard you tried to keep from getting involved with your own brother, I realized that you never asked for this and you sure as hell don’t deserve it.”

Taehyung was speechless. What was he supposed to say to that? All this time, he thought Jeongguk absolutely loathed him, that he probably blamed him for having to look after him.

“Jeongguk-”

“It’s because you remind me so much of…” Jeongguk eyed him, seemingly thinking better of his words, “nevermind.”

“Who?” Taehyung pressed, suddenly curious as to what else could possibly be fueling Jeongguk’s actions. “Who do I remind you of?"

“It’s not important,” Jeongguk said. He glanced down at the flu medicine in Taehyung’s hands, “Let’s checkout and then get you back. I’ll let Jin know that I’m taking over for Taekwoon today.”

“No,” Taehyung shook his head. “I don’t want you to be my bodyguard anymore.”

Jeongguk narrowed his eyes, “Why?” The idol remained silent. “Taehyung, I just told you my reasons-”

“But I have _my_ reasons. So just ask Jin for someone else or I’ll do it myself,” Taehyung insisted.

Taehyung turned to head towards the cashier, but was stopped by Jeongguk grabbing firmly onto his wrist.

“No. Do you think I can’t protect you? Is that it?” Jeongguk asked, suddenly sounding offended.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Taehyung turned back around and gently pushed into Jeongguk’s ribs. Jeongguk let out a small groan in pain, instantly releasing Taehyung’s wrist.

“Not like this you can’t,” Taehyung glanced away.

Jeongguk could have sworn he saw an apologetic look, or maybe guilt, pass over the idol’s face. Is that why Taehyung doesn’t want him, because he feels guilty?

Straightening back up, Jeongguk tried to soften his tone, “Taehyung, it wasn’t your fault. This, what happened, wasn’t your fault.”

Taehyung bit into his bottom lip, keeping his eyes averted. “They came for me, Jeongguk. So yes, it is my fault. You could have died. You could have-”

“I didn’t,” Jeongguk said. “And if I did, it would be because of what I promised Jin. I swore I would protect you with my life if needed. It would have been my own doing if I died.”

Taehyung poked his tongue to the inside of his lips, hardening his expression. He looked back at Jeongguk, “Ask him for someone else.”

Jeongguk didn’t get the chance to pull Taehyung back as the idol practically sped away. By the time Jeongguk got up to the checkout, Taehyung had already paid for his stuff and was headed out the door.

“Fuck,” Jeongguk whispered, shaking his head before following the idol out.

Taehyung opened his door, stepping one foot in when Jeongguk rushed out.

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk called.

The idol looked at him, “Go back, Jeongguk. I’ll ask him myself.”

And with that, he slid into the backseat and closed the door. Taehyung told his driver to leave, not wanting to take the chance of Jeongguk hopping into the car with him. Cursing to himself, Jeongguk quickly got back into his own car and pulled out of the parking lot, having to drive just a little faster to catch up to Taehyung’s car. He followed him all the way home and when Taehyung was through the gate, stepping out of the car, he glanced back at Jeongguk who was still parked on the street.

There was only a brief second, and even though Taehyung couldn’t see Jeongguk through his tinted windows, it seemed like he was making direct eye contact with him. His shoulders falling with defeat, Taehyung turned around and headed back into his house, not even glancing back again as he closed the door.

There was no other way around it. Jeongguk knows that. He knows that even if he follows Taehyung, the idol won’t tolerate him actually being in the same vicinity.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed Jin’s number and held it up to his ear.

‘Jeongguk?’ Jin’s voice echoed through the other side.

“Taekwoon has fallen ill. He’s unable to protect Taehyung at this time, so you need to send someone else,” Jeongguk said, his voice nothing but professional.

There was an audible sigh, ‘At this rate, I’ll run out of capable people to actually do the job. How do you know this, anyway?’

There was a moment of hesitance, but Jeongguk knew Jin wouldn’t actually mind. It meant more protection for his brother after all.

“I stopped by to make sure everything was okay. Taehyung told me Taekwoon was sick.”

Jin hummed, ‘I’m surprised by your sudden interest in the position. What changed?’

“Nothing changed on my part, hyung. I’m just keeping my word. It was Taehyung who decided he wanted someone else.”

A quiet chuckle, ‘So then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind taking up the job for the day?’

Jeongguk sighed, his hand gripping the steering wheel where it rested, “I already tried. He’s quite adamant about wanting someone else.”

‘Because he’s worried about you,’ Jin said, his tone amused. ‘He’ll probably never admit to it, but you’ve grown on him. And I’m sure he blames himself for your injuries, so he doesn’t want to see you get hurt again, and he sure as hell doesn’t want to be the reason for it.’

Jeongguk’s grip loosened, his eyebrows furrowing, “I’m sorry…what?”

‘Hmm.’ There was shuffling in the background. ‘He didn’t explicitly go into detail, but that’s basically what I gathered from our conversation. Although, I think there’s something else he’s not telling me. I don’t know.’ Jin let out a heavy sigh, ‘Anyway, I’ll send someone over. Can you stick around until then? It’ll be twenty minutes tops.’

Jeongguk nodded to himself, “Of course.”

‘And Jeongguk,’ Jin said before hanging up, ‘I don’t tell you enough, but the day I found you and brought you into my family will never be a day I regret. You’re a good man, Guk, both in and out of the job.’

Jeongguk closed his eyes, briefly remembering that day, “Thank you, hyung.”

‘I’ll see you soon,’ Jin said, hanging up a second later.

Lowering his phone back down, Jeongguk glanced over at the house. He couldn’t help but wonder if what Jin said was true. And if it was, then what? Joon, Hobi, and Yoongi were in the same position, so why was Taehyung so hell-bent on keeping him away?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated much recently. I've been really busy and I promise I will respond to comments when I have more time!

_A couple of days later._

Jeongguk crouched down behind an old truck, his back pressed against it as he cursed to himself, reloading his gun. He spotted Yoongi to his right, covered behind a rusted car door and other parts while the other five men that came with them were scattered around the junkyard, switching between firing and taking cover.

“What the fuck?!” Jeongguk yelled, his eyes set on Yoongi. “I thought this was supposed to be a peaceful exchange!”

“It was!” Yoongi took the chance of glancing back over, only to nearly get hit. “Fuck!”

“Did Jin do something to Hanbin?” Jeongguk growled, slinging his arm over the car and firing a few shots before settling back down.

“No. We’ve always been on good terms with his family…” Yoongi’s face slowly twisted to realization.

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, “What?”

Yoongi let out an aggravated groan, ducking further into his cover when random shots hit the door. “They’re close with Jaebum! I should’ve fucking known they would have sided with him over us.”

“But why risk his men-” Jeongguk paused, glancing over the hood of the car he was still behind.

He quickly scanned over the men, realizing that Donghyuk, the one who was in charge of the exchange for Hanbin, was no longer in sight. The only ones left were pawns that weren’t even really aiming, but firing mindlessly. It almost seemed like…

“Shit!” Jeongguk looked back at Yoongi, “It’s a fucking set up. They never planned on going through with the exchange, they were just keeping us busy.”

“From what?” Yoongi aimed at one of the men, successfully putting a bullet through their chest.

What did Jin have that Hanbin would want. Or rather, _who_?

“Taehyung,” Jeongguk said, “They’re after Taehyung.”

Jeongguk didn’t even wait for Yoongi to register what he said. It was risky, but his mind wasn’t in the right place. All he cared about was getting to Taehyung before Hanbin did.

Pulling out another gun, both fully loaded, Jeongguk stood from his position and started firing. There were about twenty targets, and he was known for never missing. He just had to shoot them before they shot him.

“Jeongguk!” Yoongi called. “Oh, fuck this.”

Yoongi followed behind him, hitting the ones Jeongguk didn’t get. Their men that were spread out around the area followed suit, gaining a sudden courage to follow their lead. But before they had the chance to finish all of them off, Hanbin’s men started retreating; jumping into their cars and speeding off.

“Jeongguk,” Yoongi turned to him.

“I’m going after Taehyung. If Hanbin’s family is involved now, Taehyung won’t stand a chance,” Jeongguk said, already heading for his car.

“The exchange!” Yoongi called after him.

“I’ll meet you back at headquarters!”

Yoongi turned to one of their men, “Get the guns and money back to headquarters.”

Jeongguk slid into the driver’s seat, his head snapping to the side when Yoongi jumped into the passenger seat.

“What are you doing?” Jeongguk growled, already starting the car.

“You’re not the only one who cares about Taehyung. He’s family, Jeongguk.”

Jeongguk didn’t question, only drove off at about thirty above speed limit. Yoongi called Jin on the way there.

‘Yoongi, what the hell happened?’ Jin snapped the second he answered the phone.

“It was a set up. They didn’t care about the exchange, they’re after Taehyung.” Yoongi glanced at Jeongguk, “We’re on our way there now-”

‘No need, Taehyung’s here. Just get back here and I’ll explain,’ Jin ordered

Yoongi sighed when Jeongguk spun the car around, speeding off in the direction towards headquarters. “We’re on our way.”

It was like déjà vu, Taehyung sitting in the same leather seat in Jin’s office once again. Only this time, he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking, tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie.

About thirty minutes earlier,

He was in the middle of a jog around the block of his home, remembering what Jeongguk said about their men watching over that area, when it happened. Taekwoon was following closely behind him, constantly scanning the area, when a black van pulled up next to the car.

Two men jumped out and grabbed the idol, trying to force him into the van with a struggle, but Taekwoon was faster. He threw a knife at one of them, the blade digging deep into his back which immediately caused him to stumble forward, collapsing to the ground. The other man glanced back at Taekwoon, but still tried to push Taehyung in more hastily.

It was when Taekwoon was making his way towards them that another van pulled up, and three more men jumped out, grabbing at Taekwoon and holding him back.

“Get the fuck off!” He yelled, struggling in their strong holds. He looked at Taehyung, only to see he was halfway in the van, but putting up a good fight.

There was a man on each of Taekwoon’s arms, one behind him with a gun, the barrel pushed right against his back.

“Shit,” Taekwoon whispered, watching hopelessly as Taehyung was being manhandled.

The sound of squealing tires echoed suddenly. A car turned sharply around the corner that _didn't_ belong to Hanbin’s men, and Taekwoon felt the relief wash over him.

The car sped past them, a single gunshot, before it pulled messily onto the curb. Taekwoon no longer felt the barrel of the gun on his back, and when he glanced over his shoulder, it was just in time to see a bullet hole in the man’s head as he fell to the ground.

It was all he needed. Kicking at the shin of the man on his left, he took advantage of the loosened hold on his arm and shoved roughly. When he managed to get free, he elbowed the guy straight in the nose. He grabbed the other man to his right by his wrist, twisting it in a way it definitely shouldn’t go.

And minutes later, a third car belonging to Hanbin arrived.

Taehyung was roughly shoved into the first van, the man slamming the door shut as he quickly circled around and jumped into the driver’s seat.

“No, no, no,” Taehyung scrambled to his knees.

He could faintly see Taekwoon through the window, watching him fight off another one. He could recognize more of Jin’s men coming to his aid. Glancing back at the driver, he was all ready to drive off.

Frantically looking around, the van seemed to be stocked with all kinds of equipment. He found a cable cord tucked away, and he didn’t hesitate to grab it. He wasn’t going to be taken to Jaebum. There was no way he would be able to get back, that Jin would be able to find him again.

He didn’t like it. He didn’t like the idea of harming someone, but he didn’t have a choice.

Taking a deep breath, Taehyung had the ends of the cord wrapped around his hands as he swiftly brought it over the man’s head and pulled back, the cord catching against this throat and strangling him. Squeezing his eyes shut, trying his best to tone out the choking sounds, Taehyung pulled back tighter.

Suddenly, the car door swung open and a silent gunshot rang in the air. Taehyung felt the man wasn’t struggling anymore, and when he opened his eyes, Taekwoon was halfway into the passenger seat with a gun in his hand, breathing heavily.

“Taehyung, are you okay?” Taekwoon asked.

Taehyung released the cord, scooting away from the man who now had a bullet through his head. “No,” his voice trembled, “No, I’m not fucking okay.”

Thirty minutes later,

Taehyung was sitting in that leather chair. That’s how he ended up in this position that was already becoming too familiar. Only now, he was terrified of even thinking about leaving.The sound of a glass of water being set down on the desk in front of him caused the idol to jump, and Jin looked at him sympathetically as he sat in the seat next to him.

“Taehyung, are-”

“Don’t ask me if I’m okay, hyung,” Taehyung’s voice was weak as he stared blankly at the desk. “It doesn’t matter what you do, or if I have one of your bodyguards, they…they won’t stop.”

Jin reached out and grasped one of Taehyung’s hands in his own, gently. “I wish I could just end all of this for you. I wish I could set you free from this, from me.”

Taehyung looked at him, his eyes red-rimmed and watery, “It wouldn’t matter, hyung. I don’t blame you, not anymore. I just wish that this didn’t have to happen. I wish we didn’t have to trade one evil for another.”

Jin nodded in understanding, his heart hurting for his brother, “I wish that every day.” Licking his lips, he sighed, “I won’t stop until this is over. I know it’s not much, but I’ll put more security around you. I’ll have more of my men watching your home, your company, everywhere you go.”

Taehyung sniffled as a tear escaped his eye, quickly wiping it away, “Someone watching my every move?” He chuckled humorlessly, “I guess I should be used to that, right? With my career and all.”

“Taehyung-”

“What about my tour?” Taehyung asked, looking at him expectantly, “I’m not postponing that.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” Jin said. “In fact, I think it’s better for you to leave the country. Here, everything is too close. But in another country, they don’t pull as much power. You’ll be safer, but I’m still sending security with you.”

“Can you…” Taehyung’s eyebrows creased, licking his lips hesitantly, “um, can you send Jeongguk? Can you reassign him?”

Jin’s eyebrows rose, “I thought you didn’t want him because-”

“It’s still a concern,” Taehyung said, “but I felt safer when he was around. Send whoever else you want, but please reassign him back to me. Only if he wants.”

As if on cue, the office doors slammed open, causing Taehyung to jump in his seat and for Jin’s head to spin around.

“What the f-” Jin sighed, rolling his eyes, “Seriously, Jeongguk? It’s my office for a reason.”

“Is he…” Jeongguk’s eyes fell on Taehyung, relief washing over him as he saw him. “You’re okay.”

Taehyung swallowed, trying his best to blink away his tears as he nodded, “I’m okay.”

“What the fuck happened?” Jeongguk snapped, his eyes trained on Jin.

Jin sighed once again, standing from his chair. “Come in. Sit down.”

Yoongi came in right behind Jeongguk, closing the door so it was only the four of them. Yoongi came up behind Taehyung, lightly squeezing his shoulder in comfort before taking a seat on the couch. Jin moved to his own chair, leaving the seat next to Taehyung for Jeongguk. The younger briefly glanced at the idol before turning his attention to Jin.

“It appears you were right, it was a setup. Hanbin seems to have allied himself with one of Jaebum’s brothers, we’re just not sure who,” Jin explained.

“How do you know it’s one of his brothers and not him?” Jeongguk questioned.

“It’s not Jaebum’s style,” Yoongi said. “He’s meticulous, likes everything to be clean and quick. Prefers not to use violence so much if he can help it, but that doesn’t mean he won’t.”

“And what happened today,” Jin glanced at Taehyung who had his head down, “it was sloppy. It wasn’t Jaebum’s style.”

“So now not only do we have Jaebum and his brothers to deal with, but now Hanbin’s family has joined in,” Jeongguk gripped the edge of his chair in irritation. “What now? What’s our next move?”

“We’re working that out. Namjoon is controlling the media, making sure what happened won’t catch attention. Right now,” Jin said, “Taehyung’s safety is my main priority, which is why you’re officially reassigned to his protection detail.”

Jeongguk’s eyes snapped up to him before glancing at Taehyung once more. “I thought-”

“Taekwoon did well today,” Jin said, cutting Jeongguk off, “but your skill set is more equipped to what I need to keep my brother safe. You will be the only one who will be with Taehyung 24/7, but as of today, I am assigning two others to accompany you whenever you two go somewhere.”

Taehyung looked up at Jin, clearing his throat. Jin smiled faintly before turning back to Jeongguk.

“It’s your choice, however. If you wish to take position in something else, you can. It’s up to you if you want this position.”

Jeongguk furrowed his eyebrows, turning to Taehyung. He watched as the idol looked at him for just a second before turning away. And then he remembered what Jin told him during the phone call. It must have been Taehyung who requested this then, for Jin to actually offer rather than just order.

“I’ll do it,” Jeongguk said, “I never intended to quit anyway.” At that, Taehyung looked back at him, his eyes slightly widened. Jeongguk turned back to Jin, “Starting today?”

Jin smirked, “Starting this second.”

Jeongguk nodded. “Good.”


End file.
